


Boku no Pokemon Academia : Brightest Light

by CatspiracyMeowrist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto are Childhood Friends, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, tododeku - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 118,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatspiracyMeowrist/pseuds/CatspiracyMeowrist
Summary: เมื่อโลกที่เคยเต็มไปด้วยโปเกม่อนต้องแปรเปลี่ยนไปเพราะการเกิดของอัตลักษณ์ และมีเพียงแสงสว่างตามคำทำนายที่เป็นความหวังในการฟื้นคืนการอยู่ร่วมกันของมนุษย์และเหล่าโปเกม่อนอีกครั้งหรือในโลกใบอื่น อิซุคุนั้นไร้ซึ่งอัตลักษณ์ แต่โชคชะตาก็ทำให้เขากลายเป็นฮีโร่คนสำคัญของโลกในโลกใบนี้ อิซุคุครอบครองคลื่นพลัง และมีชะตาแห่งผู้กอบกู้
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Pocket Monsters | Pokemon, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่ให้ความสนใจกับฟิคเรื่องนี้ด้วยนะคะ ถ้าผิดพลาดตรงชื่อหรืออะไรเราก็ขออภัยไว้ก่อนด้วยนะ เพราะเราไม่ได้ตามเรื่องมายฮีโร่ฉบับภาษาไทย แต่จะขอทำให้ดีที่สุดแน่นอนค่ะ

มีคนเคยบอกว่า ในโลกนี้เต็มไปด้วยเรื่องราวที่มหัศจรรย์มากมายให้มนุษย์ได้ค้นหา

แต่ในทางกลับกันมันก็มีความจริงหลายๆอย่างที่ถูกปิดบังไว้จากคนรุ่นก่อนและถูกลืมเลือนไปตามกาลเวลา

แต่มันจะไม่ใช่แบบนั้นอีกต่อไป

ถ้าจะให้เล่าโดยสรุปแล้วก็คือ 200 กว่าปีที่ผ่านมา ได้เกิดเหตุการณ์แปลกประหลาดขึ้น เริ่มต้นจากการกำเนิดของเด็กส่องแสงที่ประเทศจีนและแผ่กระจายไปยังผู้คนทั่วโลก เกิดเป็นยุคของมนุษย์ที่มีพลังวิเศษ ตามมาด้วยการเลือกใช้พลังนั้นหรืออัตลักษณ์ต่อสู้ทั้งเพื่อความถูกต้องและความต้องการส่วนตน

ยุคของฮีโร่และวินเลิน

ซึ่งนั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ผู้คนในยุคของเขาเชื่อมาตลอดจนกระทั่งเมื่อเขาอายุ 5 ขวบ..

“อิซุคุ ลูกเตรียมเสื้อผ้าไว้รึยัง”

“ผมเตรียมไว้แล้วครับแม่! นี่! ผมใส่ไว้ในกระเป๋าใบนี้ครับ!”

รอยยิ้มกว้างและท่าทางตื่นเต้นดีใจของลูกชายผู้เป็นที่รักทำเอาหัวอกของคนเป็นแม่อย่างอิงโกะพลอยชุ่มชื้นและกระชุ่มกระชวยตามอย่างช่วยไม่ได้จริงๆ เพราะตั้งแต่ที่ลูกชายของเธอนั้นรู้ว่าตัวเองไร้ซึ่งอัตลักษณ์เขาก็ดูซึมเศร้ามาโดยตลอด เธอเองก็พยายามเต็มที่เพื่อที่จะคลายความกังวนของเขา แต่ถึงกระนั้นอิซุคุก็ยิ้มออกมาให้กับเธออย่างเต็มที่ไม่ได้อยู่ดี แล้วการที่สามีของเธอหนีออกไปทำงานที่อเมริกาก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้อะไรดีขึ้นเลยอีกด้วย

ดังนั้นเมื่อ 1 เดือนก่อนอิงโกะจึงวางแผนลับๆที่จะพาลูกชายของเธอไปเที่ยวทะเลในวันหยุด และเมื่อเธอบอกกับเขาเรื่องนี้อิซุคุก็เข้ามากอดและยิ้มกว้างออกมาให้กับเธอดังเดิม

เธอปฏิเสธไม่ได้เลยว่าตอนนั้นเธอไม่ได้ร้องไห้ แม้เธอพยายามยับยั้งตัวเองก็ตาม

อิงโกะให้สัญญากับตัวเองว่าวันนี้เธอต้องทำวันนี้ให้เป็นหนึ่งในความทรงจำที่ดีของอิซุคุให้ได้

“เก่งมากจ้ะ ถ้าอย่างนั้นลูกเอากระเป๋าไปวางไว้หน้าบ้านนะ เดี๋ยวแม่เอาลงไปให้” คุณแม่ร่างเล็กลูบหัวผู้เป็นลูกชายด้วยความเอ็นดู

“ตะ แต่ผมเอาลงไปให้ได้นะครับ!”

แววตามุ่งมั่นของลูกขายเธอทำให้เธอรู้สึกเขวเล็กน้อย เพราะถึงแม้เจ้าตัวจะบอกว่าทำได้แต่เธอไม่อยากให้ลูกชายที่ตอนนี้ยังตัวเล็กๆถือของหนักๆลงบันไดคนเดียว เธอจึงหาทางที่จะประณีประนอมและเธอก็นึกบางอย่างออก “อืม..เอาอย่างนี้มั้ย ลูกไปเอากระเป๋าไปวางหน้าประตูแล้วช่วยแม่หากุญแจบ้าน แม่จำได้ว่าแม่ตั้งไว้แถวห้องครัวแต่แม่หาไม่เจอ..”

เธอโกหกลูกชายไปทั้งๆที่เธอเองนั้นจำได้ชัดเลยว่าเธอเอาไปตั้งไว้ข้างไมโครเวฟ แต่เพื่อที่เธอจะได้เอาข้าวของไปใส่รถเช่าได้เองโดยที่ไม่ทำให้อิซุคุรู้สึกขุ่นเคืองใจก่อนออกเดินทางเธอเองก็จำเป็นต้องหลอกลูกแบบนี้

“ครับ!” อิซุคุเองก็พยักหน้าหงึกๆ แล้ววิ่งไปในครัวอย่างรวดเร็ว

อิงโกะส่ายหน้าน้อยๆกับความน่ารักของลูกชายแล้วเอาข้าวของต่างๆไปตั้งไว้ในรถแล้วกลับขึ้นไปหาลูกชาย ซึ่งเธอก็สับสนเล็กๆเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าจ๋อยๆของเขา

“แม่ครับ ผมหากุญแจไม่เจอ...”

“ลูกได้ดูตรงข้างไมโครเวฟรึยัง มันอาจจะอยู่ตรงนั้นก็ได้นะ” เธอลูบศีรษะปุกปุยสีเขียวเข้มของลูกชายเพื่อปลอบประโลมเบาๆ

“ผมดูแล้วครับ แต่มันไม่ได้อยู่ในห้องครัว..”อิซุคุทำหน้าเหมือนอยากจะร้องไห้แต่กลั้นเอาไว้

“งั้นเรามาหาด้วยกันนะลูก เดี๋ยวแม่ไปดูในห้องนอนตัวเอง” เธอบอกกับลูกชายด้วยรอยยิ้ม

“งะ งั้นผมจะไปหาที่ห้องนั่งเล่นนะครับ!”

“โอเคจ้ะ ถ้าลูกเจอแล้วมาหาแม่นะ เราจะได้ออกไปด้วยกันเลย”

“ครับแม่!”

อิงโกะมองลูกชายวิ่งไปทางห้องนั่งเล่นแล้วส่ายหน้าเบาๆด้วยรอยยิ้ม เธอเข้าไปเช็คในห้องครัวก่อนครู่หนึ่งเผื่อลูกชายเธอจะมองข้ามไปบางจุดเลยหาไม่เจอ แต่เมื่อไม่เจอจริงๆดังที่ลูกชายเธอว่า อิงโกะก็เดินเข้าไปในห้องนอนของตัวเองแทนโดยไม่รอช้า

+++++++++

อิซุคุกวาดสายตาไปรอบๆห้องนั่งเล่นอย่างระมัดระวังเพื่อไม่ให้สิ่งที่เขาหาหลุดรอดสายตาไปได้ เขาผุดลุกผุดนั่งตรงแถวโซฟาและโต๊ะรับแขกหลายต่อหลายรอบ เขาถึงขึ้นก้มไปมองหลังทีวีและยกแก้วน้ำที่ตั้งแถวนั้นขึ้นดู แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ไม่เห็นวี่แววของกุญแจแต่อย่างใด

‘หรือแม่จะเอาไปวางไว้ตรงตู้เก็บรองเท้ากันนะ’ อิซุคุคิดในใจแล้วพยักหน้ากับตัวเอง

ในขณะที่เขากำลังจะเดินไปหน้าบ้านเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงบางอย่างดังขึ้นเบาๆ เด็กชายมองไปทางต้นเสียงด้วยความสงสัยและเดินไปทางนั้นด้วยความใคร่รู้ เขาค่อยๆย่องตามเสียงรุ้งกริ้งที่ดังขึ้นคล้ายๆโลหะเล็กๆกระทบกัน ซึ่งปรากฎว่าเสียงนั้นดังมาจากห้องของเขานั่นเอง และด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็นเด็กชายตัวน้อยก็เปิดประตูเข้าไปโดยไม่รีรอ

ดวงตากลมโตของเด็กชายผมสีเขียวเบิกกว้างขึ้นเมื่อเขาเห็นวัตถุบางอย่างลอยเคว้งอยู่แถวโต๊ะคอมของเขา โดยลักษณะของเจ้าวัตถุนั้นเหมือนโซ่ทรงกลมที่คล้องกุญแจต่างๆเข้าด้วยกันโดยที่ตรงกลางมีเสาอากาศ(?)และท่อนคล้ายๆหยดน้ำสองท่อนเชื่อมเข้ากับส่วนโซ่ ซึ่งถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิดเขาเคยเห็นของคล้ายๆกันในนิทานโจรสลัดในห้องสมุด ซึ่งนั่นก็พอเข้าใจได้ แต่การที่วัตถุมาลอยอยู่ในห้องนอนของเขานี่สิ..

‘หรือว่าจะเป็นผลของอัตลักษณ์?’เด็กชายคิด เพราะแม่ของเขาเองก็สามารถดึงดูดของเล็กๆเข้าหาตัวเองได้เหมือนกัน และเมื่อคิดได้เช่นนั้นเขาก็เดินเข้าไปคว้าเจ้าวัตถุนั่นมาถือทันที

“ _จ๊ากกกก_ _!!!_ ”

“อ๊าาาาาาาา!!!” อิซุคุร้องแล้วรีบปล่อยเจ้าวัตถุที่ส่งเสียงร้องได้นั่นออกจากมือทันที เด็กชายกระพริบตาปริบๆมองพวงกุญแจหันหน้า(?)มาทางเขาแล้วพยายามลอยหลบไปทางหัวเตียงอย่างรวดเร็ว

‘นะ นี่มันอะไรกัน’

“สะ สวัสดี?” เด็กชายลองเอ่ยทักออกไปด้วยสีหน้ามึนงงแม้น้ำเสียงจะออกมาในเชิงตั้งคำถามก็ตาม

_“แย่ล่ะ_ _!_ _มนุษย์หาฉันเจอแล้ว_ _!_ _ไม่ดีแน่ๆ ทำไงดีล่ะทีนี้_ _!_ _”_ พวงกุญแจส่งเสียงร้องด้วยท่าทางดูร้อนลน มันสั่นกุญแจที่คล้องอยู่กระทบกันจนเกิดเสียงกรุ้งกริ้งดังกังวาล

“นะ นี่ ใจเย็นก่อนสิ ที่นายพูดมาหมายความว่าอะไรเหรอ? ใครจะทำอะไรนาย?” ด้วยหัวใจของฮีโร่อิซุคุรีบถามออกไปอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยความเป็นห่วง แม้ว่าสิ่งที่เขาถามนั้นจะเป็นพวงกุญแจแปลกๆที่พูดได้ก็ตาม

เจ้ากุญแจหยุดเหวี่ยงไปมาแล้วลอยมาหยุดตรงหน้าของเขาทันควัน “นายพูดว่าอะไรนะ? นายเข้าใจที่ฉันพูดด้วยเหรอ? เป็นไปไม่ได้น่า!?”

“ตะ แต่ฉันเข้าใจที่นายพูดนะ” อิซุคุที่ยังคงสับสนเอ่ยเถียงออกมาด้วยใบหน้ามึนๆ

สิ่งมีชีวิต(?)รูปร่างคล้ายพวงกุญแจถอยห่างออกไปแล้วลอยวนรอบๆตัวเด็กชายผมสีเขียวสองสามรอบก่อนที่จะมาหยุดตรงหน้าของเข้าอีกรอบ อิซุคุที่เดาสถานการณ์ไม่ค่อยถูกเองก็ได้แต่เล่นไม้เล่นมือตัวเองด้วยท่าทางอยู่ไม่สุข “เข้าใจล่ะ เพราะออร่าของนายนี่เอง ไม่ได้มาเห็นกับตาตัวเองก็คงไม่เชื่อนะเนี่ย..”

“หมายความว่าอะไร—“

“อิซุคุ เจอรึเปล่าลูก!”

‘ละ ลืมแม่ไปซะสนิทเลย!’ อิซุคุเบิกตากว้างแอบกรีดร้องในใจ เขารีบตะโกนตอบกลับไปเผื่อแม่ของเขาจะโผงผางเปิดประตูเข้ามาเจอพวงกุญแจลอยได้แล้วจะเป็นลมเป็นแล้งเอา “ผะ ผมหาในห้องผมอยู่ครับ! เดี๋ยวผมออกไปนะครับ!” พูดจบเขาก็หันขวับไปทางเจ้าพวงกุญแจด้วยใบหน้าแตกตื่น “เอาไงดีอ่ะ ฉันต้องเอากุญแจบ้าน—“

พูดถึงกุญแจบ้านดวงตากลมโตของเด็กชายก็เหลือบไปเห็นกุญแจดอกที่คุ้นเคยห้อยเท้งเต้งไปกับเจ้าพวงกุญแจพูดได้

“นายนี่เอง!”

_“อะไร_ _!_ _? แหกปากอะไรของนายเนี่ย_ _!_ _”_ พวงกุญแจประหลาดร้องเสียงเหวอเมื่อจู่ๆเจ้าเด็กหัวฟูตรงหน้าก็ส่งเสียงดังชี้มาทางมัน

“ก็นายนี่แหละที่ขโมยกุญแจบ้านฉันไปน่ะ!”

_“ก็ฉันเจอมันตั้งอยู่มันก็ต้องเป็นของฉันสิ”_

“แต่มันอยู่ในบ้านฉันนะ!”

แกร๊ก

“อิซุคุ แม่เจอกุญแจสำรองแล้ว เรา—“

จู่ๆแม่ของอิซุคุก็เปิดประตูเข้ามาโดยไม่บอกไม่กล่าวพร้อมกับชูกุญแจดอกที่มีลักษณะคล้ายกันให้ดู แต่เหมือนเมื่อเธอสังเกตเห็นว่าลูกชายของเธอกำลังสื่อสารกับอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ที่บินได้เธอก็ชะงักค้างไป ทั้งเขาและเจ้าพวงกุญแจเองก็ชะงักแล้วหันไปมองคุณแม่ผมสีเขียวเช่นกัน

30 วินาทีที่เงียบงันผ่านไป แต่ก็จบด้วยเสียงล้มตึงของแม่ของเขา

“อ๊า แม่! ทำใจดีๆไว้ครับ!”

+++++++++++

อิซุคุทำอะไรไม่ถูกไปพักใหญ่จนท้ายที่สุดเหมือนเจ้าพวงกุญแจพูดได้จะตั้งตัวได้ก็เลยใช้พลังจิต(?)ทำให้แม่ของเขาลอยไปนอนบนเตียงของเขาดีๆ ระหว่างที่รอให้แม่ของเขาตื่นนั้นก็ซักไซร้เจ้าสิ่งประหลาดนี่แทน

เขาได้ความว่าแท้จริงแล้วเจ้านี่เป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งมีชีวิตสายพันธุ์ที่ชื่อว่าโปเกม่อน ตัวมันคือเคลฟฟี่(Klefki) โปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจ ซึ่งเมื่ออิซุคุบอกไปว่าไม่รู้จักว่าโปเกม่อนคืออะไร เจ้าเคลฟฟี่ก็บ่นใหญ่ว่าผู้ใหญ่สมัยนี้ไม่ยอมสั่งสอนเด็กดีๆแต่เหมือนมันจะนึกอะไรได้แล้วจ๋อยไปก่อนจะเล่าถึงสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในอดีตให้เขาฟัง

ตัวของเคลฟฟี่ด้วยความที่มันเป็นโปเกม่อนประเภทภูติและเหล็กทำให้มันมีชีวิตที่ยาวนานกว่าโปเกม่อนทั่วไป มันบอกว่าก่อนหน้านี้ตั้งแต่การกำเนิดโลกโปเกม่อนได้อยู่คู่กับโลกนี้มาเป็นเวลายาวนานแล้ว พวกโปเกม่อนที่มีมากกว่าหลายร้อยรูปแบบนั้นกระจายไปอยู่ตามพื้นที่ต่างๆและวิวัฒนาการตัวเองให้เข้ากับพื้นที่อยู่อาศัย จากนั้นยุคของมนุษย์ก็เริ่มต้นขึ้น แม้จะกระท่อนกระแท่นและมีเรื่องแปลกๆไปบ้าง แต่สุดท้ายโปเกม่อนและมนุษย์ก็เอื้ออาศัยซึ่งกันและกัน

นานวันเข้าก็เกิดอุปกรณ์ที่ชื่อว่า โปเกบอล ที่ใช้สำหรับการจับโปเกม่อนขึ้นพร้อมกับความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างโปเกม่อนกับมนุษญ์ผู้เป็นโปเกม่อนเทรนเนอร์เข้า เคลฟฟี่เล่าว่าโปเกม่อนนั้นส่วนมากแล้วจะขับเคลื่อนด้วยสัญชาตญาณ แม้ว่ามันจะมีความคิดและเข้าใจภาษามนุษย์กัน แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะตัดสินใจเองได้อย่างถูกต้อง ดังนั้นจึงเป็นหน้าที่ของเทรนเนอร์ที่จะคอยชี้นำให้โปเกม่อนที่เป็นคู่หูแข็งแกร่งขึ้นไปด้วยกัน

ถ้าจะพูดให้ชัดๆเลยก็คือ ก่อนหน้านี้ทั้งโลกเต็มไปด้วยโปเกม่อนเทรนเนอร์และโปเกม่อนที่อยู่ตามธรรมชาติและตามบ้านเรือน

_“จนกระทั่งเมื่อ 200 กว่าปีก่อน”_ เคลฟฟี่เอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงเซื่องซึม

“ตอนที่อัตลักษณ์เกิดขึ้นเหรอ?”

โปเกม่อนภูติกุญแจท่าทางฮึดฮัดน้อยๆเมื่อได้ยินคำว่าอัต _ลักษณ์ “ใช่ พออัตลักษณ์เกิดขึ้นความปั่นป่วนก็เกิดขึ้นลุกลามไปทั่ว เกิดจราจลไปทั่วทุกหนแห่ง ผู้คนเข่นฆ่ากันเอง รวมไปถึงโปเกม่อน...”_

อิซุคุหน้าขาวซีด “ตะ แต่ ทำไมกันล่ะ”

_“ฉันไม่ค่อยแน่ใจความคิดมนุษย์เท่าไร แต่ฉันเคยได้ยินว่าเคยมีคนที่แค้นเทรนเนอร์คนนึงแล้วก็จัดการฆ่าเทรนเนอร์คนนั้นด้วยอัตลักษณ์ แน่นอนว่าโปเกม่อนก็ต้องปกป้องเทรนเนอร์ของตน สุดท้ายก็ตายไปด้วยกัน”_

“เรื่องแบบนั้นมัน..” เด็กชายมีสีหน้าหดหู่อย่างเห็นได้ชัดเจน ดวงตากลมโตเริ่มมีน้ำตาคลอคลับคล้ายจะร้องไห้ออกมาอยู่รอมร่อ

_“โหดร้าย? ป่าเถื่อน? ถึงอย่างนั้นนั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในสมัยนั้น นี่ยังไม่นับเรื่องที่มีคนใช้อัตลักษณ์ทำร้ายโปเกม่อนแล้วจับมาใช้งานเพื่อความสะดวกสบายส่วนตนอีกนะ”_ เคลฟฟี่ถอนหายใจออกมาเบาๆ _“จนแล้วจนรอดเมื่อเหตุการณ์คล้ายๆกันนี้เกิดขึ้นบ่อยเข้าๆ จำนวนโปเกม่อนก็ลดลง พวกคนใหญ่คนโตทั่วโลกก็ตัดสินใจส่งโปเกม่อนทุกตัวทั้งที่มีเจ้าของและอาศัยอยู่ตามธรรมชาติไปยังเขตปกครองพิเศษ”_

“เอ๋? แต่แบบนั้นก็ต้องกว้างมากๆเลยนะ” อิซุคุกระพริบตาปริบๆแล้วคิดตามเพราะการที่โปเกม่อนที่เยอะขนาดนั้นจะอัดแน่นรวมกันได้ในพื้นที่เดียวได้พื้นที่นั้นต้องกว้างยิ่งกว่าประเทศญี่ปุ่นแน่ๆ

_“ฉันเองก็ไม่รู้หรอก เพราะฉันคอยหลบตามบ้านเรือนตลอดเลยไม่ได้ถูกจับไปกับเขาด้วย อีกอย่างจริงๆพวกนั้นก็ไม่ได้ส่งโปเกม่อนไปเยอะขนาดนั้นหรอก”_ เจ้าพวงกุญแจตอบห้วนๆ

เด็กชายกระพริบตาปริบๆ เพราะคำพูดของเคลฟฟี่เหมือนแฝงอะไรบางอย่างอยู่แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรมากนัก อิซุคุลองนึกภาพตามเรื่องเล่าของโปเกม่อนตรงหน้าแทน ภาพของผู้คนออกผจญภัยไปพร้อมกับโปเกม่อน มีเคลฟฟี่บินเต็มไปหมดเลยไม่ว่าจะไปที่ไหน มันคงจะเป็นโลกที่น่าสนุกไม่น้อยเลย

“แต่ฉันเองก็อยากเห็นนะ โลกที่เต็มไปด้วยโปเกม่อนน่ะ” อิซุคุกระโดดขึ้นเก้าอี้ เขาจัดการเปิดคอมและค่อยๆพิมพ์สะกดคำว่าโปเกม่อนค้นหาในอินเตอร์เน็ต ซึ่งแม้จะเป็นเว็ปไซต์สำหรับค้นหาชื่อดังแล้วก็ตามแต่ข้อมูลที่ปรากฏก็มีเพียงแค่ 3 หน้าเท่านั้น แถมยังไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เกี่ยวข้องกันอีกด้วย

_“เปล่าประโยชน์น่ะ ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับโปเกม่อนทุกอย่างคงถูกลบไปหมดแล้วแหละ”_ เด็กชายมองเคลฟฟี่ที่ลอยมาหยุดตรงข้างไหล่ของเขาด้วยใบหน้าผิดหวัง

“เสียดายจัง เดี๋ยวนะ..แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายถึงว่าพวกนั้นจะลบข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับคนไปนี่นา”

_“หืม?”_ เคลฟฟี่หันมามองเขาแล้วเอียงตัวน้อยๆ อิซุคุคิดว่านั่นอาจจะคล้ายๆตอนที่เขาเอียงคอเพราะสงสัยอะไรบางอย่าง

“ก็ นายบอกฉันว่าเมื่อก่อนโปเกม่อนมีเทรนเนอร์ที่คอยช่วยกันและกันใช่รึเปล่า ถ้าฉันลองหาด้วยชื่อเทรนเนอร์ ฉันอาจจะเจออะไรก็ได้” เด็กชายบอกโปเกม่อนภูติด้วยใบหน้ามุ่งมั่น

_“หรือไม่ก็หาด้วยชื่อโปเกม่อน เพราะคงไม่มีใครมาตามลบซะทุกอย่างหรอก”_ เคลฟฟี่เอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นด้วย _“ฉลาดเหมือนกันนะนายน่ะ”_

“เฮ้!” อิซุคุท้วงคำพูดกึ่งด่ากึ่งชมด้วยแก้มป่องๆแต่เขาก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าไม่รู้สึกดีล่ะนะ

หลังจากนั้นเขากับเจ้าโปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจก็พากันคิดคำคิดชื่อเพื่อใช้ในการค้นหา แต่ชื่อยากๆที่เคลฟฟี่บอกมาแต่ละชื่อก็ไม่มีขึ้นให้เห็นเลยแม้แต่น้อย เมื่อเขาทั้งคู่ต่างรู้สึกเริ่มจนใจตอนนั้นเจ้าภูติเหล็กก็พูดส่งๆออกมา

_“ไหนๆก็ไหนๆแล้ว หาคำว่า ป๊อปโปะ(Pidgey) เลยก็ได้”_

“โอเค” แม้จะไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไหร่เพราะว่าป๊อปโปะเป็นนกดุๆธรรมดาที่เห็นได้ทั่วไปแต่เขาก็ยอมทำตามแต่โดยดี ซึ่งเมื่อกดเอ็นเตอร์ ข้อมูลของนกป๊อปโปะก็ขึ้นมาเต็มไปหมด มีทั้งรูปภาพและสายพันธุ์ที่เกี่ยวข้องซึ่งเขาแค่เลิกคิ้วและจัดการเปิดเว็ปไซต์ที่ถือว่าเป็นแหล่งรวมความรู้ชื่อดังเข้าไปดูทันที

เพื่อโปเกม่อนข้าง ดวงตาสีมรกตของเด็กชายจึงค่อยๆไล่ไปตัวอักษรอย่างช้าๆ บางคำเขาก็ไม่เข้าใจเท่าไรนักแต่เขาค่อยๆประมวลไปทีละนิดๆ ในขณะเดียวกันเจ้าโปเกม่อนภูติเองก็ดูจะร้อนรนด้วยความที่อ่านภาษามนุษย์ไม่ออกแต่ก็อยากรู้ว่าบนหน้าจอนั้นมีเขียนอะไรไว้บ้าง

_“ว่าไง ในนั้นเขียนว่าอะไรบ้างล่ะ”_ น้ำเสียงของโปเกม่อนข้างๆเต็มไปด้วยความตื่นเต้นด้วยเหตุผลบางอย่าง

“อืม.. เขาเขียนว่าป๊อปโปะคือสัตว์ปีกประเภทหนึ่ง พบได้ทั่วไป เป็นญาติกับพีเจียน(Pidgeotto)? มีนิสัยดุร้าย ไม่ควรเข้าใกล้เด็ดขาด” เด็กชายเกาหัวน้อยๆ เนื่องจากข้อมูลที่เคลฟฟี่ให้หาไม่ได้เขียนอะไรเกี่ยวกับโปเกม่อนสักนิดเดียว “ว่าแต่นายให้ฉันหาข้อมูลนกทำไมกันล่ะ”

_“ก็ป๊อปโปะน่ะเป็นโปเกม่อนน่ะสิ”_

“เอ๋!? ป๊อปโปะคือโปเกม่อนเหรอ!?”

อิซุคุตกตะลึง เพราะตั้งแต่ที่เขาเข้าโรงเรียน ครูเขาทุกคนต่างบอกให้หลีกเลี่ยงนกที่ชื่อป๊อปโปะตลอด บอกว่ามันมีนิสัยดุร้าย ชอบทำร้ายคน เขาไม่นึกไม่ฝันมาก่อนว่ามันจะไม่ใช่นกธรรมดา ตอนนั้นเอง เขาหันไปยังเจ้าพวงกุญแจกะว่าจะขอความคิดเห็น แต่แล้วก็เบิกตากว้างขึ้นเพราะนึกอะไรขึ้นมาได้ “ฉันคิดว่า..คนที่ซ่อนข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับโปเกม่อนอาจจะใช้วิธีบิดเบือนข้อมูลของป๊อปโปะแทนก็ได้!”

_“ยังไงล่ะนั่น?”_

“ก็ป๊อปโปะน่ะเหมือนนกพิราบตัวใหญ่บินไปได้ทุกที่ใช่รึเปล่า ถ้าให้ไล่จับทุกตัวคงเป็นไปไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว เพราะงั้นบอกไปเลยว่าเป็นนกธรรมดาก็จบเรื่องใช่มั้ยล่ะ!” เด็กชายชูมือขึ้นยิ้มร่าเหมือนไขความลับของโลกได้ก็ไม่ปาน “แถมถ้าบอกว่ามมันดุก็ไม่มีใครยุ่งกับมันแล้วด้วย”

_“อย่างนี้นี่เอง”_ เคลฟฟี่พยักหน้า(ตัว?)หงึกๆ ซึ่งดูตื่นเต้นไม่แพ้กับเด็กชายผมเขียวเลยเช่นกัน _“มิน่าถึงเห็นป๊อปโปะบินอยู่นอกหน้าต่างบางที ฉันคิดว่าพวกนั้นเหมือนกับฉันซะอีก”_

“นายพอจะนึกชื่อ—“

“อิซุคุ?”

เจ้าของชื่อหันขวับไปตามเสียงเรียกซึ่งจะเป็นใครไม่ได้นอกจากแม่ของเขาซึ่งมองมาด้วยสีหน้าเป็นกังวลและดูเป็นห่วงเขาสุดๆ อิซุคุเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าเธอตื่นแล้วได้ยินสิ่งที่พวกเขาคุยกันมากน้อยขนาดไหน ส่วนเคลฟฟี่เองก็ดูเกรงๆและลอยมาหลบหลังศีรษะของเขาพลางดูลาดเลา

“อืม..” อิซุคุคิดหนัก แต่สุดท้ายก็เลือกทางออกที่ง่ายที่สุดแทน “แม่ครับนี่เคลฟฟี่ เขาเป็นโปเกม่อนครับ”

“โปเกม่อน? อ้อ..”

เด็กชายกระพริบตาปริบๆ เพราะเขาไม่คิดว่าแม่ของเขาจะรู้ด้วยว่าโปเกม่อนคืออะไร “แม่รู้จักโปเกม่อนด้วยเหรอครับ”

แม่ของเด็กชายส่ายหน้าน้อยๆด้วยรอยยิ้ม “แม่ไม่ได้รู้อะไรลึกหรอก แม่รู้แค่ว่าเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตเผ่าพันธุ์หนึ่ง แต่คนที่รู้จริงๆคงเป็นอาของลูกมากกว่า”

“อาของผม?” อิซุคุทำหน้างงเข้าไปใหญ่ เพราะเขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าตัวเองมีอากับเขาด้วย

“ใช่แล้วล่ะ” แม่ของเด็กชายเดินออกจากห้องไปและกลับมาพร้อมกับอัลบั้มรูปเก่าๆ เธอนั่งลงบนเตียงและเปิดรูปชายผมสีเข้มและมีผิวน้ำผึ้งคล้ายๆเขาดู ชายคนนั้นใส่ชุดเสื้อยืดคอกลมสีขาวกับกางเกงยีนส์ธรรมดาๆ กำลังยิ้มกว้างชูสองนิ้วอยู่ข้างๆแม่ของเขา ซึ่งเขาเดาว่าตอนนั้นน่าจะยังเป็นวัยรุ่นอยู่ทั้งคู่เลย “นี่จ้ะ คุคุย อาของลูก”

“ว้าว..” เด็กชายมองภาพของผู้เป็นอาตาค้าง เพราะอาของเขานั้นดูแตกต่างจากแม่ของเขาโดยสิ้นเชิงเลยก็ว่าได้

อิงโกะถอนหายใจน้อยๆ “เกือบ 10 ปีแล้วที่แม่ไม่ได้ข่าวคราวของเขาเลย แม่แค่ได้ยินแว่วๆมาว่าเขาแต่งงานที่อะโลล่า แต่แม่จะโทษเขาก็ไม่ได้เพราะเขตปกครองพิเศษกับพื้นที่อื่นๆทั่วโลกนั้นแทบจะติดต่อหากันไม่ได้เลย”

“แล้ว แล้วอาคุคุยไปทำอะไรที่นั่นเหรอครับ?” อิซุคุถามออกมาด้วยความตื่นเต้นกับข้อมูลใหม่ที่ได้รับ เคลฟฟี่เองก็ดูจะสนใจเรื่องนี้ด้วยเหมือนกันเลยลอยออกมาจากที่แอบ(หลังหัวของเด็กชาย)

“เขาไปเป็นนักวิจัยที่นั่นจ้ะ” แม่ของเขาเอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้ม “เขาพูดไว้เกี่ยวกับท่าต่อสู้หรืออะไรสักอย่างคล้ายๆกันของโปเกม่อน แม่ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไรนักแต่อาลูกก็ดำเนินเรื่องจนสามารถเดินทางเข้าไปที่เขตปกครองพิเศษได้”

“แสดงว่าอาคุคุยต้องเก่งมากแน่เลยครับถึงทำแบบนั้นได้!”

“ใช่จ้ะ คุคุยน่ะฉลาดและเจิดจ้ายิ่งกว่าใครๆในรุ่นเดียวกัน” นึกถึงความหลังแล้วอิงโกะก็ยิ้มออกมาแต่แล้วรอยยิ้มนั่นก็ฝืดเฝือนลงท้ายที่สุดเธอก็ถอนหายใจออกมา “อิซุคุ จริงๆแล้วอาของลูกเองเขาก็ไร้อัตลักษณ์เหมือนกับลูกนะ”

“อะ เอ๋?” อิซุคุกระเด้งออกจากเก้าอี้ที่นั่งแล้วพุ่งเข้าหาผู้เป็นแม่ทันที “แม่หมายความว่าอาคุคุย..”

อิงโกะดึงลูกชายอันเป็นที่รักมากอดเบาๆ “อาคุคุยของลูกถึงแม้เขาจะฉลาดและนิสัยดีก็ตามแต่เขาเองก็ต้องเจอความลำบากด้วยเหตุผลที่เขาเองก็ควบคุมไม่ได้ พอแม่รู้ว่าลูกเองก็ต้องเจออะไรแบบนี้แม่ก็เลย...”

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่แม่เขาเปิดอกคุยกับเขาเรื่องนี้ตรงๆ ที่ผ่านมาเขาเชื่อมาโดยตลอดว่าแม่ไม่เชื่อในความฝันของเขาในการเป็นฮีโร่ก็เลยขอโทษเขาในวันนั้น แต่เมื่อคิดๆดูแล้วแม่เขาคงจะแค่กลัวแทนอิซุคุ กลัวว่าเขาต้องเจอเรื่องยากลำบาก ไม่ก็กลัวว่าเขาจะเสียใจถ้าความฝันของเขาจะไม่มีวันเป็นจริง

_“แม่ของนายเธอเป็นคนดีนะ”_ เคลฟฟี่ที่ดูทั้งคู่อยู่นานเอ่ยออกมาอย่างจริงใจ

อิซุคุหันไปทางโปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้างพร้อมกับพยักหน้ารับรัวๆ “อื้ม ดีที่สุดในโลกเลยล่ะ!”

อิงโกะชะงักค้างไปพักหนึ่งก่อนจะหันมองลูกชายของเธอกับโปเกม่อนที่ชื่อเคลฟฟี่ด้วยใบหน้าฉงน “อิซุคุ ลูกคุยกับเคลฟฟี่เหรอลูก?”

เด็กชายเงยหน้ามองผู้เป็นแม่เล็กน้อยด้วยท่าทางสับสนและไม่ค่อยมั่นใจในคำถามที่ได้ยินก่อนจะพยักหน้าน้อยๆ “ใช่ครับ...”

คุณแม่ผมสีเขียวเข้มขมวดคิ้วและรู้สึกงงงวยไม่แพ้กัน เพราะทั้งสองต่างก็รู้ดีว่าตัวเด็กชายเองนั้นไร้ซึ่งอัตลักษณ์ แต่อิซุคุเองก็ไม่ใช่เด็กขี้โกหก ถึงอย่างนั้นการที่จะคุยกับโปเกม่อนได้นั้นไม่น่าจะมีทางเป็นไปได้เลย ถ้าเป็นไปได้เธออยากจะโทรถามน้องชายของเธอให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด เพราะเขาคงช่วยอธิบายอะไรเธอได้มากกว่านี้

เคลฟฟี่มองสองแม่ลูกที่จู่ๆก็มีท่าทางแปลกๆกับการที่คนเป็นลูกชายคุยกับโปเกม่อนรู้เรื่องก็รู้สึกสงสารทั้งคู่ขึ้นมาไม่ได้จึงถอนหายใจแล้วเอ่ยแทรกขึ้นมาในความเงียบงัน

_“บอกเธอไปสิว่านายมีออร่ามากกว่ามนุษย์คนอื่นๆทำให้เข้าใจภาษาโปเกม่อนได้”_

“อะ โอเค..” อิซุคุพยักหน้าแล้วเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงหวั่นกลัวเล็กๆ “เคลฟฟี่บอกว่าผมมีออร่ามากกว่ามนุษย์คนอื่นๆเลยคุยกับเขารู้เรื่องครับ..”

_“บอกเธอไปอีกว่าหลายร้อยปีจะมีสักคน และถ้าอยากใช้งานพลังนี้ได้ต้องให้ลูคาริโอ โปเกม่อนผู้ใช้ออร่าสอน”_ โปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจเอ่ยต่อเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าไม่มั่นใจของคนเป็นแม่

อิซุคุบอกสิ่งที่เคลฟฟี่พูดไว้ให้กับแม่ของเขาฟัง เธอรู้สึกอึดอัดใจไม่น้อยเพราะเธอไม่แน่ใจว่าสิ่งที่เขาพูดมานั้นจะเป็นเรื่องจริงรึเปล่า เธอคิดอยู่นานก่อนจะนึกออกแล้วกลับห้องของเธอไปเอาภาพถ่ายที่น้องชายของเธอส่งมาให้เมื่อ 10 ปีก่อนมาให้ลูกดู เป็นภาพของคุคุยที่กำลังยิ้มชูสองนิ้วหันหน้าให้กล้องข้างๆของเขามีโปเกม่อนแมวร่างยักษ์ซึ่งไม่มีทางเห็นได้ในเมืองหรือนอกเขตปกครองพิเศษแน่ๆอย่างกาโอกาเอ็น (Incineroar)

“อิซุคุ ลูกถามเคลฟฟี่ให้แม่หน่อยได้มั้ยว่าโปแกม่อนตัวนี้เรียกว่าอะไร”

เคลฟฟี่ที่ลอยอยู่ไม่ไกลฮึดฮัดหน่อยๆ เพราะความจริงเขาเข้าใจภาษามนุษย์ 100 เปอร์เซ็นต์ ไม่จำเป็นต้องฝากถามกันมาก็ได้ _“นั่นน่ะกาโอกาเอ็น โดยธรรมชาติแล้วเป็นพวกหัวร้อน ถ้าเจอตามป่าล่ะก็อย่าได้ไปยุ่งเชียว”_

“อะ..อืม เคลฟฟี่บอกว่าชื่อกาโอกาเอ็นครับ” เด็กชายเอ่ยออกมาโดยหลบสายตาของผู้เป็นแม่ ส่วนหนึ่งเขากลัวว่าแม่จะไม่เชื่อสิ่งที่เขาพูด แม้จะรู้ดีว่าแม่ของเขาเป็นคนเดียวในโลกที่จะอยู่ข้างเขาเสมอก็ตาม แต่ในเวลาแบบนี้เขากลับทำไม่ได้และเขาก็รู้สึกแย่มากที่เขาไม่อาจมั่นใจแม่ของตัวเองได้อย่างเต็มอก

ในตอนนี่เด็กชายกำลังจะร้องไห้นั่นเอง แม่ของเขาก็เข้ามากอดเขาแน่นอีกครั้งและเอ่ยชื่อของเขาออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงดีใจ

“อิซุคุ...ที่ผ่านมาแม่รู้นะว่าลูกทุกข์ใจมาโดยตลอดเรื่องที่ลูกไม่มีอัตลักษณ์” อิงโกะกอดลูกของเธอแน่นด้วยร่างกายที่สั่นเครือจากการที่กลั้นน้ำตาไว้ “แต่สำหรับแม่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่เลย เพราะแม่รู้ว่าลูกมีสิ่งที่พิเศษว่าคนอื่นๆมาโดยตลอด แม้ว่าจะมีหรือไม่มีพลังที่ว่านี้ก็ตาม”

“แม่ครับ..!” จากนั้นทั้งคู่ก็ปล่อยโฮออกมาพร้อมกัน

“มะ แม่ดีใจนะ ฮึก! ที่จากนี้ลูกจะไม่ต้องคอยทุกข์ใจเรื่องนี้อีกแล้ว..”

“แม่ครับ..ฮือ...”

_“สมกับเป็นแม่ลูกกันจริงๆเลย พับผ่าเถอะ”_

+++++++++++++++++

* Wild Pokemon Appear! *

เคลฟฟี่(Klefki)

ป๊อปโปะ(Pidgey)

พีเจียน(Pidgeotto)

กาโอกาเอ็น (Incineroar)


	2. Chapter 2

สรุปแล้ววันนั้นพวกเขาก็ไม่ได้ไปทะเลด้วยกัน แต่ทั้งสองแม่ลูกพากันช่วยหาข้อมูลเพื่อทำเรื่องขอติดต่อคุคุยที่อยู่ที่เขตปกครองพิเศษแทน ซึ่งขั้นตอนรวบรวมเอกสารนั้นคนเป็นแม่จัดการได้อย่างรวดเร็วอยู่แล้วแม้จะล่วงเลยผ่านมากว่า 10 ปีก็ตาม แต่สิ่งที่ยากเห็นว่าคงเป็นเรื่องคำร้องที่ต้องพิมพ์ส่งไปด้วย

คุยกันอยู่สักพักสองคนและหนึ่งโปเกม่อนตัดสินใจที่จะเขียนเกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่อิซุคุรู้เรื่องโปเกม่อน แต่ใส่ข้อมูลโกหกไปว่าเขาคุยกับป๊อปโปะที่บินผ่านแถวบ้านตัวหนึ่งถึงได้รู้ข้อมูลนี้และทราบจากแม่ของเขาเกี่ยวกับอาก็เลยอยากได้คำปรึกษาแล้วปิดเรื่องที่เจอเคลฟฟี่ไว้ เพราะเจ้าโปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจไม่อยากถูกคนที่ไม่รู้จักมักจี่จับส่งไปอยู่ที่อื่นโดยที่ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าจะถูกส่งไปยังเขตปกครองพิเศษรึเปล่า

_“ฉันไม่อยากเสี่ยงกับการไว้ใจมนุษย์พวกนั้นหรอกนะ”_ เคลฟฟี่เอ่ยออกมาอย่างไม่อ้อมค้อม _“แค่โดนอัตลักษณ์หรือไม่ก็เจอโปเกบอลฉันก็จบเห่ได้แล้ว ถึงจะหนีออกมาได้ง่ายๆก็เถอะ แต่อย่างที่มนุษย์ว่าไว้ล่ะ ปลอดภัยไว้ก่อน”_

เด็กชายพยักหน้าด้วยความเข้าใจเพราะถ้าเขาเป็นเคลฟฟี่เขาก็คงไม่อยากเอาชีวิตและอิสรภาพเสี่ยงเหมือนกัน

หลังจากวันนั้นประมาณ 1 อาทิตย์ก็มีพัศดุปิดผนึกอย่างดีจากทางการส่งมายังบ้านของเขา ซึ่งตอนแรกพวกเขาก็งงๆว่าทำไมทางการถึงส่งของมาให้ แต่เมื่อเปิดกล่องออกมาแล้วอ่านจดหมายที่อยู่ข้างในทั้งคู่ก็ดีใจจนน้ำตาแทบไหล(อีกแล้ว) เพราะคุคุยรู้เรื่องคำร้องที่ส่งไปถึงทางการและขอทำเรื่องส่งเครื่องมือสื่อสารเฉพาะที่ถ่ายทอดสัญญาณหากันและกันได้เท่านั้นให้กับสองแม่ลูก

และวันนี้ก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่อิซุคุจะได้ทำความรู้จักอาแท้ๆของเขา นอกจากนั้นสำหรับอิงโกะเองก็ยังถือว่าเป็นครั้งแรกหลังจากที่ผ่านมายาวนานของเธอที่จะได้เห็นหน้าน้องชายอีกครั้งอีกด้วย

พวกเขาจัดการเซ็ตเจ้าเครื่องมือสื่อสารที่มีลักษณะคล้ายๆโน๊ตบุ๊คขนาดเล็กสีเขียวมินท์ มีตัวการ์ตูนที่เขาคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นโปเกม่อนสามดัวท่าทางเหมือนกำลังเดินเล่นตรงขอบจิด้านล่าง แม่ของเขาที่อ่านคู่มืออยู่ข้างๆ บอกว่าเวลาใช้งานให้เอาหน้าจอกับแป้นพิมพ์แยกออกจากกันจะได้ใช้งานได้สะดวกกว่า ส่วนตอนจะเคลื่อนย้ายให้เอาติดไว้เหมือนเดิมแทน

อิซุคุหยิบหนังสือเล่มหนึ่งที่อาเขาส่งมาพร้อมกันด้วยออกมา ซึ่งมันก็คือพจนานุกรมแปลภาษาเขตปกครองพิเศษเป็นภาษาญี่ปุ่นนั่นเอง

‘อาคุคุยเขาใส่ใจดีจัง อดใจไม่ไหวแล้วสิที่จะได้เจอเขา!’

เด็กชายผมสีเขียวเข้มมองแม่ของตัวเองที่กำลังง่วนอยู่กับการต่อสายต่างๆและอุปกรณ์เข้าด้วยกันด้วยดวงตาที่เป็นประกายแทนที่การเอ่ยรบเร้าด้วยความที่เป็นเด็กดี โดยที่เจ้าตัวไม่รู้เลยแม้แต่น้อยว่านั้นทำให้แม่ของเขาเองกดดันกว่าเดิมซะอีก

“เอาล่ะจ้ะ เสร็จแล้ว เรามาเปิดเครื่องกันเลยเนอะ!” อิงโกะปาดเหงื่อด้วยรอยยิ้มโล่งใจ

“ครับแม่!” คนเป็นลูกยกแขนขึ้นสองข้างพรอมกับทำท่าทางดีใจสุดๆ

อิซุคุลากเก้าอี้ 2 ตัวมาวางข้างๆกันในขณะที่คนเป็นแม่จัดการเปิดเครื่องและส่งสัญญาณติดต่อ ซึ่งอีกฝั่งของเครื่องสื่อสารเองก็ตอบรับอย่างรวดเร็ว สองแม่ลูกมองภาพของชายผิวคล้ำแดดที่ปรากฏบนหน้าจอด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้างและดูจากสีหน้าชายบนจอภาพเองก็ดูดีใจไม่น้อยกว่าพวกเขาเช่นกัน

“สวัสดีอิงจัง แล้วก็อิซุคุง! หลานโตขนาดนี้แล้วเหรอเนี่ย!”

“สวัสดีครับอาคุคุย ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ!”

อิงโกะขำออกมาเบาๆเพราะสองอาหลานนั้นออกจะเหมือนกันเดะเลยในเวลานี้ “สวัสดีจ้ะคุจัง เห็นเธอสบายดีแบบนี้ฉันก็ดีใจนะ”

“แน่นอนอยู่แล้วอิงจัง! อา..10ปีแล้วเหรอเนี่ย ไวเหมือนโกหกเลยนะ” คุคุยถอนหายใจออกมาด้วยใบหน้ายิ้มๆ

“ใช่ รู้สึกว่าเผลอแปปเดียวอิซุคุก็จะโตเป็นหนุ่มแล้วยังไงก็ไม่รู้” พูดไปเธอก็ลูบหัวลูกชายข้างๆด้วยความเอ็นดู “ฉันน่ะมีเรื่องอยากถามเธอตั้งเยอะแยะเลยนะ และฉันก็เชื่อว่าอิซุคุเองก็มีเรื่องอยากจะถามเธอเหมือนกันด้วย”

“ได้สิๆ ว่ามาเลย ฉันก็มีเรื่องอยากถามพวกอิงจังเหมือนกัน”

หลังจากนั้นพวกเขาก็อยู่พูดคุยกันกว่า 3 ชั่วโมงและสัญญาว่าจะติดต่อหากันอีกในวันพรุ่งนี้อีกเนื่องจากความแตกต่างของช่วงเวลา ซึ่งทางเขตปกครองพิเศษนั้นถือว่าเป็นช่วงดึกแล้วในขณะที่ญี่ปุ่นยังคงเป็นช่วงเย็นอยู่

สำหรับอิซุคุแล้วการที่ได้พูดคุยกับอาของเขาถือว่าเป็นอะไรที่เปิดโลกทัศน์เขาอย่างมาก ชายผิวคล้ำเล่าเรื่องเกี่ยวกับโปเกม่อนให้เขาฟังอย่างออกรสพร้อมกับโชว์วิดิโอการประลองระหว่างโปเกม่อนเทรนเนอร์ให้พวกเขาดู ซึ่งเป็นอะไรที่สุดยอดมากในสายตาของเขา อีกทั้งยังดูชวนตื่นเต้นไม่แพ้กับบันทึกภาพการต่อสู้ของฮีโร่เลยด้วยซ้ำไป

และคืนวันนั้นเขาก็ฝันถึงตัวเขาที่ออกผจญภัยไปในโลกของโปเกม่อน

*************

วันต่อมาหลังจากเลิกเรียน อิซุคุรีบเก็บข้าวของแล้ววิ่งออกจากโรงเรียนอย่างรวดเร็วโดยที่เหล่าเด็กบุลลี่ทั้งหลายไม่ทันแม้แต่จะตั้งหลัก เขารีบตรงกลับบ้านแล้วเปิดเครื่องสื่อสาร(เขาแอบตั้งชื่อในใจว่าโปเกคอม)แล้วไล่ดูคลิปที่อาส่งมาให้อีกครั้ง ซึ่งนอกจากจะมีคลิปการประลองแล้ว ยังมีคลิปการแสดง และคลิปโปเกม่อนตามธรรมชาติที่อยู่แถวๆชายหาดใกล้เมืองที่อาของเขาอยู่อีกด้วย

มันเป็นภาพที่สงบสุขแตกต่างจากญี่ปุ่นที่เขาอยู่แทบจะโดยสิ้นเชิง

เด็กชายลองจินตนาการตัวเองที่เป็นโปเกม่อนเทรนเนอร์ ออกเดินทางท้าทายยิมต่างๆ ฝึกฝนไปกับโปเกม่อนที่เป็นคู่หูของเขา พบเจอผู้คนและโปเกม่อนมากมาย ไปเจอเรื่องราวลึกลับ รวมไปถึงได้เจอโปเกม่อนที่เป็นตำนานเล่าขานในแต่ละพื้นที่! แค่คิดเขาก็อยากจะไปอยู่ที่เขตปกครองพิเศษแล้ว แต่ว่า..

‘เขตปกครองพิเศษมันไม่ใช่สถานที่ท่องเที่ยวนี่สิ...’ ดวงตาสีมรกตทอประกายเศร้าสร้อย

_“ไหงทำหน้าแบบนั้นล่ะไอ้หนู?”_

อิซุคุหันขวับไปตามเสียงเรียก ใบหน้าที่หมดหมองเปล่งประกายสดใสขึ้นทันใด “เคลฟฟี่! นายหายไปไหนมาน่ะ”

เด็กชายมองใบหน้า(?)ของเจ้าโปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจดูเหมือนกำลังจะฉีกยิ้มกวนๆให้กับเขาทั้งๆที่หายหน้าหายตาไปหลายวัน เจ้านั่นสั่นกุญแจที่ห้อยอยู่ไปมาก่อนจะเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงยียวน _“ไปทำกิจของโปเกม่อนมาสิ ถามมาได้”_

“กิจโปเกม่อนอะไรของนายกัน? แต่เอ๊ะ..เดี๋ยวนะ ทำไมกุญแจที่ห้อยมันเพิ่มขึ้นล่ะ” เขาชี้ไปที่กุญแจดอกใหม่ที่เพิ่มมาที่เมื่อก่อนที่มีแค่ 3 ดอก(รวมถึงกุญแจบ้านของเขาด้วย)

“ก็..นั่นแหละ กิจของโปเกม่อน..”

ดวงตาสีเขียวของเด็กชายเบิกกว้างไปพร้อมกับหน้าเหวอๆของเขา “อย่าบอกนะว่านายไปขโมยกุญแจบ้านคนอื่นมาอีกแล้วน่ะ! เอาไปคืนเลยนะ เดี๋ยวเจ้าของเขาก็เดือดร้อนกันพอดีหรอก!”

_“เรื่องอะไรน่ะ ก็บอกแล้วไงว่าโปเกม่อนน่ะมักจะทำตามสัญชาตญาณ แล้วการยืมกุญแจแบบไม่คืนนี่แหละก็สัญชาตญาณของโปเกม่อนกุญแจที่เรียกว่าเคลฟฟี่”_ เจ้าพวกกุญแจแยกเส้นสายที่เชื่อมกันส่วนล่างของมันออกตรงกึ่งกลางแล้วชูกุญแจอันใหม่ที่เพิ่มเช้ามาประหนึ่งออลไมท์ตอนจบศึก แต่กลับกันตรงที่เจ้าโปเกม่อนทำตรงหน้าดูไม่น่าจะภาคภูมิใจตามมันเท่าที่ควร

ด้วยความจนใจเด็กชายจึงถอนหายใจแล้วเกาหัวน้อยๆกับเจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตตัวนี้ เขาได้แต่ภาวนาส่งกำลังใจไปให้เจ้าของกุญแจให้สามารถเข้าบ้านได้โดยสวัสดิภาพแม้ว่าจะรู้ว่าคนๆนั้นมีแววหัวเสียแน่ๆในอีกไม่ช้า

เด็กชายปัดความคิดที่พาเอากังวนใจนั่นทิ้งแล้วเอ่ยถามเจ้าโปเกม่อนภูติข้างๆด้วยสีหน้าสดใจ “นี่ๆ ว่าแต่นายจะไปเที่ยวที่สวนสาธารณะกับฉันมั้ย”

_“หืม? มาแปลกนะ ฉันเห็นนายหมกตัวอยู่แต่ในห้องตลอดนี่นา”_

“ฮึ่ม! ก็ตอนที่นายไม่อยู่น่ะฉันได้ออกไปเล่นกับป๊อปโปะกับโครัตต้า(Rattata)ที่สวนสาธารณะด้วยน่ะสิ” อิซุคุยืดอกด้วยความภาคภูมิใจเมื่อพูดถึงเพื่อนใหม่ของเขา

_“โอ้”_ เคลฟฟี่ทำท่าเหมือนกำลังคิดครู่หนึ่ง _“งั้นฉันขอตามไปด้วยละกัน”_

“โอเค!”

อิซุคุจัดแจงเอาข้าวของออกจากกระเป๋าเรียนสีเหลืองออลไมท์ออกจนหมดแล้วให้เคลฟฟี่เข้ามาซ่อนและพากันออกจากบ้านไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ระหว่างทางที่เดินไปเขาก็เอามือปิดปากไว้เพื่อไม่ให้คนรอบข้างมองเขาแปลกๆเพราะคิดว่าเขาคุยอยู่กับตัวเอง

เขาแวะเข้าร้านสะดวกซื้อใกล้สวนสาธารณะแล้วเข้าไปสอดส่องส่องเล็กน้อยเผื่อว่าจะเจอของกินลดราคา ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้เขาแทบกระโดดโลดเต้นทันทีที่เห็นขนมปังฝรั่งเศสอยู่ในมุมนั้น เด็กชายร่างเล็กรีบเดินปรี่เข้าไปหยิบแล้วเอาค่าขนมที่แม่ให้ไว้จ่ายที่พี่แคทเชียร์ท่าทางใจดีอย่างรวดเร็ว

แม้จะบอกว่ามันเป็นสวนสาธารณะใกล้บ้าน แต่เขาก็ใช้เวลาหลังจากออกจากร้านสะดวกซื้อเพื่อเดินทางต่อไปยังจุดหมายอีกพอสมควร เด็กชายได้แต่หวังว่าเขาจะโตวัยๆ ขาจะได้ยาวกว่านี้ และพอเขาบอกเคลฟฟี่เรื่องนี้เจ้าโปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจก็ถอนหายใจออกใส่เขาเฮือกใหญ่แล้วเอาแขน(?)ยื่นออกมาตบไหล่เขาเบาๆ ทำเอาเขาทำหน้าบูดใส่ไปหลายนาที

แล้วโดยที่ไม่ทันตั้งตัวพวกเขาก็พามาถึงสวนสาธารณะจนได้ ซึ่งอิซุคุเองก็เดินตรงไปยังจุดที่มีแมกไม้ทึบโดยไม่รอช้า ซึ่งปลายทางนั้นเป็นพื้นที่เล็กๆที่ถูกซ่อนไว้ด้วยต้นไม้และพุ่มไม้รอบด้านโดยที่ด้านบนปรากฏให้เห็นท้องฟ้าโปร่งยามบ่ายที่สดใส เหมาะสำหรับเป็นฐานทัพลับๆของพวกเขาสุดๆ

เขายิ้มแล้วเอามือป้องปากเรียกหาเพื่อนโปเกม่อนทั้งสองด้วยน้ำเสียงเบิกบาน “ป๊อปโปะ! โครัตต้า! พวกนายอยู่รึเปล่า!” เขาหันซ้ายแลขวาแล้วเอ่ยเรียกอีกสองสามครั้งก่อนจะเกาหัวแล้วหันไปยังเคลฟฟี่ที่ออกมาลอยอยู่ข้างๆด้วยใบหน้ามึนงง “แปลกจัง เมื่อวันก่อนฉันยังเล่นกับพวกนั้นอยู่ที่นี่อยู่เลย”

_“นั่นสิ”_ เจ้าพวงกุญแจลอบไปแถวๆใต้โคนต้นไม้และวนซ้ายเวียนขวาแถวผลอะไรสักอย่างสีน้ำเงินๆที่ไม่ค่อยน่าไว้ใจพลางเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง _“เหมือนจะกินไม่เสร็จแล้วรีบวิ่งออกไปอีกด้วย”_

“จะเกิดอะไรขึ้นรึเปล่านะ..” เด็กชายรู้สึกเริ่มเป็นห่วงขึ้นมา

ทันใดนั้นก็มีเสียงใบไม้ไหวดังขึ้นมาจากทางพุ่มไม้ด้านขวาของเด็กชายอย่างรุนแรง อิซุคุที่กำลังกังวนอยู่นั้นสะดุ้งโหยงก่อนจะลูบอกตัวเองเบาๆเมื่อที่โผล่ออกมาจากต้นไม้นั้นคือโครัตต้าเพื่อนของเขานั่นเอง

_“นายหัวใบไม้_ _!_ _”_

“บอกแล้วไงว่าฉันชื่ออิซุคุ โถ่..” เด็กชายทำแก้มป่องหน่อยๆกับชื่อเล่นที่เพื่อนใหม่ทั้งสองตั้งให้

แต่ดูเหมือนเจ้าหนูม่วงจะไม่ได้สนใจท่าทางงอนๆของมนุษย์ตรงหน้าเลยสักนิด มันรีบเอ่ยต่อด้วยท่าทางร้อนรน _“นายหัวใบไม้_ _!_ _รีบมากับฉันเร็ว_ _!_ _”_

อิซุคุไม่ทันได้ทักท้วงแต่อย่างใดได้แต่จำใจวิ่งตามโปเกม่อนหนูไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาแหวกแมกไม้ออกมาได้สักพักจนทะลุออกมาเจอกับบ่อน้ำเก่าๆใกล้กำแพงอิฐของสวนสาธารณะแทน ซึ่งเจ้าโครัตต้าเองก็กระโดดไปหยุดตรงขอบบ่อข้างๆกับป๊อปโปะที่ท่าทางดูกระวนกระวายไม่แพ้กันกัน

“มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอพวกนาย” เขาถามออกไปโดยพลันพร้อมกับชะโงกหน้าไปดูในบ่อน้ำ “แล้วนั่นมัน..”

ดวงตากลมโตของเด็กชายเบิกกว้างขึ้นด้วยความตกใจ เพราะสิ่งที่เขาเห็นอยู่ในบ่อน้ำนั้นก็คือสิ่งมีชีวิตสักอย่างที่เขาคาดว่าน่าจะเป็นโปเกม่อนเช่นกันลอยอยู่ในบ่อ โดยที่เจ้าโปเกม่อนที่ตัวนี้มีลักษณะคล้ายๆเครื่องบินอย่างน่าประหลาด ตรงส่วนปีก ลำตัว และหน้าผาก(?)เป็นสีเขียวมินท์ ในขณะที่ช่วงลำคอยาวมีสีขาว และข้างหัวที่โผล่พ้นน้ำออกมายังมีปลายแหลมคล้ายๆหูให้เห็นรำไรอีกด้วย

_“โอ้อาร์เซอุส(_ _Arceus_ _) นั่นมันลาทีออส(_ _Latios_ _)นี่_ _!_ _”_ เคลฟฟี่ที่ลอยตามมาทันร้องเสียงเหวอออกมาทันใด

_“เขาบาดเจ็บอยู่น่ะ”_ โครัตต้าหันมาบอกเขาด้วยสีหน้ากรัดกรุ้ม

_“ฉันกับเจ้าหนูม่วงนี่แรงไม่พอจะพาเขาขึ้นมา ถ้าไม่รีบช่วยเขาต้องตายแน่ๆ”_ น้ำเสียงของป๊อปโปะเองเหมือนเธออยากจะร้องไห้อยู่รอมร่อ

“ทำไงดีล่ะ..” อิซุคุคิดพร้อมกับหันซ้ายแลขวารอบๆตัว และเขาก็หันไปเห็นถังน้ำผูกเชือกเข้า “นี่ ถ้าเราให้เขาจับแล้วช่วยกันดึงพวกนายคิดว่าจะไหวรึเปล่า?”

เหล่าโปเกม่อนมองเขาแล้วมองหน้ากันก่อนจะส่ายหน้าโดยพร้อมเพรียง

_“ไม่ไหวหรอก หมอนั่นหนักกว่านาย 2 คนรวมกันอีกมั้ง”_ เจ้าโปเกม่อนกุญแจเอ่ยออกมาอย่างขวานผ่าซากเช่นเดิม

อิซุคุที่รู้สึกแทงใจดำหน่อยๆที่เกิดมาตัวเล็กก็รีบมองหาหนทางใหม่ที่จะช่วยโปเกม่อนในบ่อน้ำ แต่จนแล้วจนรอดเขาก็คิดวิธีที่พึ่งแค่เขาและโปเกม่อนทั้ง 3 ไม่ออกจนถึงขั้นเกาหัวตัวเองด้วยความจนใจ

‘โปเกม่อน.. ต้องมีสักอย่างสิ อาคุคุยได้บอกอะไรไว้อีกรึเปล่านะเกี่ยวกับโปเกม่อน เราก็สนใจแต่กับการประลองด้วยสิ หะ หืม? การประลอง.. ท่า?’

“นี่” เด็กชายหันไปหาโปเกม่อนทั้งสามด้วยแววตามีความหวัง “พวกนาย มีใครใช้ท่าที่ช่วยให้เขาลอยขึ้นได้บ้างรึเปล่า?”

ทั้งสามตัวมองหน้ากันอีกครั้งโดยที่เจ้าโปเกม่อนนกกับหนูนั้นหันมามองหน้าเขาแล้วส่ายหน้า แต่ตัวเคลฟฟี่นั้นท่าทางคิดหนักพอตัว

_“ฉันใช้_ _Fairy Wind_ _ช่วยดันขึ้นมาได้ แต่ไม่รู้ว่ามันจะแรงไปแล้วที่ให้เขาเจ็บตัวกว่าเดิมรึเปล่านี่สิ”_ เจ้าพวงกุญแจเอ่ยหลังจากคิดอยู่นาน

_“งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันคอยรับให้ ถ้าเขากระเด็นสูงเกิน”_ ป๊อปโปะเอาปีกตบอกด้วยท่าทางมั่นใจ

“งั้นพวกเราจะคอยรับบนพื้นเองเนอะ” อิซุคุหันไปเอ่ยกับโครัตต้าด้วยรอยยิ้มเสริมความกล้า

_“แน่นอน_ _!_ _”_

เมื่อเห็นพ้องต้องกันดังนั้นอิซุคุจึงไม่ปล่อยให้เวลาเสียเปล่าและหย่อนถังน้ำลงไปในบ่อทันควัน “นี่! เกาะเอาไว้นะ พวกฉันจะพานายขึ้นมาเอง!”

โปเกม่อนที่อยู่ในบ่อปลือตาช้าๆด้วยสีหน้าเจ็บปวด เผยให้เห็นดวงตาสีเหลืออัมพันคู่โตขึ้น _“มนุษย์? แต่ความรู้สึกนี้...”_

“ทนอีกนิดนึงนะ พวกฉันจะช่วยนายเอง!” เขามองดวงตาคู่นั้นแล้วเอ่ยตอบกลับไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่น

ลาทีออสมองมายังเขาด้วยสายตาที่ราวกับมองทะลุไปยังหัวใจได้ครู่ใหญ่และตัวสินใจคว้าถังน้ำไว้ในที่สุด

อิซุคุมองการกระทำนั้นด้วยความรู้สึกโล่งใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก พวกเขาและโปเกม่อนไม่รีรอและรีบทำตามแผนทันที เคลฟฟี่ที่บินอยู่ปากบ่อบินเข้าไปจนอยู่บริเวณผิวน้ำในระหว่างนั้นเขาและโครัตต้าก็พยายามดึงเชือกพาลาทีออสออกจากน้ำให้มากที่สุด และตอนนั้นเองเจ้าโปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจก็เปล่งแสงพร้อมกับลมสีชมพูที่พัดผิวน้ำโหมกระหน่ำขึ้นมาพร้อมกับร่างของลาทีออส ป๊อปโปะที่บินรออยู่แล้วก็พุ่งเอาตัวไปรับทันทีจนพากันร่วงลงอิซุคุกับโครัตต้าที่พยายามรอรับทั้งคู่จนมานอนกองกันบนหญ้า(โชคดีจริงๆที่เป็นหญ้า)ทั้งหมู่คณะ

_“เฮ้ย เป็นอะไรกันรึเปล่า”_ เคลฟฟี่ลอยตามมาดูทั้งคนทั้งโปเกม่อนที่ร้องโอดครวญด้วยความแอบเป็นห่วง _“ไอ้หนู กระดูกหักมั้ยล่ะนั่น เดี๋ยวแม่นายก็ฆ่าฉันหรอก”_

“ฉะ ฉันสบายดี แค่นี้จิ๊บๆ” เด็กชายฝืนยิ้มดันตัวเองออกจากพื้นแม้จะรู้สึกระบมไปทั้งตัว แต่ถ้าเทียบกับตอนที่เล่น(?)กับพวกคัจจังแล้วนี่ก็จิ๊บๆจริงๆนั่นแหละ คิดเสร็จเขาก็หันไปมองพวกที่นอนกองกันอยู่ข้างๆ “พวกนายยังโอเคอยู่รึเปล่า ป๊อปโปะ? โครัตต้า? ลาทีออส?”

_“พวกเราไม่เป็นไรนายหัวใบไม้”_ โปเกม่อนหนูที่ยังแขวะเขาได้ค่อยๆพยุงตัวเองขึ้นช้าๆ เมื่อเห็นว่าทั้งคู่แค่ถลอกและดูช้ำๆเล็กน้อยเช่นกันเขาก็รู้สึกดีใจไม่น้อย _“ว่าแต่สงสัยมานานแล้วว่าเจ้าสองตัวนี่เป็นตัวอะไรเหรอ เราเห็นทีแรกคิดว่าอุปกรณ์ของพวกมนุษย์ซะอีก”_

อิซุคุกระพริบตาปริบๆด้วยความสงสัยกับคำถามที่ได้ยิน แต่พอลองนึกๆดูป๊อปโปะกับโครัตต้าเองก็ดูท่าทางเหมือนจะเกิดในยุคปัจจุบันเหมือนกับเขา การที่จะไม่รู้จักโปเกม่อนชนิดอื่นๆเลยก็ไม่น่าจะใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไร

โปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจที่ลอยอยู่ทำเสียงฮึดฮัดและท่าทางเหมือนกำลังยืดอกใส่โปเกม่อนที่อายุน้อยกว่าทั้งคู่ _“ฉันคือเคลฟฟี่ เป็นโปเกม่อนเหมือนกับพวกนายยังไงล่ะ”_

_“โปเกม่อน? อิซุคุก็บอกพวกเราแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน แต่มันคืออะไรเหรอ?”_ ป๊อปโปะเอียงคอมองและกระพรือปีกน้อยๆ

_“เฮ้อ.. ให้ตายสิ”_ เคลฟฟี่ดูจนใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัดจนอิซุคุยิ้มแหยๆตาม _“ตั้งใจฟังให้ดีๆล่ะพวกนาย โปเกม่อนก็คือ..”_

ระหว่างที่เคลฟฟี่อบรม? อืม..ให้ข้อมูล ใช่ ให้ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับโปเกม่อนกับสองนกหนูที่ไม่รู้เรื่องของตัวเองเลย ตอนนั้นอิซุคุก็ลุกขึ้นไปดูอาการของลาทีออสที่ยังนอนสลบสภาพไม่สู้ดีนักอยู่แทน เขาเขย่าแขนอีกฝ่ายเบาๆเพราะไม่อยากทำให้โปเกม่อนรูปร่างคล้ายเครื่องบินตนนี้ตกใจ

“ลาทีออส ลาทีออส” เด็กชายมองร่างที่แน่นิ่งด้วยความหนักใจ เขาลองเขย่าร่างนั้นอีกครั้งด้วยความรู้สึกเกลัวที่เพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ “ลาทีออสตื่นก่อน ฉันไม่รู้ว่าจะช่วยนายยังไงดี”

ในตอนที่เขากำลังจะตัดใจร่างของลาทีออสก็ขยับเล็กน้อยก่อนที่ดวงตาสีเหลืองเข้มจะลืมขึ้นช้าๆ อิซุคุยิ้มกว้างแล้วถอยห่างออกมาเล็กน้อยเพราะไม่อยากทำให้โปเกม่อนตนนี้กลัวขึ้นมาเพราะเจอมนุษย์แปลกหน้า

_“นาย.. นายช่วยฉันไว้”_

“ใช่แล้วล่ะ! ฉันกับเพื่อนๆช่วยนายไว้เอง ฉันดีใจนะที่นายอาการดีขึ้นกว่าเดิมนิดหน่อยแล้ว!” อิซุคุยิ้มร่า

ลาทีออสดันตัวขึ้นจากพื้นและเหมือนพยายามจะทำอะไรสักอย่างแต่ก็ล้มลงกลับมานอนพื้นเหมือนเดิม อิซุคุรีบวิ่งเข้าไปประคองคอของลาทีออสเพื่อไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายหัวกระแทกเจ็บหนักกว่าเดิมเข้าไปอีก เขาค่อยๆวางคอของโปเกม่อนตรงหน้าลงแล้วถอยออกมาด้วยสีหน้าเป็นห่วงแต่ก็ไม่รู้จะช่วยยังไง

‘ถ้าติดต่ออาคุคุยตอนนี้ได้ก็คงดีสิ..’

_“ขอบใจนะ”_

อิซุคุมองโปเกม่อนตรงหน้าด้วยดวงตาที่เบิกกว้าง พวงแก้มเล็กๆที่มีรอยกระของเขาเริ่มมีสีชมพูระเรื่อปรากฏขึ้นจากความเขินอายจากคำชมที่ได้รับ “มะ ไม่เป็นไร พวกเรายินดีที่ได้ช่วยนายนะ”

โปเกม่อนโทนเขียวขาวมองเด็กชายตรงหน้าแล้วยิ้มออกมาบางๆ _“นายนี่เป็นเด็กที่แปลกดีนะ”_

“คนอื่นๆก็พูดแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน แหะๆ”

_“เอาล่ะ เข้าใจตรงกันตามนี้นะ”_ เสียงเคลฟฟี่พูดจบบทสนทนาดังขึ้นเรียกความสนใจของพวกเขาหลังจากไปให้ความรู้สองนกหนูอยู่นาน _“ถ้างั้นฉันถามพวกนายเลยละกัน รวมถึงนายด้วยลาทีออส”_

_“หืม?”_

“พวกนายจะเอาไงต่อ จะอยู่ที่นี่ต่อ หรือจะไปโลกย้อนกลับดี”

คำถามนั้นทำเอาเด็กชายเอียงคอมองด้วยความสงสัย “โลกย้อนกลับ?”

โปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจทำสีหน้าหนักใจเล็กน้อยในการหาคำพูดมาเพื่ออธิบาย _“คิดซะว่าเป็นอีกมิติละกัน ตอนนี้ที่นั่นกลายเป็นแหล่งอาศัยของโปเกม่อนไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว”_

“เอ๋? ไม่ใช่ว่าโปเกม่อนส่วนใหญ่ถูกย้ายไปอยู่ที่เขตปกครองพิเศษหรอกเหรอ?”

_“นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่มนุษย์คิดเอาเองแต่ไม่ใช่ความจริงทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้น พูดง่ายๆคือตอนเกิดเหตุการประทุของอัตลักษณ์โปเกม่อนก็ถูกย้ายไปอยู่โลกนั้นแล้วส่วนใหญ่ มีแค่บางตัวที่ตัดสินใจที่จะอยู่ต่อและพวกนั้นแหละที่ถูกย้ายไปเขตปกครองพิเศษ”_ เคลฟฟี่อธิบายพลางชี้ไม้ชี้มือไปมาและชูกุญแจดอกหนึ่งให้ทุกคนดู _“ฉันมีกุญแจที่จะเปิดไปมิตินั้นได้ แต่มันเหมือนกับตั๋วเที่ยวเดียวแบบกลายๆล่ะนะ เพราะเจ้าของมิติเองก็หลับไปเพราะใช้พลังมากเมื่อ 200 กว่าปีก่อนด้วย”_

‘จะว่าไปเหมือนเคลฟฟี่เคยจะพูดอะไรทำนองนี้จริงด้วย’ เด็กชายผมสีเขียวพยักหน้าเบาๆ

_“นายหมายความว่ายังไงเรื่องตัวเที่ยวเดียวนั่นน่ะ”_ โครัตต้าถาม _“ก็นายมีกุญแจก็เปิดเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้อยู่แล้วนี่”_

_“นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าฉันหรือเคลฟฟี่ตัวอื่นๆจะอยู่กับนายตลอดนี่นา”_ เคลฟฟี่ทำหน้าเคืองๆ _“และโปเกม่อนเผ่าฉันก็มักจะอยู่โลกมนุษย์ด้วย เพราะงั้นมันเลยเป็นตั๋วเที่ยวเดียวไง”_

_“ไม่เห็นเกี่ยวเลย จะโลกไหนนายก็อยู่ได้นี่นา”_ ป๊อปโปะถามเสริมขึ้นมาด้วยท่าทางกังวน _“หรือว่าที่นั่นจะอยู่ยากกว่าที่นี่?”_

_“ใครว่า ในความคิดของฉันที่นั่นอยู่สบายกว่าอีกแถมมีโปแกม่อนให้คุยด้วยตั้งเยอะแยะ”_

_“งั้นทำไมนายถึงไม่อยากอยู่ล่ะ”_ โครัตต้าเกาหัว

_“ก็ถ้าฉันไปอยู่ที่นั่นแล้วฉันจะเอากุญแจใหม่ๆจากไหนล่ะ”_

‘เพราะโลกนั้นมันขโมยกุญแจไม่ได้สินะ’ อิซุคุยิ้มเหยเกเมื่อเริ่มเข้าใจนิสัยของโปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจอย่างเคลฟฟี่

_“ฉันยังมีเรื่องที่ต้องทำที่นี่น่ะ”_ ลาทีออสที่เงียบอยู่นานเอ่ยขึ้นมาด้วยใบหน้าเศร้าๆ

แม้ทางโปเกม่อนตัวใหญ่จะไม่ได้พูดอะไรเพิ่มเติมแต่เคลฟฟี่ก็พยักหน้ารับด้วยความเข้าใจ _“แต่ฉันว่าทางที่ดีนายไปฝั่งนั้นแปปนึงเพื่อให้โปเกม่อนสักตัวช่วยรักษาก่อนก็ดีนะ ญี่ปุ่นน่ะไม่มีโปเกม่อนเซ็นเตอร์นะบอกไว้ก่อน”_

“จริงด้วย แบบนั้นก็ดีนะ นายจะได้ไม่ต้องทนเจ็บด้วย” เด็กชายพูดเสริมด้วยความดีใจ

ลาทีออสคิดสักพักและพยักหน้าหนึ่งที _“แบบนั้นก็ได้”_

_“งั้นพวกฉันขอไปดูด้วยก่อนละกันนะ”_ ป๊อปโปะเอ่ย ส่วนโครัตต้าก็พยักหน้าเบาๆ

_“ตามนั้น งั้นฉันเปิดประตูมิติล่ะนะ”_ เคลฟฟี่แยกแขนออกจากกันแล้วถือกุญแจเก่าๆคล้ายๆตาปั๊มขึ้นมาชี้ยังจุดๆหนึ่ง และจู่ๆบนพื้นที่อากาศว่างเปล่าก็ปรากฏรูปรูกุญแจแบบเดียวกับหัวกุญแจที่เคลฟฟี่ถือขึ้น และเจ้าโปเกม่อนภูติก็ลอยไปไขให้และรูปรูกุญแจก็เปล่งแสงพร้อมกับแปรเปลี่ยนวงกลมหลายๆวางซ้อนทับกัน แต่เมื่อดูจากด้านข้างก็มีลักษณะคล้ายทรงกระบอกอย่างน่าแปลก โดยที่จุดกึ่งกลางหรือจุดลึกที่สุดนั้นเป็นรูปรูกุญแจทอแสงประกายเจิดจ้า

อิซุคุมองประตูมิติตาค้าง ความรู้สึกอยากออกผจญภัยประทุในจิตใจของเด็กชายอย่างรุนแรง “ฉันขอไปด้วยนะเคลฟฟี่!”

เจ้าพวงงกุญแจพยักไหล่หนึ่งที _“ถ้าเป็นนายคงไม่เป็นไรหรอก อย่าออกห่างจากพวกฉันมากละกัน”_

“โอเค!”

++++++++++++

* Wild Pokemon Appear! *

โครัตต้า (Rattata)

\-------------------

ลาทีออส ร่างไชนี่ (Shiny Latios)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เพิ่มรูปให้ดูตอนท้ายของเรื่องให้แล้วนะคะ เผื่อคนที่ไม่คุ้นกับโปเกม่อนจะได้อ่านฟิคได้สนุกกว่าเดิม :) ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกท่านค่ะ แล้วเจอกันตอนต่อไปนะคะ


	3. Chapter 3

‘ว้าว ที่นี่มันสุดยอดไปเลย!’

อิซุคุกับเพื่อนโปเกม่อนที่พากันผ่านประตูมิติเข้ามาต่างพากันมองโลกตรงหน้าด้วยความตื่นตะลึง เพราะทุกอย่างที่เกิดที่นี่นั้นขัดแย้งกับหลักการในโลกของเขาเลยแทบจะสิ้นเชิง ทั้งเกาะที่ลอยอยู่บนฟ้ามากมาย พื้นถนนที่บิดเบี้ยว เสาน้ำแข็งทรงสูงที่ตั้งตะหง่านราวกับค้ำโลกทั้งใบนี้เอาไว้ หลังคาทรงสูงที่ซ้อนทับกันเป็นชั้น รวมไปถึงบ้านเรือนรูปทรงแปลกๆ หรือแม้แต่แรงโน้มถ่วงตอนนี้ยังดูแปลกๆไปด้วยเลย

และนอกจากพื้นที่ที่แตกต่างออกไปแล้วนั้น จากจุดที่พวกเขายืนอยู่ซึ่งอิซุคุคิดว่าเป็นในตัวอาคารที่มีหน้าต่างมองทะลุออกไปได้นั้น ไกลออกไปพอสมควรมีสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เขาคิดว่าเป็นโปเกม่อนบินว่อนเต็มไปหมด ท่าทางเหมือนพวกมันกำลังเล่นไล่จับกันอยู่ บางตัวก็อยู่บนพื้นหญ้าที่ตามเกาะลอยฟ้า บางตัวก็โผล่หน้ออกจากป่าต้นไม้ลอยได้

‘เสียดายจัง เราน่าจะเอาสมุดมาด้วย จะได้วาดภาพเก็บไว้ด้วย’

_“เอาล่ะ งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันไปหาโปเกม่อนมาช่วยรักษาให้ละกัน พวกนายสองตัวจะเดินเล่นแถวๆนี้ดูก็ได้”_ เคลฟฟี่บอกป๊อปโปะกับโครัตต้า ซึ่งเจ้าพวกนั้นก็ไม่รอช้ารีบวิ่งแจ้นไปทันทีด้วยความกระดี้กระด้าสุดๆ _“ส่วนพวกนายน่ะอยู่เฉยๆก่อน เดี๋ยวฉันมา”_

“ดะ เดี๋ยวสิเคลฟฟี่” เด็กชายอยากจะร้องท้วงแต่ไม่ทันจะได้พูดอะไรเจ้าโปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจก็ลอยไปอีกทางเรียบร้อยแล้ว “โถ่..”

อิซุคุนั่งลงข้างๆลาทีออสที่ยังคงขยับไม่ค่อยได้เท่าไรนักด้วยแก้มป่องๆ เขาเองก็เข้าใจนะว่ามันเสี่ยงที่จะโผล่ไปกลางดงโปเกม่อนแบบนั้นแต่จะให้เขาห้ามไม่ให้อารมณ์บูดก็ไม่ได้อยู่ เพราะเขาอุตส่าห์ได้ออกผจญภัยซะทีนี่นา!

_“ใจเย็น เดี๋ยวหมอนั่นกลับมานายก็ได้ออกไปดูรอบๆเองนั่นล่ะ”_ ลาทีออสที่ตั้งท่านอนดีๆเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงกึ่งขบขัน

“ก็ฉันอยากออกไปดูโปเกม่อนด้านนอกนั่นเร็วๆนี่นา” เด็กชายบ่นอุบ

ดวงตาสีมรกตแอบเพ่งมองไปยังโปเกม่อนขนปุกปุยที่วิ่งไล่จับกันบนพื้นหญ้าหรือโปเกม่อนที่กำลังเล่นอยู่ในแอ่งน้ำไกลๆเบื้องล่างด้วยตาละห้อยจากการที่อยากจะไปวิ่งเล่นกับโปเกม่อนเหล่านั้นเต็มที่แต่ต้องยั้งตัวเอง จนแล้วจนรอดเขาก็นั่งลงข้างๆลาทีออสตามเดิม รออยู่หลายนาทีเคลฟฟี่ก็ไม่กลับมาเขาก็เริ่มจะอยู่ไม่สุขแล้วสะกิดกงเล็บของลาทีออสเบาๆ ซึ่งอีกฝ่ายก็ลืมตาขึ้นมาโดยที่ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร

“นี่ ฉันถามอะไรหน่อยได้รึเปล่า?” ลาทีออสเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองมนุษย์เพียงหนึ่งเดียวในที่แห่งนี้สักพักแล้วพยักหน้าให้เบาๆ “เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับนายเหรอ”

ดวงตาสีอัมพันของโปเกม่อนข้างๆแลดูจะหม่นหมองลงอย่างขนัดตา เด็กชายรับรู้ได้ถึงความเศร้าของอีกฝ่าย เขาลูบกงเล็บของลาทีออสปลอบปะโลมอย่างแผ่วเบา

_“ไม่รู้ว่านานเท่าไรแล้วทว่าตั้งแต่จำความได้พวกเราก็อยู่ด้วยกันตลอดด้วยความหวาดกลัวในกรงขังที่มืดทึบ ฉันและน้องสาวลาทีอาส(_ _Latias_ _)”_ โปเกม่อนร่างใหญ่ขยับเข้าใกล้อิซุคุราวกับต้องการไออุ่น น้ำเสียงของเขาราบเรียบแต่เต็มไปด้วยความโศกเศร้า _“พวกเราถูกจับทดลอง ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า พวกเราได้แต่เฝ้าฝันถึงอิสระภาพ จนกระทั่งวันหนึ่งที่พวกคนชั่วนั่นเกิดขัดแย้งกันเอง และฉันก็หนีมาได้”_

อิซุคุน้ำตาไหลออกมาเพราะลาทีออสบอกว่าเขาหนีออกมาได้..

‘แต่เขาไม่ได้บอกว่าพวกเขาหนีออกมาได้พร้อมกัน’

_“ขอบใจนะที่ร้องไห้เพื่อฉัน”_ ลาทีออสยิ้มเศร้าๆแล้วยกแขนขึ้นปาดน้ำตาเด็กชายโดยหารู้ไม่ว่านั่นทำให้เด็กชายร้องไห้หนักเข้าไปอีก

‘ทำไมต้องเกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้นด้วย’

มนุษย์หนึ่งเดียวในโลกแห่งนี้ร้องไห้ให้กับสิ่งที่เพื่อนใหม่ของเขาต้องพบเจอ เพื่อนใหม่ที่แสนดีทั้งๆที่พวกเขาเพิ่งพบเจอกันแต่อิซุคุก็รับรู้ได้ว่าลาทีออสนั้นเป็นโปเกม่อนนิสัยดีขนาดไหน และเขาไม่สมควรที่ต้องมาเจอเรื่องอะไรแบบนี้เลย

เด็กชายโผลเข้ากอดโปเกม่อนร่างใหญ่ทั้งน้ำตา เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงไออุ่นที่แอบอิงเขาเบาๆ เขาหวังว่าเรื่องร้ายๆของโปเกม่อนตนนี้จะผ่านพ้นไป และหวังเพียงโปเกม่อนตัวอื่นๆจะไม่เจอกับเหตุการณ์เหมือนกับลาทีออสและลาทีอาสอีก

ลาทีออสหลั่งน้ำตาเงียบๆ เขารู้สึกได้ถึงความเห็นใจจากเด็กชายผู้มีออร่าเปล่งประกายยิ่งกว่าใครๆที่เขาเคยเห็น มันช่างอบอุ่นราวกับแสงตะวันยามบ่ายท่ามกลางความหนาวเหน็บของฤดูหนาว และเขาอยากปกป้องความอบอุ่นนี้ไว้ตลอดไป

เวลาไหลผ่านไปสักพักและเสียงสะอื้นก็เงียบดับไปตามด้วยเสียงลมหายใจเบาๆ โปเกม่อนทรงเครื่องเจ็ตหันไปดูเด็กชายเล็กน้อยแล้วยิ้มออกมาบางๆเมื่ออีกฝ่ายนั้นหลับปุ๋ยไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขานอนลงแล้วขดตัวเข้าหาเด็กชายดังเดิม

และไม่นานเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงบางอย่างเคลื่อนที่มาทางพวกเขา ลาทีออสเงยหน้าขึ้น ดวงตาสีเหลืองอมส้มมองไปยังเคลฟฟี่ที่ลอยนำโปเกม่อนสีดำน้ำเงินและโปเกม่อนสีดำแดง โดยโปเกม่อนที่มาใหม่ทั้งคู่นั้นมีลักษณะคล้ายสุนัขและต่างก็เดินสองขาคล้ายมนุษย์ มีท่าทางเงียบขรึมแต่ก็ไม่ได้ส่งจิตร้ายมายังพวกเขาอย่างใด พาเอาลาทีออสรู้สึกสนใจในตัวทั้งคู่พอสมควร

_“นั่นแหละที่ฉันบอก”_ เคลฟฟี่ลอยมาทางพวกเขา แล้วเอาแขนไปจิ้มๆเด็กชายผมเขียวสองสามที _“แล้วเจ้าหนูเป็นอะไรไปล่ะน่ะ”_

_“คงเพลียเพราะร้องไห้หนักไปน่ะ_ ” ลาทีออสเอ่ยยิ้มๆ และหันไปทางสองผู้มาใหม่ _“สวัสดีทั้งคู่ด้วยนะ”_

_“สวัสดีลาทีออส เรารู้เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นจากเคลฟฟี่แล้ว เราคือลูคาริโอ_ _(_ _Lucario_ _)_ _ส่วนนี่คือโซโรอาร์ก_ _(_ Zoroark _)_ _”_ ลูคาริโอเอ่ยด้วยเสียงทุ้มลึก

โซโรอาร์กพยักหน้าให้เขาเบาๆ แล้วค่อยๆอุ้มเด็กชายที่หลับสนิทไปนอนหลบอีกมุม _“นานแล้วเหมือนกันนะที่ได้เห็นเผ่าพันธุ์ของนาย”_

_“ไม่มีลาทีออสหรือลาทีอาสตนอื่นๆที่นี่เหรอ?”_ ลาทีออสถามด้วยความสงสัย เพราะถ้าลาทีออสและลาทีอาสตนอื่นๆไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่แล้วเขาจะไปหาเจอไปที่ไหนกัน

_“เรื่องนั้นเราไม่ค่อยรู้เท่าไรหรอกว่าทำไมพวกเขาไม่มาอยู่ที่นี่กัน”_ ลูคาริโอนั่งคุกเข่าข้างกายของเขาในขณะที่หันผ่ามือที่เปล่งแสงจางๆมาทางเขา ซึ่งแสงนั่นก็ทำให้ความเจ็บปวดทั่วทั้งร่างของเขาเริ่มทุเลาลง ลาทีออสถอนหายใจออกมาเบาๆเมื่อเขารู้สึกเริ่มขยับตัวได้โดยที่ไม่เจ็บแล้ว

โซโรอาร์กลูบศีรษะของเด็กชายผมสีเขียวเบาๆด้วยความเอ็นดูและหันมาทางพวกเขา _“ฉันว่าที่โลกมนุษย์น่าจะมีเบาะแสเรื่องนี้นะ”_

_“ที่ไหน พวกนายพอจะรู้รึเปล่า”_

_“ถ้าจำไม่ผิดน่าจะเป็นที่แห่งนี้ที่นายน่าจะไปหาเบาะแสได้”_ โซโรอาร์กอธิบายพร้อมกับเพ่งกระแสจิตไปยังพื้นที่รอบๆและทันทีที่เขากระพริบตาสถานที่ๆพวกเขาอยู่ก็เปลี่ยนไป เป็นภาพของเมืองที่มีแม่น้ำลำครองไหลผ่านทั่วทั้งเมือง มีตึกรามบ้านช่องที่สร้างติดกันเต็มไปหมดแต่ถึงอย่างนั้นกลับไม่ได้ให้ความรู้สึกว่าแออัดแต่อย่างใด ดูเป็นเมืองที่น่าอยู่และสงบสุขหากแต่ถ้าไปถึงที่นั่นตอนแรกๆเขาต้องหลงทางแน่ๆมากกว่า

เขากระพริบตาอีกครั้งภาพก็เปี่ยนเป็นภาพมุมสูง และพวกเขากำลังอยู่บนดาดฟ้าของตึกหลังหนึ่ง แล้วเมื่อมองขึ้นไปลาทีออสก็เห็นรูปสลักของลาทีออสและลาทีอาสประดับตกแต่งให้เห็นหน้าตัวอาคารหลังใหญ่ที่ให้ความรู้สึกสงบใจอย่างน่าประหลาด

ลาทีออสมองภาพเมืองที่ปรากฏด้วยความรู้สึกมีความหวัง เขาสัญญากับตัวเองไม่ว่ายังไงเขาต้องไปยังที่แห่งนั้นให้ได้

ใช้เวลาไม่นานความรู้สึกเจ็บปวดของลาทีออสหมดสิ้นไป ลูคาริโอก็ลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วเดินไปหยุดข้างๆโซโรอาร์กที่ยังคงลูบศีรษะของเด็กชายอย่างอ่อนโยน ดวงตาคมสีน้ำตาลแดงของโปเกม่อนสีน้ำเงินจ้องมองเด็กชายด้วยความอัศจรรย์ใจ

_“เด็กคนนี้...”_ ลูคาริโอเขาหลับตาและเพ่งจิตไปยังเด็กชายก่อนจะเอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงปนทึ่ง _“คลื่นพลังออร่าของเขามันเยอะกว่าโปเกม่อนอย่างพวกเราเสียด้วยซ้ำ”_

_“เด็กคนนี้อาจจะเป็นคนที่พวกเราเฝ้ารอก็ได้”_ โซโรอาร์กเอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้มจางๆ ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสเริ่มมีน้ำตาคลอจางๆ

ลาทีออสค่อยๆลอยขึ้น _ช้าๆ “เฝ้ารอ?”_

_“ยามเมื่อพลังบังเกิดแก่มนุษยชาติ นำพามาซึ่งโกลาหลและกลบฝังความจริงไว้ในความมืดมิด มีเพียงแสงสว่างแห่งจิตวิญญาณจะหลอมรวมจิตใจของเหล่าผู้คนและโปเกม่อนกลับเป็นหนึ่งเดียวอีกครั้ง นี่คือข้อความที่_ _เดียลกา_ _(_ _Dialga_ _)_ _เหลือทิ้งไว้ก่อนที่จะกลับมิติของเขาไป”_ ดวงตาของโปเกม่อนคลื่นพลังเป็นประกายกล้า _“และหากเขาเป็นคนในคำทำนายล่ะก็พวกเราทุกคนเองก็อาจจะได้กลับไปใช้ชีวิตแบบเดิมได้อีกครั้ง”_

_“แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเองพวกเราก็ไม่มีสิทธิ์ที่จะไปเลือกเส้นทางชีวิตให้เขา”_ โซโรอาร์กหันมองโปเกม่อนรอบๆด้วยใบหน้าจริงจัง _“จะใช่เขาหรือไม่มันไม่สำคัญ สิ่งสำคัญที่สุดคือการที่เขาเลือกที่จะเดินไปบนเส้นทางนั้นด้วยตัวของเขาเอง”_

ใบหูแหลมๆของลูคาริโอลู่ลงเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับสีหน้าเศร้าซึม _“เรื่องนั้นเรารู้ดีโซโรอาร์ก..”_

เหล่าโปเกม่อนไม่ได้เอ่ยอะไรออกมาครู่ใหญ่ จนกระทั่งเคลฟฟี่ที่ฟังอยู่เฉยๆอยู่นานกระแอมไอออกมาขจัดความวังเวงนั้นทิ้ง _“ก็ตามนั้นแหละ แต่จริงๆที่ฉันพาเขามาน่ะก็อยากจะให้พวกนายช่วยเขาเรียนรู้การใช้พลังออร่าของเขานี่แหละ”_

_“เขาอยากเรียนการใช้คลื่นพลังเหรอ? ทำไมกันล่ะ”_ ลูคาริโอถามหยั่งเชิง

_“จะว่ายังไงดีล่ะ ง่ายๆก็คือยุคสมัยมันเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว มนุษย์ก็เลยมีหน่วยงานที่ช่วยเหลือผู้คนจากการใช้พลังหรืออัตลักษณ์ไปในทางที่ไม่ดี ผู้คนเหล่านั้นเรียกตัวเองว่าฮีโร่ และเจ้าหนูนี่ก็อยากจะเป็นฮีโร่ยังไงล่ะ”_

โปเกม่อนแห่งคลื่นพลังถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่พร้อมพยักหน้าด้วยรอยยิ้มบางๆ _“ถ้าเช่นนั้นเราก็พร้อมที่จะสอนเด็กคนนี้ให้”_

_“โอเคตามนั้น งั้นเรากลับกันเถอะ”_

_“เดี๋ยวก่อนเคลฟฟี่ แล้วป๊อปโปะกับโครัตต้าล่ะ? เด็กคนนี้เองก็ยังไม่ได้ดูรอบๆเลยด้วย”_ ลาทีออสพูดแทนอิซุคุเพราะเห็นว่าเด็กชายดูจะอยากออกสำรวจรอบๆเป็นอย่างมาก ถ้าพวกเขาพากลับไปทั้งๆแบบนี้ต้องโกรธมากแน่ๆ

_“เดี๋ยวฉันค่อยพามาวันหลังก็ได้ ยังไงก็ต้องมาเรียนกับลูคาริโออยู่แล้ว ส่วนป๊อปโปะกับโครัตต้าเดี๋ยวก็คงมา อ๊ะนั่นไง”_

พูดจบโปเกม่อนนกหนูตัวน้อยก็พากันตรงมาทางพวกเขาด้วยใบหน้ายิ้มแย้มแจ่มใส พวกเขาดูดีใจมากพาเอาลาทีออสรู้สึกดีใจตามไปด้วยอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

_“พวกเราอยากจะอยู่ที่นี่ล่ะ_ _!_ _”_ โครัตต้าเอ่ยพร้อมกระโดดโล้ดเต้นไปมา _“แต่ฉันคิดว่าเราไปกลับๆเป็นระยะน่าจะดีกว่า เพราะทางนั้นมีของตั้งหลายอย่างที่ทางนี้ไม่มี อย่างฉันนั่นเก็บแรร์แคนดี้ไว้ในรังตั้งหลายอัน แถมในสวนสาธารณะเองก็มีต้นโอรันเบอร์รี่ซ่อนไว้หลายต้นอยู่ด้วย ทิ้งให้เน่าไปคงเสียดายแย่ ได้ข่าวว่าที่นี่อาหารไม่ค่อยพอนี่”_

_“ฉันก็เหมือนกันๆ_ _!_ _ฉันเก็บหินสวยๆไว้เยอะเลย ฉันคิดว่าบางอย่างอาจจะไว้ใช้พัฒนาร่างได้ และอาจจะมีประโยชน์กับโปเกม่อนที่นี่ก็ได้นะ”_

ลูคาริโอและโซโรอาร์กมองหน้ากันด้วยดวงตาที่เบิกกว้าง เพราะมันนานเหลือเกินที่เขาได้ยินเกี่ยวกับสิ่งของเหล่านี้ และมีโปเกม่อนหลายตัวที่ต้องการของเหล่านั้นจริงๆแต่ก็ได้แต่รอด้วยความฝันลมๆแล้งๆ แต่เมื่อรู้ว่าอีกไม่นานโปเกม่อนที่นี่บางตัวอาจจะมีโอกาสได้พัฒนาร่างและไม่อดอยากอีกต่อไปพวกเขาก็เริ่มน้ำตารื้นขึ้นมาอีกรอบ

_“ป๊อปโปะ โครัตต้า นั่นคงช่วยพวกเราได้มากเลยล่ะ”_

เคลฟฟี่ที่ยอมรับชะตากรรมของตัวเองในการเป็นนายทวารก็ถอนหายใจออกมาเงียบๆและจัดการเปิดประตูกลับสู่มิติโลกมนุษย์ดังเดิมเงียบๆ ลาทีออสเองก็ยิ้มๆกับท่าทางของเจ้าโปเกม่อนภูติแล้วค่อยๆช้อนร่างของเด็กชายที่นอนหลับสนิทมาไว้ในอ้อมกอดแล้วบินเข้าประตูมิติที่เป็นก้อนแสงเจิดจ้าไป

เมื่อแสงจ้าจากประตูมิติดับวูบลงพวกเขาก็กลับมายังข้างบ่อน้ำอีกครั้ง โปเกม่อนสีเขียวมินท์มองขึ้นบนท้องฟ้าที่ตอนนี้เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแสด นั่นบ่งบอกได้ว่าช่วงที่พวกเขาเข้าไปในโลกย้อนกลับนั้นเวลาก็ผ่านไปพอสมควรเลยทีเดียว เขาหันไปมองเหล่าโปเกม่อนที่เหลือสลับกับเด็กชายในอ้อมแขนด้วยความเป็นห่วง

_“นี่มันก็เริ่มเย็นแล้ว ฉันว่าเรารีบปลุกเด็กคนนี้แล้วแยกย้ายกันเถอะ”_

_“นั่นก็จริงนะ แม่เจ้าเด็กนี่ยิ่งดุๆอีกด้วย”_ เคลฟฟี่ลอยมาหยุดตรงหน้าอิซุคุแล้วเอาแขนตีหน้าผากเด็กชายสองสามที _“ตื่นได้แล้วเจ้าเด็กหัวเขียว”_

_“งืม...”_ เด็กน้อยส่งเสียงครวญจากการถูกปลุกเบาๆ เขาเอามือขยี้ตาน้อยๆก่อนจะหาวหวอดใหญ่ ในตอนนั้นเองเจ้าตัวเหมือนจะรับรู้ได้ว่ามีอะไรแปลกๆ

_“อรุณสวัสดิ์เจ้าชายขี้เซา ถึงเวลากลับบ้านแล้วครับ”_ เจ้าโปเกม่อนภูติเอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงกวนๆ

“อะ เอ๋! ตะ แต่ฉัน—“

_“พรุ่งนี้ค่อยมาใหม่ก็ได้ ฉันเตรียมเซอร์ไพรซ์ไว้ให้ด้วย”_

ลาทีออสวางเด็กชายลงกับพื้น ซึ่งอิซุคุที่ตื่นเต็มที่แล้วกระโดดขึ้นกระโดดลงและมองเคลฟฟี่ที่เอาขนมปังฝรั่งเศสให้กับป๊อปโปะและโครัตต้าด้วยท่าทางตื่นเต้นสุดๆ “เซอร์ไพรซ์อะไรเหรอ!”

_“ถ้าบอกก็ไม่ใช่เซอร์ไพรซ์สิ เอ้า รีบกลับบ้านได้แล้ว”_

“โอเค!” อิซุคุคว้ากระเป๋าสะพายแล้วเตรียมจะเดินออกไปแต่ก็ชะงักกึกและหันไปมองลาทีออสที่ลอยอยู่เงียบๆด้วยสีหน้าเป็นห่วง เขาไม่อยากทิ้งให้โปเกม่อนที่เจอเรื่องร้ายๆมาต้องอยู่เพียงลำพังแบบนั้น “นี่แล้วนายล่ะ นายมีที่ให้อยู่รึเปล่า”

โปเกม่อนร่างใหญ่ส่ายหน้าเบาๆแล้วยิ้มให้กับเด็กชาย _“ไม่มีหรอก แต่ฉันนอนแถวนี้ก็ได้”_

“แต่..” อิซุคุก้มหน้างุด “ฉันไม่อยากให้นายอยู่คนเดียวนี่..”

โปเกม่อนสีเขียวมินท์ลอยเข้าไปกอดร่างของเด็กชายแน่นด้วยความซาบซึ่งใจ เพราะเขาสัมผัสได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นเป็นห่วงและจริงใจกับเขาขนาดไหน และแม้ว่าคำทำนายจะเป็นจริงหรือไม่จริงก็ตาม ในตอนนี้ เวลานี้ เด็กคนนี้ก็คือแสงสว่างของเขา และเขาก็จะปกป้องแสงสว่างนี้อย่างสุดกำลังเช่นกัน

_“ถ้านายไม่ว่าอะไร...”_

ร่างของลาทีออสเปล่งแสงจ้าและเปลี่ยนโครงร่างให้เห็นอยางชัดเจน อิซุคุพยายามมองแต่สุดท้ายก็ต้องหลับตาลงเพราะทนความแสบตาไม่ไหว และเมื่อเขาลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้งที่อยู่ตรงหน้าของเขานั้นก็คือ...ตัวเขาเอง!

จะว่าเป็นตัวเขาเองเลย 100 เปอร์เซ็นต์ก็ไม่ถูก เพราะถึงแม้ว่ารูปร่าง หน้าตา ส่วนสูงและทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างรวมไปถึงกระจุดอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของพวกเขาจะเหมือนออกมาพิมพ์เดียวกันหมดก็ตาม สิ่งที่แตกต่างของเขาทั้งสองนั้นก็คือสีผมและสีดวงตาซึ่งเป็นสีของลาทีออสเอง

“ว้าว สุดยอดไปเลย” อิซุคุตาเป็นประกาย เขาจับแขนของลาทีออสยกขึ้นยกลงด้วยความตื่นเต้น “นายสุดยอดไปเลยลาทีออส!”

_“ขอบใจ”_ โปเกม่อนที่ถูกชมยิ้มน้อยๆแล้วกุมมือของอิซุคุไว้พร้อมกับพากันเดินออกไป

ระหว่างทางที่พากันเดินออกจากแมกไม้ของสวนสาธารณะ อิซุคุก็คิดไปเรื่องเปื่อยแล้วมองเพื่อนใหม่ข้างๆที่ส่งยิ้มบางๆให้ตลอดด้วยความรู้สึกอุ่นใจ และแม้จะแอบหวั่นใจเล็กๆเกี่ยวกับแม่ของเขา แต่จากวีรกรรมของเคลฟฟี่ที่ก่อไว้แล้วแม่เขายังให้อยู่ต่อได้ เขาคิดว่ากับลาทีออสแม่เองก็คงโอเคเช่นกัน

‘การจะโอเคกว่าด้วยซ้ำละมั้งน่ะ...’

“หืม? เด็ก? พวกนายมาทำอะไรกันแถวนี้”

พวกเขาที่กำลังก้าวออกจากพงหญ้าออกมาได้โดยสวัสดิภาพหันขวับไปมองต้นเสียงทุ้มๆทันที ซึ่งจุดๆนั้นเองก็มีชาย..ที่น่าจะมีอายุพอสมควรท่าทางโทรมและเหนื่อยมากอีกทั้งยังเหมือนไม่ได้นอนมาหลายวันกำลังหอบสังขาลตัวเองผ่านหน้าพวกเขาพอดีเดะ

อิซุคุกลืนน้ำลายเฮือกใหญ่เพราะแม่ของเขาเคยบอกไว้ว่าถ้าเจอคนลักษณะนี้และท่าทางเหมือนนอนคลุกฝุ่นตลอดเวลาแบบนี้ห้ามเขาเข้าใกล้เป็นอันขาด ครูของเขาเองก็เคยเตือนไว้บอกว่าอย่าเข้าใกล้ แต่อิซุคุคิดว่านั่นไม่ค่อยจะเป็นอะไรที่แฟร์กับคนตรงหน้าเท่าไร เพราะอีกฝ่ายนั้นไม่ได้ดูประสงค์ร้ายอะไรกับพวกเขา ลาทีออสเองก็ไม่ได้มีปฏิกิริยาอะไรด้วย แค่มองคนตรงหน้าด้วยท่าทางอยากรู้อยากเห็นก็เท่านั้นเอง

“อืม.. พะ พวกผมมาเล่นกับป๊อปโปะแล้วก็โครัตต้าครับ..” เด็กชายเจ้าของดวงตาสีมรกตเอ่ยออกมาอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ แล้วชี้ไปยังโปเกม่อนนกกับหนูที่เดินตามมาส่งทั้งๆที่ป๊อปโปะเองยังจิกขนมปังฝรั่งเศษไว้อยู่

“แล้วบ้านอยู่แถวนี้รึเปล่าล่ะ นี่ก็เย็นแล้วนะ” ชายผมดำเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ ระหว่างที่มองพวกเขาสลับกันไปมา

ลาทีออสมองอิซุคุแล้วเอามือป้องหูกระซิบเขาเบาๆ _“เอาไงดีล่ะ”_

“ก็คงต้องเลยตามเลยแหละ เขาเองก็ดูไม่ใช่คนไม่ดีด้วย”

_“จริงๆแล้วเขาเป็นคนดีนะ แค่เหนื่อยเท่านั้นเอง”_

“อ๋อ.. อย่างนี้นี่เอง” ทั้งสองพยักหน้าให้กันก่อนที่อิซุคุก็หันไปพูดกับชายตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง “บ้านของพวกผมอยู่ใกล้ๆโรงเรียนมัธยมโอรุเดระครับ”

เมื่อได้ยินแบบนั้นชายผมดำก็ขมวดคิ้วเข้าหากันอย่างรวดเร็ว “นั่นมันไกลพอสมควรเลยนะ ให้ฉันโทรเรียกพ่อแม่นายมารับมั้ย”

เด็กชายลองคิดๆดูแล้วก็พยักหน้าเบาๆ เขาล้วงเข้าไปในกระเป๋าโดยพยายามจะไม่จับโดนเคลฟฟี่ที่ส่งเสียงกรนเบาๆและเอาการ์ดใบหนึ่งออกมา เขาเดินไปหาชายผมดำแล้วยื่นการ์ดใบนั้นให้ “แม่ผมให้พกไว้เผื่อกรณีฉุกเฉินครับ”

“แม่นายทำถูกแล้วล่ะ” เขาไม่รอช้าและกดโทรหาแม่ของเด็กชายทันที “สวัสดีครับ.. ผมชื่อไอซาวะครับ ผมได้เบอร์มาจากเด็กคนนี้.. ครับ เขาปลอดภัยดีครับ แต่ผมคิดว่าคุณน่าจะต้องมารับพวกเขานะครับ.. ที่สวนสาธารณะใกล้ห้างโคฮาคุโจครับ ครับ ครับ สวัสดีครับ”

อิซุคุมองชายผมดำที่วางสายไปและเอ่ยถามออกมาด้วยแววตาสงสัย “เดี๋ยวแม่จะมาเหรอครับ?”

“ใช่ ระหว่างนี้ก็ไปเล่นรอก่อนละกัน ฉันจะไปนั่งตรงนั้น อย่าไปไกลนักล่ะ” ชายผมดำที่ชื่อไอซาวะคืนการ์ดให้เขาจากนั้นจึงเดินไปยังม้านั่งริมทางเดินแล้วทิ้งตัวนั่งลงอย่างรวดเร็ว

อิซุคุและเหล่าโปเกม่อนมองหน้ากันสักพักแล้วพากันเดินไปแถวแปลงดอกไม้เพราะใกล้ๆนี้ไม่มีจุดอื่นที่น่าสนใจอีกแล้ว พวกเขาพากันก้มดูดอกไม้และพุ่มไม้ต่างๆที่จัดเรียงไว้อย่างสวยงาม ในขณะเดียวกันโครัตต้าเองก็ช่วยอธิบายว่าพุ่มไม้และต้นไม้ใกล้ๆนั้นออกผลเป็นอาหารของโปเกม่อนและเรียกว่าอะไรบ้าง ป๊อปโปะก็ถือโอกาสเอาขนมปังมาให้เขาแบ่งครึ่ง พวกเธอจะได้ไม่ต้องทะเลาะกันเรื่องความไม่เท่าเทียม

เด็กชายจัดการแบ่งขนมปังและยื่นให้กับโปเกม่อนทั้งสองด้วยรอยยิ้ม แต่เมื่อเขามองไปทางชายผมดำที่อยู่ไม่ไกลเขาก็ขมวดคิ้วน้อยๆ ลาทีออสที่สังเกตเห็นความผิดปกติก็ถามอิซุคุเบาๆด้วยความเป็นห่วง

“มีอะไรรึเปล่า?”

เด็กชายส่ายหน้าแล้วเอ่ยออกมาเศร้าๆ “ก็แค่.. แม่เคยเล่าให้ฟังน่ะว่าคนท่าทางแบบไอซาวะซังพวกเขามักจะเจอกับเรื่องหนักๆในชีวิตกันมาเสมอ บางคนไม่มีงานทำหรือต้องทำอะไรเสี่ยงๆกว่าคนอื่นๆ บางคนไม่มีบ้านอยู่ บางวันอาจจะไม่มีอะไรกิน ฉันก็เลยเห็นใจเขาน่ะ ทั้งๆที่เขาเป็นคนดีแท้ๆ..”

เมื่อได้ยินเด็กชายพูดแบบนั้นเหล่าโปเกม่อนก็พร้อมใจหันไปมองชายผมดำด้วยความสงสารโดยพร้อมเพรียง ป๊อปโปะเอาปีกสะกิดเด็กชายเบาๆให้เขาช่วยแบ่งขนมปังให้อีกครั้งจากนั้นก็บินเอาไปให้ชายผมดำแล้วรีบบินกลับทันที ส่วนหนุ่มร่างสูงเองก็มองขนมปังในมือด้วยแววตาที่เลื่อนลอยราวกับไม่รู้จะทำยังไงดีกับสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือ

“อิซุคุ!”

“แม่ครับ!” เด็กชายหันขวับไปตามเสียงเรียก เขาคว้ามือของลาทีออสแล้ววิ่งไปหาแม่ของเขาทันที แม่ของเขาเองก็ทำท่าเหมือนจะวิ่งเข้ามาก่อนแต่ก็ยั้งตัวเองไว้อย่างฉับพลันเมื่อเห็นร่างโคลนของลูกชายของเธอที่ยืนส่งยิ้มให้เธอข้างๆกับผู้เป็นลูกชาย

คนเป็นแม่กระพริบตาปริบๆ เธอเอามือลูบหน้าตัวเองเบาๆแล้วขยี้ตาไปมาเพื่อตรวจสอบว่าตัวเองกำลังตื่นดีอยู่รึเปล่า ซึ่งปรากฏว่านอกจากเธอจะตื่นดีแล้ว เด็กทั้งสองคนยังมองเธอกลับมาด้วยรอยยิ้มขบขันอีกด้วย

“แม่ครับ นี่มิคุโมะไง” อิซุคุเอ่ยพร้อมกับแอบชี้ไปทางโชตะเป็นนัยๆ

“มิคุ..? อ๋อ ตายจริง มิคุโมะมาอยู่ตรงนี้ด้วยเหรอลูก แม่นึกว่าหนูอยู่บ้านเพื่อนซะอีก” เธอก้มลงกอดเด็กชายทั้งสองเบาๆแล้วหันไปขอบคุณชายผมดำที่ถือก้อนขนมปังในมืออยู่ไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล “ขอบคุณนะคะไอซาวะซังที่ช่วยดูแลพวกอิซุคุ พวกดิฉันต้องขอตัวก่อนนะคะ”

อิซุคุโบกมือลาป๊อปโปะและโครัตต้าก่อนจะพากันจูงมือกับลาทีออสออกจากสวนสาธารณะตามแม่ของเขาไป ซึ่งเมื่อพ้นจากสายตาของโชตะแล้วคุณแม่ผมเขียวก็หันมามองพวกเขาแล้วส่งยิ้มที่ทำให้อิซุคุกลืนน้ำลายเฮือกมายังเด็กชายทันที

“กลับบ้านไปแม่ต้องขอคำอธิบายเรื่องมิคุโมะหน่อยนะลูก”

“คะ ครับผม”

**************

Extra

มุมหนึ่งของเมือง

ไอซาวะ โชตะในชุดดำและผมเผ้ารุงรังเดินกลับบ้านของตัวเองหลังจากเสร็จสิ้นอันยาวนานไปด้วยดี อีกอย่างขากลับบ้านคืนนี้สำหรับเขาแล้วจะเรียกว่าค่ำคืนที่สงบสุขเลยก็ว่าได้อีกด้วย เพราะมีแค่เหตุปล้นแบงค์แค่ 1 แห่ง เหตุปล้นชิง 3 ครั้ง และแก๊งอันธพาลตีกันแย่งถิ่น 1 ครั้ง ถ้าเป็นไปได้เขาล่ะอยากให้เป็นแบบนี้ทุกวันไปเลย

ทุกอย่างดูจะดีไปหมดเพราะเขาได้กลับบ้านซะที

ถ้าไม่นับเรื่องที่เจอตอนบ่าย

เขาเดินเข้าร้านสะดวกซื้อใกล้บ้านแล้วตรงดิ่งไปยังโซนเครื่องดื่มและกว้านซื้อเจลลี่วิตามินมาตุนเมื่อนึกได้ว่าที่สต็อกไว้ในตู้เย็นใกล้จะหมดแล้ว เขาหยิบรสที่กินประจำใส่ตระกร้ารวมกันอย่างละ 5 ถุงและเดินไปจ่ายเงินด้วยท่าทางซังกะตาย

ท่าทางของแคทเชียร์ที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นหน้ามองมายังเขาด้วยท่าทางหวาดระแวงแล้วรีบยิงบาร์โค้ดอย่างรวดเร็วทำเอาเขารู้สึกเพลียกว่าเดิม

ที่เพลียน่ะไม่ใช่ที่ร่างกายนะ แต่เป็นที่สมองของเขาต่างหาก มันทำเอาเขานึกถึงเจ้าเด็กแฝดตอนบ่ายคนนั้นขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้เอาซะเลย

ให้พูดตรงๆเขาควรจะชินได้แล้วแต่ด้วยความที่เขาเองยังเป็นชายหนุ่มที่อายุเพิ่งจะขึ้นต้นด้วยเลข 2 แต่มักถูกเข้าใจผิดว่าเป็นลุงด้วยความที่ทำงานหามรุ่งหามค่ำและไม่ค่อยได้นอนตามเวลา เพื่อนบ้านของเขาเลยมักจะมองสภาพของเขาที่ท่าทางเหมือนคนไร้บ้านด้วยแววตาแปลกๆเสมอ

โดยปกติแล้วเขาคงไม่เก็บมาคิดอะไรจริงจังซะเท่าไหร่ แต่วันนี้เด็กหัวเขียวสองคนที่สวนสาธารณะก็มองเขาด้วยท่าทางสงสาร ขนาดนกกับหนูที่อยู่กับเจ้าเด็กนั่นยังเหมือนมองเขาด้วยท่าทางเวทนาเลย ไม่วายยังแบ่งขนมปังให้เขา(ที่สุดท้ายก็กินเพื่อรักษาน้ำใจเจ้านก)อีกต่างหาก มันอดทำให้เขาเพลียไม่ได้จริงๆ

ชายผมดำถอนหายใจยาวใส่อาวุธจับกุมลักษณะคล้ายผ้าพันคอก่อนจะจ่ายเงินแล้วรีบรับถุงเดินกลับบ้านต่อด้วยอารมณ์ที่ขุ่นมัวกว่าเดิม เขาก้าวขึ้นบันไดไปแล้วหยุดหน้าห้องที่เขียนแปะนามสกุลของเขาเอาไว้และล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงตัวเอง

ดวงตาสีนิลปลือๆของชายหนุ่มเบิกกว้าง ตามด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบทุ้มที่เขาเอ่ยออกมาโดยที่ไม่รู้ตัว

“กุญแจ..หาย?”

+++++++++++++++++++++

* Wild Pokemon & Aizawa Appear! *

ลาทีอาส(Latias)

ลูคาริโอ(Lucario)

โซโรอาร์ก(Zoroark)


	4. Chapter 4

“สรุปแล้วก็คือเขาคือโปเกม่อนที่ลูกช่วยไว้ใช่มั้ยลูก”

“ใช่แล้วครับ!”

คุณแม่ผมสีเขียวมองลูกชายที่บัดนี้เพิ่มมาอีก 1 คนบนโต๊ะอาหารเธอก็ลูบหน้าตัวเองด้วยความเหนื่อยใจ แต่เธอเองมีหรือจะสู้ฤทธิ์เดชของดวงตากลมโตสีมรกตคู่นั้นได้ ส่วน มิคุโมะ(หรือลาทีออส)เองก็มาทางเธอด้วยรอยยิ้มน่ารักแบบเดียวกับอิซุคุอีกต่างหาก ยกนี้เธอมีแต่แพ้กับแพ้โดยที่ไม่ทันแม้แต่จะได้สู้เลยด้วยซ้ำ

“ถ้างั้นแม่ต้องถามอาคุคุยของลูกก่อนนะ เพราะแม่ดูแลโปเกม่อนไม่เป็นจริงๆ”

**“คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องดูแลผมขนาดนั้นก็ได้ครับ”**

“หะ หืม?” อิงโกะที่จู่ก็ได้ยินเสียงในหัวสะบัดหน้าไปมาแล้วมองไปยังโปเกม่อนในร่างมนุษย์ที่ทำหน้าเหมือนพยายามกลั้นขำอยู่ “เมื่อกี้เธอ..”

**“โปเกม่อนบางตนสามารถใช้โทรจิตได้ครับ”**

“ว้าว ลาทีออสสุดยอด!” อิซุคุวางถ้วยข้าวในมือลงแล้วจับมือเพื่อนใหม่ชูขึ้นโบกไปมาด้วยท่าทางตื่นเต้น “ฉันจะทำแบบนั้นได้รึเปล่านะ?”

**“ต้องลองดูนะ แต่นายกินข้าวก่อนเถอะ”**

“โอเค!”

อิงโกะมองทั้งสองคนที่เข้ากันเป็นปี่เป็นขลุ่ยสลับกันไปมาอีกครั้งแล้วตัดสินใจที่จะทำเอาหูไปนาเอาตาไปไร่ก่อนแทน ก็นะ สำหรับเรื่องบางเรื่องจะให้แก้ปัญหาทันทีเลยก็เป็นไปได้ยากหากไม่มีข้อมูลเพียงพอ เธอคิดว่าถ้าได้ปรึกษาน้องชายดูเธอคงเบาใจขึ้น

ตอนนี้เธอจึงเลือกใช้เวลากับอิซุคุและลาทีออสแทน ซึ่งโปเกม่อนตรงหน้าเองก็ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนเธอกำลังคุยกับเด็กนิสัยนอบน้อมพาเอาเธอเริ่มรู้สึกหลงรักตามอิซุคุไปอีกคน เธอคิดว่าอีกไม่กี่นาทีเธอต้องโอ๋ลาทีออสพอๆกับอิซุคุแน่นอน

หลังจากส่งลูกชายทั้งสอง(..ใช่ ตอนนี้เธอมีลูกชายสองคนแล้ว)ไปอาบน้ำอาบท่าและจัดการล้างจานเรียบร้อยเธอก็รีบติดต่อหาน้องชายของเธออย่างรวดเร็ว รอรอสักพักหน้าจอก็ปรากฏภาพของคุคุยที่ท่าทางเหมือนกำลังจะเตรียมตัวนอนเรียบร้อยแล้วมองเธอด้วยใบหน้ามึนงง

“ว่าไงเหรออิงจัง”

“โทษทีนะคุจัง พอดีวันนี้อิซุคุไปช่วยโปเกม่อนไว้น่ะ ตอนนี้เขาก็เลยมาพักอาศัยกับพวกฉันด้วย”

“โอ้ งั้นเหรอ ฮะๆ ใจดีสมกับเป็นอิซุคุงดีนะ”

“แต่ฉันไม่รู้วิธีดูแลโปเกม่อนนี่สิจ้ะ เธอช่วยส่งพวกวิธีดูแลเบื้องต้นให้ฉันได้รึเปล่า”

“ได้อยู่แล้วๆ ว่าแต่โปเกม่อนตัวนั้นเรียกว่าอะไรล่ะ” คุคุยยกแก้วน้ำข้างๆขึ้นดื่มแก้คอแห้ง

“เห็นว่าชื่อลาทีออสน่ะจ้ะ”

พรวดดดด!

“อะ อะไรนะอิงจัง!”

++++++++++++++++++

“ลาทีออส เดี๋ยวฉันช่วยขัดหลังเอง!”

_“ช่วยหน่อยนะ”_

“ไว้ใจฉันได้เลย!”

เด็กชายจัดการช่วยโปเกม่อนตรงหน้าที่กลับคืนร่างเดิมแล้วอาบน้ำอย่างอารมณ์ดี โดยลาทีออสนอนลงนิ่งๆบนพื้นห้องน้ำแล้วปล่อยให้เขาค่อยๆฟอกสบู่พลางฮัมเพลงเบาๆอย่างอารมณ์ดี ทางเจ้าโปเกม่อนรูปร่างคล้ายเครื่องเจ็ตเองก็ดูมีความสุขเหมือนกันจากการที่ส่งเสียงฮัมตามเบาๆ อิซุคุหัวเราะคิกคักพร้อมกับถูปีกเรียวๆของอีกฝ่ายอย่างเบามือต่อทันที

“นี่ๆ ลาทีออสทำอย่างอื่นนอกจากแปลงร่างได้ด้วยใช่รึเปล่า” เด็กชายเจ้าของดวงตาสีเขียวถามขึ้นด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็น

“ใช่” ลาทีออสตอบด้วยฮัมในลำคอ “ลองเดาดูมั้ย?”

อิซุคุเงยหน้ามองดวงตาสีเหลืองทองที่มองตอบกลับมาอย่างขี้เล่นและรอยยิ้มก่อนจะยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับไปทันใด “อื้ม! ให้เดานะ นาย..ลอยได้!”

โปเกม่อนร่างใหญ่หัวเราะเบาๆ เพราะก่อนหน้านี้อิซุคุก็เห็นกับตาอยู่แล้วตอนที่เขาลอยให้ดู “แน่นอน”

“งั้น..นายต้องบินได้!”

_“อ่าฮะ ถูกต้องเลย”_

“นายใช้โทรจิตได้ แล้วก็เหมือนจะรับรู้ความรู้สึกได้ด้วย!”

_“ว้าว โดนจับได้แล้วสิ”_

“แล้วนายก็ๆ..ฉันนึกไม่ออกแล้วล่ะ” เด็กชายเปิดน้ำฝักบัวล้างฟองให้ลาทีออสด้วยรอยยิ้มแหยๆ

ท่าทางของเด็กชายทำเอาลาทีออสหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆอีกครั้ง เขาเอื้อมอุ้งมือไปลูบศีรษะของอิซุคุ _“เอาจริงๆ ฉันก็ยังมีเรื่องที่ไม่รู้เกี่ยวกับตัวเองอีกเยอะเหมือนกันนะ”_

“เอ๋? นั่นก็หมายความว่านายยังมีความสามารถที่ยังไม่ค้นพบอยู่อีกน่ะสิ” เมื่อเห็นว่าลาทีออสพยักหน้าเขาก็เบิกตากว้าง แล้วกระโดดตัวลอยด้วยความตื่นเต้นโดยที่ลาทีออสคว้าไว้ทันอย่างใจหายวูบกลัวว่าเด็กตัวน้อยจะลื่นล้มหัวฟาดพื้นเอา “นั่นน่ะสุดยอดไปเลย! พูดตามตรงนะ ฉันว่าโปเกม่อนน่ะเจ๋งมากเลยล่ะ เพราะคนปกติเขาใช้อัตลักษณ์ได้เพียง 1 อย่าง แต่โปเกม่อนน่ะใช้พลังได้ตั้งหลายอย่าง แถมยังเปลี่ยนร่างได้ด้วย!”

_“ถ้านายได้เรียนการใช้ออร่านายเองก็ใช้พลังบางอย่างเหมือนโปเกม่อนได้ด้วยเหมือนกันนะ”_

“จะ จริงเหรอ! อยากเรียนสุดๆเลย แต่เคลฟฟี่บอกว่าต้องขอให้ลูคาริโอสอนนี่สิ ลูคาริโอเป็นแบบไหนฉันก็ยังไม่รู้เลย!” เด็กชายทำแก้มป่อง

“งั้น..” ลาทีออสทำเสียงฮัมใบลำคอเบาๆตอบรับแล้วเอ่ยเลี่ยงๆไปเพราะไม่อยากจะทำให้เซอร์ไพรซ์วันพรุ่งนี้เสียเปล่าซะ _“พรุ่งนี้ตอนพวกเราไปโลกย้อนกลับก็ถือโอกาสหาลูคาริโอไปในตัวด้วยกันเลยดีมั้ย?”_

เด็กชายหันขวับไปมองโปเกม่อนสีขาวเขียวอย่างไม่เชื่อสิ่งที่ได้ยิน เพราะนอกจากแม่ของเขาแล้ว น้อยครั้งที่จะมีคนยอมช่วยเขาอย่างเต็มใจ อย่างที่โรงเรียน เพื่อนร่วมชั้นของเขามักจะทิ้งงานให้เขาเป็นคนทำคนเดียวห้าได้จับคู่กับเขา เซ็นเซย์เองก็เมินเขาหลายต่อหลายครั้งจนรู้ว่าเขาต้องหาทางออกด้วยตัวเอง แต่ที่อยู่ตรงหน้าเขานั้น ทั้งๆที่ไม่ได้อยู่เผ่าพันธุ์เดียวกันกลับ...

“นะ นายจะช่วยฉันเหรอ?”

_“แน่นอนอยู่แล้วอิซุคุ”_

“ขอบใจนะ!” เด็กชายกอดลาทีออสแน่นด้วยหัวใจที่พองโต

พวกเขาใช้เวลาในการอาบน้ำเช็ดตัวหลังจากนั้นต่ออีกไม่นาน อิซุคุเมื่อเห็นว่าลาทีออสเนื้อตัวแห้งสนิทแล้วจึงหันไปเลือกชุดนอน เขาหยิบเสื้อแขนสั้นกับกางกางสีเขียวมินท์โทนเดียวกับลาทีออสที่ประดับด้วยลายดาวหลากสีมาใส่ เมื่อเห็นแบบนั้นลาทีออสก็เปลี่ยนเป็นร่างมนุษย์โดยที่สีเสื้อเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเหลืองอ่อนลายดาวหลากสีแทน

ทั้งคู่มองหน้ากันแล้วมองกระจกก่อนที่จะส่งเสียงหัวเราะคิกคักกัน เพราะตอนนี้ถ้าคนอื่นๆมาเห็นต้องคิดว่าพวกเขานั้นเป็นฝาแฝดกัน 100 เปอร์เซ็นต์แน่นอน พวกเขาเล่นกระจกด้วยกันสักพักและพากันออกมานั่งดูทีวีที่ห้องรับแขกแทน

โปเกม่อนในร่างของเด็กชายที่แม้จะเคยเห็นเจ้าสิ่งนี้ผ่านตามาบ้างก็ยังอดทึ่งกับความสามารถในการประดิษฐ์คิดค้นของมนุษย์ไม่ได้ เพราะสำหรับโปเกม่อนอย่างเขาแล้วมันเป็นอะไรที่เขาไม่เข้าใจเอาเสียเลยว่าทำยังไงภาพถึงปรากฏออกจากกล่องได้ทั้งๆสำหรับมนุษย์มันเป็นเรื่องที่ปกติสุดๆก็ตาม

อิซุคุหยิบวัตถุเหลี่ยมๆที่เต็มไปด้วยปุ่มขึ้นกดแล้วภาพบนจอก็เปลี่ยนไป เด็กชายที่สังเกตสีหน้าของเขาออกก็อธิบายให้เขาฟังเกี่ยวกับเจ้ารีโหมดแล้วยื่นให้เขาลองกดดู ซึ่งพอเขาได้เล่นแล้วก็เพลินพอตัวเลยทีเดียวแต่เขาก็คืนให้เด็กชายแต่โดยดีเพราะกลัวจะทำมันพังเอาโดยไม่รู้ตัว

เด็กชายแย้มรอยยิ้มให้เขาน้อยๆแล้วรับไปเปลี่ยนเป็นช่องที่มนุษย์ในจอภาพกำลังรายงานเหตุการณ์อะไรสักอย่าง เขาจับใจความได้คร่าวๆว่ามันเกิดเหตุต่อสู้ขึ้นและมีฮีโร่กลุ่มหนึ่งเข้าช่วยเหลือประชาชนแถบนั้น ลาทีออสพยายามทำความเข้าใจกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นแต่จู่ๆเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงพึมพำๆมาจากข้างๆและก็เป็นอิซุคุที่ดูจะจดจ่อกับเหตุการณ์ในทีวีเป็นอย่างมากชนิดนี้เจ้าตัวคงไม่รู้เลยด้วยซ้ำว่ากำลังเอ่ยออกเสียงอยู่

เจ้าของดวงตาสีอัมพันลอบมองคนข้างๆที่มีพฤติกรรมแปลกๆนี่ด้วยรอยยิ้มเล็กๆโดยไม่ได้ว่าอะไร ถ้าให้เขาเดานี่คงเป็นวิธีใช้ความคิดแบบหนึ่งของอิซุคุที่เขาเดาได้จากคลื่นอารมณ์อันคงที่ของอีกฝ่าย บ่งบอกให้เห็นได้อย่างแน่ชัดว่าเด็กชายกำลังใช้สมาธิกับเรื่องราวตรงหน้าขนาดไหน และมันเหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างเตือนเขาไว้ด้วยว่าการที่ขัดจังหวะความคิดอิซุคุบ่อยๆไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ดีต่อตัวของเด็กชาย

“เขาต้องใช้ท่านั้นเข้าทางขวาจากนั้นก็..เขาเหมือนหยุดฟังอะไรสักอย่างน่าจะเป็นแสดงว่า.. ใช่แล้ว! โจมดีเลย! ท่าไม้ตายกรงเล็บคู่! เย้!” อิซุคุเชียร์ลั่นแต่ก็ตัวแข็งทื่อไปเมื่อรับบรู้ว่าถูกเพื่อนมองอยู่ “อุ๊บ ขอโทษที ถ้าเห็นฉันพูดคนเดียวนายจะห้ามก็ได้นะ”

_“นั่นน่าจะไม่ดีกับนายนะ”_

“หืม? นายหมายความว่ายังไงเหรอ?”

_“มันเหมือนกับ..โทรทัศน์ ถ้าจู่ๆนายถอดปลั๊กทิ้งบ่อยๆมันก็จะเสียง่ายกว่าปกติ..งั้นมั้ง ฉันคิดว่านะ”_

เด็กชายคิดตามแล้วพยักหน้า “อย่างนี้นี่เอง ฉันเข้าใจล่ะ”

_“แล้วเมื่อกี้นายคิดอะไรอยู่เหรอ?”_

“ฉันกำลังวิเคราะห์การต่อสู้อยู่น่ะ” อิซุคุเอ่ยด้วยใบหน้าแดงๆ “ฉันน่ะอยากเป็นฮีโร่เลยคิดว่าต้องศึกษาไว้น่ะ”

_“อืม..”_ ลาทีออสทำหน้าครุ่นคิด _“ฉันคิดว่ามันน่าจะมีวิธีที่ทำให้นายเรียนรู้ได้ง่ายกว่านี้นะ”_

“ฉันเองก็อยากไปดูถึงที่นะแต่—“

_“ไม่ๆ ฉันหมายถึง..มันเรียกว่าอะไรนะที่มนุษย์ใช้จดแล้วเอามาดู”_

“อ๋อ! นายหมายถึงหนังสือสินะ ฉันยังอ่านคำยากๆไม่ค่อยออกเลยนี่สิ”

_“ฉันคิดว่าแม่นายน่าจะช่วยได้นะ”_

“แต่ฉันไม่อยากกวนแม่น่ะสิ..”

++++++++++++++

หลังจากสิ้นสุดการสนทนากับคุคุย อิงโกะก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีเรื่องชวนปวดหัวเพิ่มมาอีกเป็นกระบุงเลยยังไงก็ไม่รู้ แม้เธอจะเริ่มเข้าใจวิธีการดูแลโปเกม่อนเบื้องต้นก็ตาม แต่พอรู้ว่าลาทีออสไม่ใช่โปเกม่อนธรรมดาแต่เป็นหนึ่งในชนิดที่หายากที่สุดอย่างโปเกม่อนในตำนานแล้วเธอก็ชักหวั่นๆแทนโปเกม่อนในร่างลูกชายของเธอขึ้นมา

เพราะเท่าที่ฟังจากอิซุคุ ลูกชายของเธอบอกว่าลาทีออสนั้นหลบหนีมาจากคนชั่วแต่ได้รับบาดเจ็บรุนแรง ถ้าไม่ได้เขากับโปเกม่อนตัวอื่นๆช่วยไว้ก็คงไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้ในบ้านพวกเธอเป็นแน่แท้ พอกลับมาคิดดูอีกทีเธอก็หน้าขาวซีดโพลนด้วยความกังวน เนื่องจากเธอไม่แน่ใจว่าเธอจะมีกำลังเพียงพอที่จะปกป้องโปเกม่อนนิสัยน่ารักตัวนี้ได้รึเปล่าในยามเมื่อถึงตาจน

คุณแม่ร่างบางแอบมองดูเด็กทั้งสองคนที่กำลังดูข่าวฮีโร่ด้วยกันด้วยความเป็นห่วง เธอรู้สึกเหมือนอิซุคุกำลังเติบโตเร็วขึ้นทุกวันและมันเร็วจนเธอกลัวว่าเขาจะบินออกจากอ้อมกอดเธอก่อนที่เธอจะทำใจได้

‘ถ้าฮิซาชิยังอยู่...ไม่..เขาเลือกทางของเขาแล้ว’

อิงโกะสะบัดความคิดที่เกิดขึ้นทิ้งทันทีที่มันปรากฏขึ้น เพราะทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่นำมาซึ่งวันนี้มันแน่ชัดอยู่แล้วว่าเขาเห็นอย่างอื่นสำคัญกว่าคำว่าครอบครัว ดังนั้นการที่มีเขาอยู่ในชีวิตหรือจะไม่มีมันก็ไม่ต่างกันเท่าไรอยู่ดี และถ้าหากการที่เขาไม่อยู่มันทำให้อิซุคุเติบโตได้อย่างมีความสุขกว่า คำตอบของเธอก็ที่ให้กับผู้ชายคนนั้นในวันนั้นก็ไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนแปลงเช่นเดิม

‘แต่ถ้ามีใครสักคนที่เป็นแบบอย่างในชีวิตให้อิซุคุได้ คนอื่นนอกจากออลไมท์..’

คิดแล้วเธอก็หนักใจ ไม่ใช่ว่าเธอรังเกียจหรือต่อต้านอะไรออลไมท์นะ เธอออกจะขอบคุณเขาที่ช่วยเหลือผู้คนมาตลอดเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่บางครั้งการกระทำของเขาก็ดูบ้าดีเดือดเกินไป เธอกลัวว่าอิซุคุจะไปเลียนแบบเขาเข้าแล้วทำอะไรเสี่ยงๆโดยไม่คิดแทน

‘ถ้าคุจังช่วยแนะอิซุคุเรื่องนี้ด้วยบ้างก็คงดี แต่รายนั้นเองก็บ้าพลังเหมือนกันด้วยนี่สิ’ คิดเสร็จเธอก็ลอบถอนหายใจ

“อิซุคุ ลาทีออส ได้เวลานอนแล้วจ้ะ” เธอเอ่ยออกมาในที่สุดทำเอาอิซุคุสะดุ้งตัวโยน ลาทีออสในชุดนอนแบบเดียวกันกับอิซุคุแต่เป็นสีเหลืองอ่อนที่นั่งข้างๆก็หัวเราะคิกคักกับท่าทางโกะๆของลูกชายตัวน้อยของเธอ เด็กชายผมสีเขียวเข้มหันหน้าไปมองนาฬิกาแล้วทำหน้าเหมือนจะขออ้อนอยู่ดูทีวีต่ออีกสักนิด แต่เธอที่รู้แกวดีก็รีบพูดดักขอก่อนทันควัน “แม่ได้ยินว่าพรุ่งนี้ลูกมีเซอร์ไพรซ์นะ ถ้าลูกไม่มีแรงแล้วหลับไปอีกลูกจะหาว่าแม่ไม่เตือน”

“ก็ได้ครับ” เด็กชายพยักหน้าแม้จะดวงแก้มจะป่องๆก็ตามที เขาลุกขึ้นไปปิดทีวีอย่างว่าง่ายแล้วเดินหายเข้าห้องน้ำไป

ในขณะที่เธอมองลูกชายยิ้มๆอยู่นั้นเธอก็รู้สึกถึงชายเสื้อที่กระตุกเบาๆ และที่อยู่ตรงนั้นคือปรายนิ้วเล็กของลาทีออส เด็กชายผมสีเขียวมินท์เงยหน้าขึ้นมอบรอยยิ้มที่แสนอบอุ่นใจให้กับเธอ

**“ผมจะช่วยดูแลอิซุคุเอง ไม่ต้องห่วงนะครับ”**

อิงโกะก้มลงและโอบกอดเด็กชายที่แสนอ่อนโยนไว้แน่น

“ขอบใจนะจ้ะลาทีออส”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สำหรับบทนี้เราพยายามจะอธิบายความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างตัวละครต่างๆ และทำให้เอกลักษณ์ของตัวละครกระจ่างขึ้นโดยที่
> 
> 1\. เปิดประเด็นเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างอิซุคุ อิงโกะกับลาทีออสที่เริ่มก่อร่างเป็นความสัมพันธ์เชิงคนในครบครัว โดยทางครอบครัวมิโดริยะนั้นได้เปิดรับลาทีออสมาเป็นหนึ่งในสมาชิกครอบครับอย่างรวดเร็ว ส่วนทางลาทีออสเองก็เปิดใจรับอิซุคุเป็นน้องชายของเขาเช่นกัน เพราะโดยปกติแล้วลาทีออสจะมีลาทีอาสที่เป็นน้องสาวให้คอยดูแลตลอด และเมื่อสูญเสียน้องสาวไปก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกขาดอะไรบางอย่างแล้วอิซุคุก็จะเป็นคนที่จะมาเติมเต็มเขาในจุดนี้ และนี่เองที่จะนำพาไปสู่ความผูกพันที่เพิ่มขึ้นในอนาคต
> 
> 2\. ชี้ให้เห็นถึงระดับสติปัญญาและการคิดของลาทีออสที่ถึงแม้จะเป็นโปเกม่อนแต่ก็เข้าใจเทคโนโลยีหรือรู้จักสิ่งของต่างๆในระดับหนึ่งเนื่องจากที่เขาถูกจับไปทดลองตั้งแต่ออกจากไข่ของเหล่านี้จึงผ่านตาเขาอยู่แล้ว ดังนั้นเขาจึงเรียนรู้และปรับตัวเข้ากับโลกมนุษย์ได้ไว และการที่เขาที่เป็นโปเกม่อนที่สัมผัสความรู้สึกของมนุษย์ได้ทำให้เขามีความคิดความอ่านที่ค่อนข้างเป็นผู้ใหญ่และเข้าใจถึงการกระทำของแต่ละคน ซึ่งเขาก็จะเรียนรู้จากมนุษย์ในเรื่องนี้ด้วยเช่นกัน
> 
> 3\. ตัดเรื่องมิโดริยะคนพ่อออกไปว่าทำไมเขาถึงไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับครอบครัวนี้เพื่อให้เข้าเจ้าทั่วกัน
> 
> 4\. พูดถึงคุคุยเพิ่มเติม ที่แม้เขาจะมีบทบาทไม่ค่อยมากซะเท่าไรแต่ภายหลังเขาจะเป็นอีกแรงผลักดันที่ทำให้ฟิคเรื่องนี้ดำเนินไปได้และเป็นอีกส่วนหนึ่งในเหตุการณ์สำคัญๆที่จะเกิดขึ้นในอนาคตอีกด้วย
> 
> +++++++++
> 
> ขอบคุณสำครับทุกท่านที่เข้ามาอ่านเช่นเดิมนะคะ ถ้ายังไงก็ฝากกดหัวใจเป็นกำลังใจให้แคทด้วยนะ แล้วเจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้าค่ะ


	5. Chapter 5

กิ้งก่องกางก่อง...

ร่างเล็กของเด็กชายพลุดลุกกระเด้งออกจากที่นั่งแทบจะทันทีที่เสียงออดเลิกเรียนดังขึ้น ด้วยความที่เก็บของส่วนใหญ่ใส่กระเป๋าเตรียมพร้อมเรียบร้อยเขาจึงแค่จับหนังสือที่กางอยู่ยัดกระเป๋าก็เป็นอันเสร็จพิธี

อิซุคุไม่รีรอให้พวกบุลลี่ไหวตัวทันแล้วรีบวิ่งออกไปเช่นเดิมแต่วันนี้เขาไม่ได้วิ่งกลับบ้านหากแต่เขามุ่งตรงไปยังจุดนัดพบสวนสาธารณะทันที เขาแทบจะอดใจไม่อยู่แล้วว่าเคลฟฟี่เตรียมเซอร์ไพรซ์อะไรไว้ให้กับเขา

เมื่อถึงจุดนัดรวมตัวหรือฐานลับกลางแมกไม้เหล่าโปเกม่อนที่อยู่ที่นั่นก็พากันส่งเสียงดีใจทันทีที่เห็นหน้าเขา ซึ่งไม่ต้องเดาพวกเขาคงตื่นเต้นไม่ย่อยไปกว่าตัวเขาเลยแน่นอน นั่นไม่นับกองผลไม้และหินสีที่วางรวมเป็นกองใหญ่ที่พาลพาอิซุคุเหงื่อตกนั่นด้วยนะ

และเหมือนหนึ่งในนั้นจะรับรู้ถึงปัญหาเรื่องการขนย้าย ลาทีออสที่อยู่ในร่างมนุษย์ยิ้มโบกมือให้เขาแล้วกางผ้าผืนใหญ่ที่เคลฟฟี่บอกว่ายืมมาเอามาห่อผลไม้กองใหญ่และเหลือกองเล็กๆให้พวกเขาถือ ส่วนลาทีออสก็คืนร่างเดิมแล้วแบกห่อผ้านั้นเอง

แม้จะทุลักทุเลไปบ้างแต่จนแล้วจนรวดพวกเขาก็ช่วยกันหอบผลไม้และหินกองเล็กๆกันคนละไม้ละมือเข้าประตูมิติได้โดยสวัสดิภาพ

และก็เป็นอีกครั้งที่เด็กชายก้าวข้ามผ่านประตูมิติมาสู่โลกที่บิดเบี้ยวแต่สวยงามและเต็มไปด้วยโปเกม่อนแห่งนี้ เด็กชายค่อยๆวางข้าวของในอ้อมแขนลงพื้นและกระโดดเกาะหน้าต่างมองออกไปด้านนอกด้วยดวงตาที่เปล่งประกายในความแปลกตาของมัน ทั้งฝืนฟ้าที่มองขึ้นไปราวกับมหาสมุทรอันกว้างไกลที่สั่นกระเพื่อมบางเบาสะท้อนกับฝืนน้ำเบื้องล่างที่นิ่งสนิทไม่ไหวติง ทั้งบ้านเรือนกลับหัวหรือโค้งงอ เกาะป่าลอยฟ้า ฟองสบู่แปลกๆลอยไปลอยมาและอื่นๆ

‘หวังว่าจะได้ผจญภัยกันซะทีนะวันนี้!’

โปเกม่อนสีเขียวมินท์ลอยมาข้างๆแล้วสะกิดเขาเบาๆ “เดี๋ยวเราต้องเดินกันต่ออีกสักพักนะ”

“โอเค!” เด็กชายรีบวิ่งไปหยิบผลไม้มาไว้ในอ้อมกอดตามเดิมและเดินตามลาทีออสทันที

ระหว่างทางพวกเขาก็พูดคุยกันเล็กน้อยจนถึงจุดๆหนึ่งทีเขารู้สึกเหมือนน้ำหนักในร่างกายมันแปลกๆ พอเขาลองกระโดดดูเขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองไร้น้ำหนักไปซะอย่างนั้น เมื่อเห็นแบบนั้นเขากับพวกป๊อปโปะก็พากันกระโดดโล้ดเต้นอย่างสนุกสนานทันที

เขาหัวเราะคิกคักมองผลไม้ที่บินออกจากอ้อมแขนแล้วโยนขึ้นโยนลงผลัดให้ป๊อปโปะกับโครัตต้ารับกันไปมาสักพักจนเคลฟฟี่ตะโกนเรียกด้วยน้ำเสียงคล้ายตอนแม่พยายามจะดุเขา ทำให้พวกอิซุคุมองหน้ากันก่อนจะส่องสายตาจ๋อยๆใส่เจ้าโปเกม่อนภูติที่มองกลับมาด้วยท่าทางเหนื่อยอ่อนสุดๆ

ลับหลังเคลฟฟี่ ทั้งสามลอบมองหน้ากันพลางกลั้นขำเงียบๆ แต่ก็เกือบหลุดหัวเราะออกมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ โดยเฉพาะตอนที่ลาทีออสมองมาด้วยแววตารู้ทัน

รู้ตัวอีกทีพวกเขาก็เดินมาถึงทางออกตัวอาคาร และตรงหน้าของอิซุคุก็คือเกาะพื้นหญ้าที่เป็นทางลาดกว้างไกลที่มีต้นไม้ใหญ่และพุ่มไม้เว้นห่างกันเป็นระยะๆ อีกทั้งไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกลยังมีน้ำพุหินอ่อนขนาดใหญ่ตั้งอยู่อีกด้วย แต่สิ่งที่ดึงความสนใจของเขายิ่งกว่าสถานที่ตั้งอยู่ในทิวทัศน์อันแสนแปลกประหลาดนี้กลับเป็นเหล่าโปเกม่อนนานาชนิดกำลังวิ่งเล่นไปมาอย่างสนุกสนาน บางตัวก็โผล่หัวออกจากต้นไม้ บางตัวก็สาดน้ำเล่นอยู่ในน้ำพุ

อิซุคุจ้องมองสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นตรงหน้าด้วยความตื่นตะลึง ดวงตาสีมรกตของเด็กชายมองกวาดไปรอบๆด้วยดวงตาที่เปล่งประกาย อาทีออสที่เห็นเด็กชายนิ่งอึ้งไปก็ยิ้มๆแล้วเดินมาสะกิดแขนเขาเบาๆและค่อยๆดันแผ่นหลังเด็กชายเข้าหาโปเกม่อนทั้งหลายเหล่านั้น

ไม่ช้าเหมือนโปเกม่อนทั้งหลายที่เล่นกันอยู่จะรู้ตัวว่าผู้มาใหม่ได้เข้ามาหาพวกเขาต่างก็หยุดการกระทำทุกอย่างแล้วหันมาจ้องมองด้วยความสงใสใคร่รู้

_“นั่นโปเกม่อนอะไรอ่ะ”_

_“ไม่รู้ ฉันก็ไม่เคยเห็นเหมือนกัน_ _!_ _”_

_“เจ้าหัวสีเขียวนั่นน่าจะประเภทพืชแน่ๆ”_

_“ฉันก็คิดนั้นเหมือนกัน”_

_“อยากลองจับหัวเขาจัง_ _!_ _”_

คนถูกพูดถึงใบหน้าแดงก่ำและไปแอบหลบหลังลาทีออสด้วยความเขินอาย โปเกม่อนที่ถูกเอามาใช้บังก้มลงมองเด็กชายด้วยแววตากึ่งเอ็นดูกึ่งขบขันขณะที่ค่อยๆเคลื่อนตัวเข้าใกล้เปล่าโปเกม่อนด้วยท่าทีเป็นมิตร

_“ทักทายเขาสิอิซุคุ”_ ลาทีออสก้มเอ่ยกับเด็กชาย

“อะ อืม” เขาพยักหน้าน้อยๆด้วยท่าทางเกร็งๆแล้วโผล่หน้าแง้มๆออกไป “สวัสดี ฉันชื่ออิซุคุ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ”

_“ฉันชื่อลาทีออส ส่วนนี่เคลฟฟี่ ป๊อปโปะแล้วก็โครัตต้า”_ เมื่อเอ่ยเสร็จลาทีออสก็เอาหอบผ้าที่แบกมากางออกตรงหน้าของเขาเมื่อเห็นแบบนั้นสมาชิกคนอื่นๆในคณะก็เลยเอาไปวางสมทบด้วย _“พวกเรามาจากโลกอีกฝั่งน่ะ”_

_“ฉันไม่อยากจะเชื่อ ที่พวกโซโรอาร์กพูดมามันความจริงเหรอเนี่ย_ _!_ _”_ โปเกม่อนตัวหนึ่งร้องขึ้นมาด้วยความตกใจ

_“ของกินเต็มไปหมดเลย มีหินสีแปลกๆด้วย_ _!_ _”_

_“นั่นมันหินสายฟ้านี่นา_ _!_ _”_

พวกเขาพากันถอยห่างออกมาเมื่อเห็นเหล่าโปเกม่อนเจ้าถิ่นพากันกรูเข้าหาอาหารและหินสีที่พวกเขาเอามาให้ ลาทีออสลูบศีรษะอิซุคุแอบด้านหลังมองดูอยู่เงียบๆเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายอุ่นใจว่าหากเกิดอะไรขึ้นเขาจะมีคนปกป้องแน่นอน ในขณะที่ป๊อปโปะกับโครัตต้าก็เข้าไปคุยจ้อกับโปเกม่อนตัวที่หยิบผลไม้มากินอย่างออกรส ส่วนทางเคลฟฟี่ก็ลอยไปหาโปเกม่อนตัวใหญ่ๆสีชมพูๆแล้วคุยอะไรบางอย่างกัน

อิซุคุที่มองภาพด้านหน้าเพลินๆไม่ทันได้สังเกตว่ามีโปเกม่อนบางตัวเข้ามาด้านหลังของเขาจนกระทั่งเขารู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรสะกิดๆแผ่นหลังจนทำเอาเขาสะดุ้งโหยงรีบหันขวับไปดูทันที

ที่อยู่ตรงหน้าของเด็กชายคือโปเกม่อนที่มีลักษณะคล้ายลูกแมวยืนได้และตัวเล็กกว่าเขาเพียงเล็กน้อย ขนของมันเป็นสีม่วงอ่อนและมีดวงตากลมโตที่เบิกกว้างไร้ซึ่งการแสดงสีหน้าใดๆ โดยที่ขอบใบหูพับทั้งสองข้างและเท้าทั้งสี่มีขนเป็นสีขาว

“สะ สวัสดี ฉันชื่ออิซุคุ” เขาเอ่ยด้วยท่าทีกล้าๆกลัวๆ

_“อิซุคุแล้วก็นายบินๆ เนียสเปอร์ไม่เคยเห็นโปเกม่อนแบบพวกนายมาก่อนเลย”_ เจ้าโปเกม่อนแมวเอ่ยด้วยใบหน้านิ่งๆ _“_ _เนียสเปอร์ชื่อเนียสเปอร์(_ _Espurr_ _)นะ”_

_“ฉันชื่อลาทีออส ฉันได้ยินว่าพวกฉันส่วนใหญ่อยู่ในโลกอีกฝั่งน่ะ”_ โปเกม่อนที่ถูกเรียกว่านายบินๆเอ่ยออกมายิ้มๆ

“ส่วนฉัน...เป็นมนุษย์น่ะ”

เนียสเปอร์มองหน้าเด็กชายแล้วกระพริบตาปริบๆ _“โปเกม่อนมนุษย์ก็อยู่โลกอีกฝั่งเหมือนกันเหรอ?”_

“เอ่อ..ฉันไม่ใช่โปเกม่อน แต่ฉันเป็นมนุษย์ต่างหากล่ะ” อิซุคุมองดวงตากลมโตตรงหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกตันเพราะเขาไม่รู้ว่าจะอธิบายโปเกม่อนตรงหน้าให้เข้าใจคำว่ามนุษย์ยังไงดี

_“มนุษย์คืออีกเผ่าพันธุ์หนึ่งที่เคยเป็นเพื่อนกับโปเกม่อนน่ะ”_

เสียงของผู้มาใหม่ดังขึ้นเรียกความสนใจของอิซุคุอีกครั้ง เด็กชายหลบหลังลาทีออสพลางลอบมองด้วยดวงตากลมโต ซึ่งผู้มาใหม่ทั้งสองที่พ่วงเคลฟฟี่มาด้วยนั้นเป็นโปเกม่อนที่ศีรษะออกไปทางสัตว์ตระกูลสุนัข มีใบหน้าที่เคร่งขรึมแต่ให้บรรยากาศแตกต่างกัน ตนนึงร่างสูงใหญ่กว่าโทนสีแดงดำ ในขณะที่อีกตนร่างเล็กกว่าสูงประมาณเด็กประถมตอนปลายและมีสีโทนดำน้ำเงิน

_“ลูคาริโอ_ _!_ _โซโรอาร์ก_ _!_ _”_ เนียวเปอร์วิ่งเข้าไปกอดขาทั้งคู่อย่างอารมณ์ดี ซึ่งโปเกม่อนที่ชื่อโซโรอาร์กเองก็คุกเข่าลงลูบหัวเจ้าโปเกม่อนลูกแมวด้วยรอยยิ้มเอ็นดู

_“ไงเนียสเปอร์”_

_“โซโรอาร์กๆ นายเคยเห็นมนุษย์มาก่อนรึเปล่า เนียสเปอร์เพิ่งเคยเห็นล่ะ”_

โปเกม่อนที่ถูกถามยิ้มออกมาเศร้าๆ “ฉันเคยเห็นและเคยมีเพื่อนเป็นมนุษย์ด้วย แต่เดี๋ยวฉันเล่าให้ฟัง ตอนนี้ไปเล่นกับพี่สาวนายก่อนรอฉันสักพักนะ”

“โอเค!”

พวกเขามองส่งเนียสเปอร์ที่วิ่งแจ้นหายไปในทุ่งหญ้าอย่างรวดเร็ว แต่ไม่ทันที่จะได้คุยก็พวกเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงเหมือนมีอะไรระเบิดเกิดเป็นคลื่นลมแรงปะทะมาทางที่ยืนกันอยู่วูบหนึ่ง ซึ่งเหล่าโปเกม่อนผู้ใหญ่ก็ได้แต่มองด้วยรอยยิ้มเจื่อนๆ

_“เด็กหนอเด็ก”_ เคลฟฟี่มองตามโปเกม่อนแมวน้อยแล้วถอนหายใจออกมาเบาๆ _“พวกนายเอาอยู่ได้ยังไงกันเนี่ย”_

_“พูดแบบนี้นายต้องเจอตัวพี่สาว นั่นล่ะตัวจี๊ดเลย”_ โซโรอาร์กยิ้มแยกเขี้ยวท้าทาย

_“ไม่ล่ะ ขอบาย”_

อิซุคุกระพริบตาปริบๆแล้วหันไปถามโปเกม่อนที่เป็นดูเป็นมิตรทั้งสองตัวเบาๆ “เอ่อ.. เมื่อกี้เกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอครับ”

โซโรอาร์กหันมาทางเขาแล้วคุกเข่าข้างนึงคุยด้วยดังเช่นตอนที่เขาคุยกับเนียสเปอร์ _“เนียสเปอร์มีปัญหาเรื่องการควบคุมพลังน่ะ เมื่อกี้ก็พลังเลยปะทุออกมา”_

“อ้อ..” เด็กชายพยักหน้ารับก่อนจะมองโซโรอาร์กและลูคาริโอด้วยใบหน้าเขินๆ “ผมชื่ออิซุคุ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ”

โซโรอาร์กมองเด็กชายตรงหน้าด้วยรอยยิ้มค้างเหมือนสติหลุดไปครู่หนึ่ง เด็กชายที่เกิดรู้สึกกังวนว่าโปเกม่อนตรงหน้าจะเป็นอะไรรึเปล่าก็ไม่ทันจะได้ถามอะไรออกไปก่อนที่จะถูกอีกฝ่ายดึงตัวไปกอดแน่นราวกับเป็นตุ๊กตาหมีก็ไม่ปาน

‘อะ เอ๋?’

ลูคาริโอที่ยืนดูอยู่เงียบๆตอนนี้ก็เอาอุ้งมือกุมขมับและเอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มเอือมๆ _“อย่าไปใส่ใจเขาเลย เขาแค่ชอบสิ่งมีชีวิตเล็กน่ารักๆน่ะ”_

คนที่ถูกชมว่าน่ารักใบหน้าแดงก่ำเป็นมะเขือเทศ แม้จะรู้สึกดีใจที่ถูกชมก็ตาม แต่เขาก็อดเขินไม่ได้อยู่ดี เขามองลาทีออสกับเคลฟฟี่เพื่อขอความเห็นซึ่งตนนึงก็ยิ้มๆ อีกตนก็ตีหน้าตายใส่เขา ทำเอาอิซุคุทำอะไรไม่ถูกไปยกใหญ่

เมื่อเห็นว่าโซโรอาร์กไม่มีท่าทีที่จะหยุดกอดเด็กชาย คนเป็นเพื่อนสนิทก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่แล้วตบหัวเพื่อนเบาๆ _“พอได้แล้ว เรามีเวลาจำกัดนะ”_

_“อ้อใช่ จริงด้วย”_ โปเกม่อนสีดำแดงปล่อยอ้อมกอดจากเขาด้วยรอยยิ้มเหยเกเหมือนเพิ่งนึกได้

ลูคาริโอหลับตาเหมือนพยายามจะปรับอารมณ์ตัวเองครู่หนึ่งจากนั้นจึงก้มลงมองเด็กชายด้วยดวงตาสีน้ำตาลแดงคู่คม และเอ่ยออกมาโดยไม่อ้อมค้อม

_“เคลฟฟี่บอกว่านายอยากจะเรียนรู้การใช้คลื่นพลัง”_

“ชะ ใช่ครับ”

_“เราจะสอนนายเอง”_

+++++++++++++++++

แล้ววันต่อๆมาอิซุคก็เริ่มการฝึกฝนอย่างจริงจังด้วยการเริ่มจาก..นั่งสมาธิ

เป็นที่รู้กันว่าสำหรับผู้ใหญ่แล้วการให้นั่งเฉยๆอยู่กับตัวเองเป็นเรื่องที่พอจะทำกันได้ แต่สำหรับเด็กอายุ 5 ขวบกว่าๆแบบอิซุคุแล้วเป็นอะไรที่ยากเย็นแสนเข็นเหนือคณา กว่าจะเริ่มตั้งสติได้แก้มเขาก็โดนลาทีออสที่นั่งด้วยกันข้างๆจิ้มไปตั้งหลายรอบ

ลูคาริโอคอยให้คำแนะนำเขาหลังการฝึกทุกครั้งและล่าสุดเหมือนทางนั้นจะเข้าใจอะไรบางอย่างแล้วแนะนำให้เขาจดจ่อกับความรู้สึกสงบแทน ให้เขานึกถึงวันที่ท้องฟ้าแจ่มใส มีเสียงนกร้องเบาๆ ลองจินตนาการว่าตัวเองนั่งนิ่งๆรับสายลมเบาๆ ซึ่งพอได้ลองทำดูเขาก็ทำได้ดีอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อเลย

ตอนที่อิซุคไปถามลาทีออส เพื่อนของเขาก็ยิ้มๆแล้วบอกว่าเรื่องบางเรื่องจะใช้ความคิดในการหาคำตอบตลอดเวลาไม่ได้ บางครั้งความรู้สึกก็เป็นคำตอบของปัญหานั้น และการที่เขาคิดหาวิธีทำให้จิตสงบมันกลับทำให้จิตใจของเขาจดจ่อไปยังสิ่งอื่นแทน

เด็กชายพยักหน้าเข้าใจในที่สุด และจากนั้นการฝึกของเขาก็เป็นไปอย่างง่ายดายตลอด

แต่ถึงอย่างงั้นอิซุคุก็ไม่ได้มายังโลกย้อนกลับเพียงเพื่อฝึกอย่างเดียวนะ เพราะหลังจากการฝึกเขาก็ได้ออกไปวิ่งเล่นกับโปเกม่อนที่นั้นต่อด้วย พอเหนื่อยเขาก็มานั่งวาดรูปโปเกม่อนเล่นแล้วเอาไปโชว์อาของเขา ซึ่งทางนั้นก็อธิบายเกี่ยวกับโปเกม่อนในรูปให้เขาฟังอย่างออกรสทุกครั้งไปอีกด้วย

ตอนนี้อิซุคุจึงมักพกสมุดสองเล่มไว้กับตัว เล่มหนึ่งเขาเอาไว้เขียนเกี่ยวกับอัตลักษณ์ ส่วนอีกเล่มเขาเอาไว้เขียนและวาดรูปของโปเกม่อน แม้ภาษาที่ใช้จะผิดๆไปบ้างแต่ด้วยความช่วยเหลือของผู้ใหญ่ที่บ้านเด็กชายก็เริ่มมีกำลังใจในการเขียนมากยิ่งขึ้น

การเดินสำรวจพื้นที่รอบๆโลกย้อนกลับเองก็เป็นอีกหนึ่งกิจกรรมที่อิซุคุชอบ แม้จะตาลายและมึนหัวไปบ้างกับบางพื้นที่ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้เป็นอุปสรรคต่อจิตวิญญาณแห่งการสำรวจของเด็กชายเลยสักนิด อีกทั้งเพราะโปเกม่อนได้กระจายข่าวเรื่องผู้มาเยือนเขาจึงได้รับการต้อนรับและการช่วยเหลือเป็นอย่างดี

แต่บางครั้งระหว่างที่สำรวจนั้นเด็กชายก็สังเกตเห็นความผิดปกติเล็กน้อย มันเริ่มจากผ้าฝืนใหญ่ ที่กางแผ่ไว้แล้วมีพวกโปเกม่อนตัวเล็กๆมานอนกลิ้งด้วยกันโดยมีแฮ็ปปีนัส(Blissey)คอยเฝ้าดูอยู่ใกล้ๆ ตอนนั้นอิซุคุแค่มองงงๆแล้วไปเล่นไล่จับกับพวกโรคอน(Vulpix)แทน

ทว่าวันต่อมาตอนเขาไปถึงจุดๆเดิม มันมีหมอเพิ่มเข้ามา 3 ใบนี่สิ..

พอเขาไปถามนาโซโนะคุสะ(Oddish)ที่อยู่ใต้ต้นไม้เจ้านั่นก็บอกเขาแค่ว่าเห็นพวกเนียสเปอร์เอามาให้ ไม่ทันได้ถามเพิ่มเติมคาระคาระ(Cubone)กับโปเกม่อนตัวอื่นๆก็ชวนเขาไปเล่นซ่อนแอบจนเขาลืมไปซะสนิทเลย

แต่พอวันต่อมามีเตียง(ผ้าปูที่นอนพรีเซนต์ไมค์!)เพิ่มเข้ามา ตอนนั้นเขาก็เริ่มตะหงิดๆใจละ

เด็กชายเริ่มตามหาตัวการซึ่งน่าจะเกี่ยวกับเจ้าสองโปเกม่อนแมวเหมียวสุดแสบ แต่ไม่ว่ายังไงเขาก็หาเจ้าพวกนั้นไม่เจอซะทุกครั้งไปเหมือนกับพวกนั้นรู้ตัวเลยหนีเขาไปซะยังไงยังงั้น แต่เมื่อเห็นว่าวันต่อๆมาไม่มีอะไรเพิ่มเข้ามาเขาก็เริ่มวางใจ

จนกระทั่งสิ่งที่เพิ่มเข้ามาก็คือ...คน

“อะ ไอซาวะซัง?”

+++++++++++++++++

Extra

ย้อนกลับไปหลายวันก่อน

_“อืม..ถ้าได้ผ้าปูมาเพิ่มน่าจะดีนะ”_

_“นี่นายบินๆจะไปไหนเหรอ?”_

_“เนียสเปอร์ขอไปด้วยสิ_ _!_ _”_

_“เฮ้อ..ตามมาละกัน อย่าซนนักล่ะ”_

\- - - - - - - -

_“นายบินๆๆ นี่คืออะไรเหรอ?”_

_“อืม..นั่นน่ะเขาเรียกว่าหมอนล่ะ”_

_“นุ่มจัง..เนียสเปอร์ชอบ”_

_“ใช่ๆเนียสเปอร์ก็ชอบ_ _!_ _”_

_“ชอบก็เอาไปด้วยเลย”_

\- - - - - - - -

_“นี่ๆนายบินๆ เนียสเปอร์อยากได้ไอ้นั่นล่ะ”_

_“ไอ้นั่นที่ว่า..นี่เธอหมายถึงเตียงเหรอ...?”_

++++++++++++

* Wild Pokemon Appear! *

แฮ็ปปีนัส(Blissey)

โรคอน(Vulpix)

พันธุ์เขตคันโต / พันธุ์เขตอะโลล่า

นาโซโนะคุสะ(Oddish)

คาระคาระ(Cubone)

เนียสเปอร์(Espurr)


	6. Chapter 6

ก่อนหน้านั้น ณ มุมหนึ่งของญี่ปุ่นในโลกมนุษย์

ไอซาวะ โชตะ กำลังเซ็งสุดๆกับชีวิต

ต้องบอกก่อนว่ามันเป็นอาการที่แตกต่างจากอาการเซ็งโดยปกติของเขา แน่นอนล่ะว่าเขาเป็นพวกหงุดหงิดง่าย บางครั้งนิดๆหน่อยก็ของขึ้น แต่ก็ไม่ได้อยากถึงขั้นอยากเอาอาวุธจับกุมที่พาดคออยู่ไปรัดคอใคร แต่เหตุการณ์ที่เขาเจอ ณ ช่วงปัจจุบันนี่สิ ที่เริ่มทำให้เขารู้สึกคันไม้คันมือยิ่งกว่าปกติ

เริ่มตั้งแต่ช่วงอาทิตย์ก่อนที่กุญแจบ้านของเขาหาย ตอนนั้นเขาเองก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรมาก ก็แค่หัวเสียนิดหน่อย แต่หลังจากนั้นข้าวของในบ้านของเขาก็เริ่มหาทีละชิ้น สองชิ้น เริ่มตั้งแต่ผ้าปูเตียงเป็นอย่างแรกเลย

ใช่ ผ้าปูเตียงลดราคาธรรมดๆเลย

เขาก็ไม่รู้นะว่าใครมันอุตริเล่นพิเรนหรือนึกครึ้มอะไรถึงได้ริอาจมาขโมยผ้าปูเตียงของเขา โอเคล่ะ ถึงแม้เขาจะไม่ค่อยอยู่บ้านและไม่ค่อยได้นอนเตียงเพราะมักจะสลบคาโซฟา แต่มาขโมยผ้าปูเตียงนี่มันก็เกินไปนะ

เรื่องนี้เขาฮึดฮัดอยู่หลายวันจน ยามาดะ ฮิซาชิ เพื่อนผมบลอนด์ที่ติดเขาหนึบมาตั้งแต่ม.ปลายทนไม่ไหวเข้ามาถามเขาในที่สุด แล้วยังไงน่ะเหรอ? หมอนั่นหัวเราะซะหลอดไฟบ้านเขาร้าว เขาล่ะเกือบได้ระบายอารมณ์กับเพื่อนสักตุ๊บสองตุ๊บแล้วถ้าอีกฝ่ายไม่ซื้อผ้าปูที่นอนมาให้เขาในวันถัดมา

วันนั้น เขาจัดการปูผ้าปูที่นอนไว้เหมือนเดิมและคิดว่าไม่น่าจะมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นอีกแล้ว

แต่ไม่ใช่เลย

ผ้าปูที่นอนมันหายไปอีกแล้ว! นี่มันบ้าอะไรวะเนี่ย!

ฮิซาชิเองที่เห็นว่าเขากลับมาอารมณ์เสียอีกแล้วก็เลยถามอีกครั้งและเริ่มเกิดความสนใจเรื่องโจรขโมยผ้าปูที่นอนอย่างจริงจัง หมอนั่นถึงขั้นลงทุนซื้อผ้าปูที่นอนใหม่ให้ด้วยตัวเอง พวกขาเฝ้ารอ ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าตอนที่พวกเขาเฝ้ามันไม่เกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่ทันทีที่ลับตาไปไม่กี่นาทีเท่านั้นแหละ

หมอนสามใบของเขาหายไปหมดเลย!

พวกเขาหันมามองหน้ากันด้วยใบหน้าเหวอๆ และวันนั้นทั้งคืนก็ช่วยกันวิเคราะห์ว่ามันเกิดเรื่องบ้าๆแบบนี้ขึ้นได้ยังไง พวกเขาพยายามขบคิดว่ามีอัตลักษณ์แบบไหนที่แยบยลพอที่เจ้าหัวขโมยนั้นแอบมาขโมยของๆเขาทั้งๆที่โปรฮีโร่ 2 คนอยู่ใกล้ๆได้โดยที่พวกเขาไม่รู้ตัวเลยแม้แต่น้อย พวกเขาขบคิดกันหัวแทบแตกและตัดสินใจว่าการวางกล้องวงจรปิดในบ้านเพื่อซุ่มดูน่าจะเวิร์คและดีต่อสุขภาพของเขาทั้งสองที่สุดแล้วในกรณีนี้

แน่นอนว่าวันต่อมาเขาไปหาซื้อกล้องวงจรปิดและเตรียมจะเอามาซ่อนตามจุดต่างๆของบ้านด้วยความรู้สึกเดือดดาลขึ้นทุกวินาที เขาตัดสินใจเริ่มจากห้องนอน ซึ่งตอนเขาเปิดประตูห้องนอนเข้าไป...เตียงของเขาก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว

ใช่ หายไปทั้งเตียง...

เขาเอามือทุบประตูเสียงดังแล้วส่งเสียงขู่ในลำคอออกมาอย่างที่ไปม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน อารมณ์ตอนนั้นคือเขาสับสนมาก ใช่ สับสนว่าเขาควรเอาอาวุธจับกุมนี่รัดรอคนร้ายหรือรัดคอตัวเองให้รู้แล้วรู้รอดไปเลยดี

ฮิซาชิ เพื่อนที่แสนดี เมื่อทราบข่าวก็รีบแจ้นมาหาแล้วหาอะไรในเขากินพร้อมกับโทรเรียก คายามะ เนมุริ เพื่อนอีกคนที่ขนเบียร์มาให้ 2 แพ็กและเป็นผู้ทำหน้าที่โปะยาสลบในสถานการณ์ฉุกเฉินให้มาช่วยดูอาการเขา

แน่นอนว่าวันนั้นจบที่เนมุริรมยาสลบเขาตั้งแต่เบียร์กระป๋องแรก

หลายวันต่อมาระหว่างที่เขากำลังชั่งใจว่าควรเปลี่ยนที่อยู่ใหม่เลยดีมั้ยตอนจะกลับเข้าบ้าน สัญญาณเตือนจากเซ็นเซอร์กล้องวงจรปิดก็ดังขึ้นและส่งภาพเข้ามาในมือถือของเขา และสิ่งที่อยู่ในนั้นก็คือ...อะไรบางอย่างที่ลอยได้ กับลูกแมวยืน 2 ขา 2 ตัว? ในห้องรับแขกของเขา

นี่ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเพิ่งจะ 6 โมงเย็นหรือยังมีสติดีอยู่ เขาคงนึกว่าตัวเองไปโดนตัวไหนมาซักตัวแหงแซะ และตัวไหนสักตัวที่ว่านั่นก็คงเป็นผลไม้ลูกสีน้ำเงินๆที่เจ้าพวกเด็กตัวป่วนชอบเอามาให้เขากินเป็นแน่

เขาเฝ้ามองดูอย่างใจจดใจจ่อพร้อมกับวิ่งกลับบ้านตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว หวังเพียงจะจับคนร้ายให้ได้คาหนังคาเขา ใช้เวลาไม่นานเขาก็ถึงหน้าบ้านและเปิดประตูพร้อมกับส่งอาวุธจับกุมเข้าไปพันเจ้าลูกแมวสีม่วงทั้งสองตัวอย่างรวดเร็ว

เจ้าสองตัวป่วนแลดูจะตกใจเป็นอย่างมาก พวกมันตัวเรืองแสงแล้วปล่อยพลังออกมาทำเอาข้าวของกระจุยกระจายไปยกใหญ่ เขาพยายามเอ่ยเค้นถามแต่เจ้าแมวทั้งสองตัวก็พากันร้องไห้น้ำตาไหลเป็นเผาเต่า ตอนนั้นเองเขาก็มองไปรอบๆแล้วสังเกตบางอย่างที่หลายๆพวงกุญแจลอยได้

...และบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่คล้ายๆกุญแจบ้านที่หายไปของเขา

โชตะรู้สึกปวดหัวตุบๆขึ้นทันใด เขาเปลี่ยนตัวเลือกที่จะเค้นเจ้านี่แทนโดยที่ไม่ต้องรอให้ใครมาบอก แต่ไม่ทันที่เขาจะได้เอ่ยอะไรออกมา เจ้านั้นก็หยิบกุญแจขึ้นมาดอกนึงแล้วไขเข้ากับรู้กุญแจที่จู่ๆก็โผล่ขึ้นกลางอากาศแล้วพุ่งเข้าใส่สิ่งที่น่าจะเรียกว่าประตูมิติทันที และแน่นอนว่าเขาไม่รอให้มันเชิญรีบพุ่งตามไปพร้อมกับลากพวกแมวม่วงตามไปด้วยอย่างรวดเร็ว

แล้วเขาก็โผล่มาอยู่ในที่แปลกๆ มันเป็นพื้นที่ร้าบคล้ายๆท้องทุ่งหากแต่ท้องทุ่งที่ว่านั่นลอยเคว้างอยู่กลางฟ้า ใกล้ๆกันก็มีเกาะลักษณะคล้ายๆกันเรียงรายไป ไกลออกไปมีเสาน้ำแข็ง มีท้องฟ้าที่เหมือนน้ำทะเลแต่มีผืนน้ำทะเลเบื้องล่างที่คล้ายๆทะเลสาบ ซึ่งทิวทัศน์ที่เห็นโดยส่วนตัวเขาคิดว่าประหลาดแล้วนะ แต่ตัวกลมๆชมพูๆตัวใหญ่ที่มายืนส่งเสียงร้องเบาๆตรงหน้าเขานี่สิประหลาดกว่าเป็นไหนๆ

เขามองไปรอบๆเขาก็เห็นสัตว์รูปร่างหน้าตาประหลาดๆเริ่มเคลื่อนที่เข้ามาใกล้เขาด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็น และตอนนั้นเองที่เขาปล่อยเจ้าสองเหมียวม่วงจากอาวุธจับกุมแล้วตัดสินใจพอกับทุกสิ่ง

เขาเดินไปใต้ต้นไม้แล้ว... นอน

รู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็ถูกปลุกขึ้นมาด้วยเสียงเรียกชื่อของเขา

“อะ ไอซาวะซัง?”

“...เจ้าเด็กตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1”

+++++++++++++++++

เด็กชายมองชายผมดำตรงหน้าด้วยท่าทางเลิ่กลัก เขาทำตัวไม่ถูกเพราะไม่รู้ว่าอะไรดลใจพาชายคนนี้เข้ามายังสถานที่แห่งนี้ได้ เขามองซ้ายมองขวาเพื่อหาตัวช่วยซึ่งโปเกม่อนตัวเล็กๆก็พากันซุบซิบพลางมองมาทางพวกเขาด้วยแววตาสงสัยใครรู้ เขาจึงเดินไปหลบหลังแฮ็ปปีนัสเพราะคิดว่าเธอน่าจะช่วยให้คำตอบเขาได้และกันสายตาคมๆของชายตรงหน้าได้พร้อมๆกัน

“แฮ็ปปีนัส ทำไมไอซาวะซังถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ล่ะ” เขากระซิบ

_“จู่ๆเขาก็โผล่มากับพวกเคลฟฟี่เมื่อวานน่ะจ้ะ มาถึงก็นอนเลย ฉันนึกว่าเขาไม่สบายแต่เห็นตื่นมาแข็งแรงแบบนี้ฉันก็เบาใจนะ”_

“อะ อ้อ” เด็กชายเริ่มประติดประต่อเรื่อง

“อะแฮ่ม”

เด็กชายสะดุ้งกระโดดกอดแฮ็ปปีนัสด้วยความตกใจ เขามองชายผมดำที่กระแอมไอพลางมองมาหน้านิ่ง โชตะเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างนึงด้วยท่าทางดูจะเอาเรื่องพอตัว ยิ่งตอนที่อีกฝ่ายมองไปทางเตียงกับผ้าปูพื้นด้วยแล้วยิ่งดูจะหัวเสียเข้าไปใหญ่อีก

‘อืม..จะอธิบายยังไงดีนะ..’

เท่าที่เขารู้ เรื่องของโปเกม่อนมันเป็นความลับระดับโลกที่มีเพียงแค่คนกลุ่มเล็กๆกับคนในเขตปกเครองพิเศษเท่านั้นที่จะรู้เรื่องนี้ได้ และจากที่เห็นชายตรงหน้าก็ดูไม่ได้อยู่ในกลุ่มคนเหล่านั้นด้วย เขาไม่รู้ว่าเขาควรจะบอกให้ชายคนนี้รู้ถึงความลับนี้ดีรึเปล่า ถึงลาทีออสจะบอกว่าเขามีจิตใจดีก็เถอะ

อิซุคุมองซ้ายมองขวาพยายามหาตัวช่วยอื่นนอกจากแฮ็ปปีนัสแต่ดูจากสมาชิกที่อยู่ตรงนี้อย่างโทเงปี(Togepi) พิชู(Pichu) โรคอนสีขาว นาโซโนะคุสะ 3 ต้น(?) และฝูงป๊อปโปะที่เกาะอยู่บนต้นไม้แล้ว ดูจะไม่มีใครที่จะช่วยเขาแก้ปัญหาได้เลย

คิดอยู่ได้สักพักเขาก็นึกอะไรออก.. แม้เขาจะคิดว่ามันไม่น่าจะใช่ความคิดที่ดีซะเท่าไรก็ตาม

“อืม.. ไอซาวะซัง..”

เมื่อเห็นว่าเด็กชายยอมคุยด้วยเขาจึงเอ่ยปากถามออกไปตรงๆทันที “ตกลงว่ายังไงตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1 ที่นี่มันอะไรกันแน่”

“นะ นี่คือ..อะ อัตลักษณ์ของผมเองครับ”

ชายดวงตาสีนิลตรงหน้ามองมายังเขาเหมือนสติหลุดไปวูบ

“หะ?”

“มะ หมอบอกว่าผมไม่ค่อยมีเพื่อน อัตลักษณ์ของผมเลย..เอ่อ..สร้างเพื่อนมาให้ครับ”

พูดจบเด็กชายก็เอาหน้าซุกแฮ็ปปีนัสทันทีเพื่อพยายามหลบสายตาจากอีกฝ่าย อีกอย่างเขารู้ตัวดีว่าตัวเขานั้นโกหกไม่เก่งขนาดไหน ถ้าเป็นคัจจังหรือคนอื่นๆที่รู้จักเขาดีคงรู้ตั้งแต่แรกแล้วว่าเขากำลังโกหกอยู่ เขาหวังว่าการที่เขาทั้งคู่ไม่สนิทกันจะทำให้แผนนี้เวิร์คนะ

เมื่อผ่านไปสักพักเขาก็ค่อยๆลอบมองไปยังโชตะอีกครั้งด้วยใจที่สั่นสู้ แต่ด้วยใบหน้านิ่งเรียบของอีกฝ่ายทำให้เขาไม่อาจจะเดาได้เลยว่าคนตรงหน้ากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ พวกโปเกม่อนเองก็เห็นว่าสถานการณ์ดูตึงๆจึงพากันหลบมุมดูเงียบๆ มีเพียงโทเงปีที่ส่งเสียงร้องเรียกหาคนเล่นด้วยโดยไม่ได้สังเกตบรรยากาศสักนิด เมื่อเห็นดันนั้นแฮ็ปปีนัสจึงอุ้มเจ้าโทโงปีจับโยนขึ้นโยนลงสนองความต้องการของมันเงียบๆ

“ทั้งหมดนี่..คืออัตลักษณ์ของนายงั้นเหรอ?” โชตะถามขึ้นมาอีกครั้งด้วยใบหน้าไร้อารมณ์

“คะ ครับ”

“แสดงว่าถ้าฉันใช้อัตลักษณ์กับนายทุกอย่างนี่จะหายไปหมดใช่รึเปล่า?”

“หะ หืม?” อิซุคุชะงักแล้วหันไปมองโชตะงงๆ

ชายผมดำมองตาปริบๆของเด็กชายแล้วลอบถอนหายใจ “อัตลักษณ์ของฉันสามารถลบล้างอัตลักษณ์ของคนอื่นได้—“

“นั้นหมายความว่าคุณทำให้อัตลักษณ์นั้นไม่ทำงานได้ เดี๋ยวนะ..” เด็กชายหยุดนิ่งก่อนจะหันขวับมองเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว “หรือว่าไอซวะซังคืออีเรเซอร์เฮด!”

โชตะมองเด็กตรงหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกทึ่งๆ(แม้จะอยู่ในหน้านิ่งก็ตาม) เพราะในฐานะอันเดอร์กราวด์ฮีโร่แล้วข้อมูลของเขาจะถูกปิดเป็นความลับเพื่อให้สะดวกต่อการทำงาน ไม่มีการจัดอันดับ ไม่มีข้อมูลในข่าว จะมีก็แต่ในเอกสารทางราชการที่เกี่ยวข้องกับในทำเนียบอันเดอร์กราวด์ฮีโร่เท่านั้น เพราะฉะนั้นแล้วการที่เด็กตัวเล็กๆรู้จักชื่อเขาได้นี่ต้องมีอะไรสักอย่างเป็นแน่

“ใช่” ชายผมดำเอ่ยขึ้นแล้วเอาบัตรฮีโร่ออกมาให้เด็กชายดู “ฉันคืออีเรเซอร์เฮด”

“สุดยอดไปเลย!” อิซุคุวิ่งไปมองบัตรฮีโร่ตรงหน้าด้วยตาเป็นประกาย

“เอาล่ะ ฉันมีเรื่องอยากถาม” เขาเก็บบัตรนั้นใส่กระเป๋าตามเดิม เจ้าตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1 ดูเหมือนจะเสียดายน้อยๆแต่ก็กลับมามองเขาด้วยท่าทางสงสัย “ทำไมถึงได้รู้เรื่องอีเรเซอร์เฮดได้ล่ะ”

เด็กชายเอียงคอมองเขาน้อยๆด้วยใบหน้าไร้เดียงสา “ผมเห็นคลิปในอินเตอร์เน็ต อืม..2 เดือนก่อนมั้งครับ”

โชตะที่รู้สึกปวดหัวขึ้นมาตะหงิดๆและไม่ใช่เพราะหิวข้าวหรือนอนไม่พอแน่นอนนวดขมับเบาๆ เขาพอจะนึกออกแล้วว่าเด็กชายพูดถึงคลิปไหน แต่ถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิดคลิปนั้นถูกลบทันทีภายใน 4 ชั่วโมงหลังจากที่ถูกเอาลงอินเตอร์เน็ต เขาไม่คิดไม่ฝันเลยว่าช่วงเวลาแค่นั้นจะมีคนจะทางอัตลักษณ์ของเขาได้ ยิ่งเป็นเด็กตัวเล็กๆอีก แค่คิดเขาก็เริ่มหวั่นๆชีวิตของตัวเองแล้ว

เขาก้มมองเด็กชายที่เขาเดาไม่ถูกว่าเป็นอัจริยะของจริงหรือแค่ฟลุกเฉยๆด้วยสีหน้าอ่านยาก เจ้าเด็กตัวป่วนตรงหน้าเองก็มองเขากลับมาด้วยดวงตาสีเขียวเข้มกลมโตที่ทอประกายเป็นกังวน

“ไอซาวะซัง? มะ ไม่สบายรึเปล่าครับ”

“เปล่า ฉันสบายดี” อันเดอร์กราวด์ฮีโร่เอ่ยเสียงเรียบแล้วนิ่งไปสักพัก แต่จนแล้วจนรอดเขาก็ถอนหายใจออกมาในที่สุด “เอาล่ะ อธิบายเรื่องที่เกิดมาก่อนว่าทำไมพวกเตียง ผ้าปูที่นอน หมอนเหมินบ้านฉันถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่ได้กัน”

“นะ นี่ของคุณเหรอ!” เด็กชายร้องเสียงเหวอ

“ใช่” เขาพยักหน้าเซ็งๆ “เมื่อวานฉันจับได้คาหนังคาเขาว่ามีแมวม่วงสองตัวกับอะไรบางอย่างบินได้เข้ามาอยู่ในบ้านฉัน”

“เคลฟฟี่กับพวกเนียสเปอร์จริงๆด้วย!”

“จะเรียกว่าอะไรก็ช่าง แต่เจ้าตัวบินได้มันเปิดประตูมิติฉันก็เลยลากแมวม่วงสองตัวนั่นตามมาด้วย แล้วฉันก็มาอยู่นี่” พูดจบเขาก็นวดขมับอีกครั้ง

เมื่อได้ยินแบบนั้นอิซุคุก็รีบก้มหน้าขอโทษขอโพยฮีโร่ที่โดนลูกหลงความซนสุดขีวิต “ผะ ผมขอโทษครับ ผมไม่รู้มาก่อนเลยว่าเจ้าพวกนั้นไปทำแบบนั้นกับคุณ!”

โชตะเห็นแล้วเขาก็อยากจะเกาหัวตัวเองตะหงิดๆ “ช่างมันเถอะ”

“เดี๋ยวผมเอาไปคืนให้นะครับ!” อิซุคุไม่รอช้าชี้ไปที่ป๊อปโปะ5ตัวเอ่ยวานทันที “ป๊อปโปะพวกนายช่วยฉันหน่อยนะ นายช่วยไปตามโซโรอาร์กกับลาทีออสให้ที ส่วนนายช่วยไปตามเคลฟฟี่ให้หน่อยนะ นายก็ถ้าเจอลูคาริโอก็ช่วยพาเขามาด้วย แล้วก็พวกนายถ้าเป็นไปได้ลากเนียสเปอร์สองตัวนั้นมาให้ฉันทีนะ”

_“รับทราบกัปตัน_ _!_ _”_ ทั้งห้าตัวเอ่ยรับแล้วบินออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ฝากด้วยนะ!”

ทางฮีโร่ที่ดูเด็กชายสั่งใช้งานสัตว์ในจินตนาการเงียบๆก็แอบรู้สึกคิดหนัก เพราะอัตลักษณ์ที่เด็กชายมีอยู่เขาคิดว่ามันทั้งมีพลังมหาศาลและมีประโยชน์สารพัด ไม่เพียงแค่เขาใช้พลังในการสร้างโลกใบใหม่ที่ผู้คนสามารถเข้าออกได้เท่านั้น เขายังสามารถสร้างสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ตอบสนองต่อความคิดและความรู้สึกเฉพาะตัวได้อีกต่างหาก เขาไม่อยากนึกถึงตอนที่อัตลักษณ์นี้ถูกใช้ในทางที่ผิดเลย.. แค่คิดก็จบไม่สวยแล้ว

แม้ว่าจากที่เห็น มิโดริยะ อิซุคุ(ถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิด)นั้นเป็นเด็กที่นิสัยดีและพูดจาเข้าใจง่ายมากคนหนึ่งเลย และจากท่าทางที่เขาแสดงออกตอนที่ชายหนุ่มบอกว่าตัวเองเป็นฮีโร่แสดงว่าเด็กตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1 คนนี้ก็คงชื่นชอบฮีโร่เหมือนเด็กคนอื่นๆในวัยเดียวกัน จุดนั้นไม่ทำให้เขาเป็นห่วงเท่าไร แต่ที่น่าเป็นห่วงคือถ้าความสามารถนี้เข้าถึงหูคนไม่ดีเข้า...

‘เห็นทีเราคงต้องคอยจับตาดูเด็กคนนี้แล้วสิ’

ฮีโร่หนุ่มถอนหายใจกับตัวเองด้วยความจำนนแล้วคิดหาวิธีคอยสอดส่องเด็กคนนี้แทน ขณะที่กำลังจมอยู่กับความคิดนั่นเองเขาก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรกำลังสะกิดขากางเกงของเขาอยู่และพอมองลงไปก็เป็นลูกหมาสีขาวที่มีหางฟูเป็นแพตัวที่เขาจำได้ว่าอยู่แถวนี้นายแล้ว มันเอาอุ้งเท้าแตะขาของเขาเบาๆและมองเขาด้วยดวงตากลมโต

_“หวัดดีมนุษย์”_

มันส่งเสียงร้องที่โชตะไม่เข้าใจเบาๆ ซึ่งเขาก็คุกเข่าลงแล้วเอื้อมมือไปลูบหัวมันเบาๆ “ไง”

_“อ๊า รู้สึกดีจัง_ _!_ _มนุษย์ลูบเราอีก_ _!_ _”_ โรคอนร้องอย่างดีใจแล้วพุ่งเข้าหาโชตะจนชายหนุ่มลงไปนอนกับพื้น

อิซุคุมองโชตะที่นอนงงๆมีโรคอนเอาตัวไปถูกไถแล้วหัวเราะคิดคักออกมา ทางชายหนุ่มเองเมื่อเห็นว่าเด็กชายหัวเราะใส่เขาก็ส่งสายตาดุๆไปให้แต่เหมือนพลานุภาพมันแทบจะไม่มีเหลือเลยแม้แต่น้อยในตอนนี้

“โรคอนเขาอยากให้คุณลูบหัวเขาน่ะ” อิซุคุพยายามกลั้นขำ

“งั้นเหรอ”

ฮีโร่ผมดำยันตัวเองนั่งแล้วจับโรคอนมานั่งตักแล้วลูบหัวมันด้วยใบหน้าเรียบเฉย ทางเจ้าโปเกม่อนขนสีขาวเองก็นอนให้ลูบแต่โดยดีด้วยท่าทางเคลิ้มสุดๆ โปเกม่อนตัวอื่นๆเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาไม่มีพิษภัยก็พากันมานั่งล้อมวงเขาจนชายหนุ่มคิดว่าเหมือนเคยเห็นฉากนี้ที่ไหนสักแห่งแปลกๆ...

‘ฉากที่สัตว์มาล้อมตัวเอกเยอะๆ...บรรยากาศเหมือนในเทพนิยาย..เดี๋ยวนะ นั่นมันสโนว์ไวท์...’ โชตะหยุดมือไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะลูบเจ้าโรคอนที่ส่งเสียงอ้อนเบาๆต่อ ‘เรื่องนี้ให้ตายยังไงก็ห้ามถึงหูฮิชาชิเด็ดขาด’

หลังจากนั้นไม่นานก็มีสัตว์ตัวอื่นๆที่กล้าพอเข้ามาเรียกความสนใจจากเขาด้วยเริ่มจากเจ้าหนูสีเหลืองตัวเล็กที่ปีนแขนเสื้อเขาเล่นตามด้วย ส่วนเจ้าพืชเดินได้สามต้นก็มาเดินเล่นรอบๆตัวเขาพร้อมกับนกบางตัว เจ้าไข่ที่เจ้าตัวชมพูตัวโตจับโยนเล่นเองก็มาอ้อนเขาจนชายที่ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องดีกรีความดุอย่างเขาชักเริ่มเป็นห่วงชื่อเสียงของตัวเองขึ้นมาตะหงิดๆขึ้นทุกที

ในตอนที่เขาเริ่มคิดมากนั่นเองนกสามตัวก็บินกลับมาแทบจะพร้อมกันพร้อมกับผู้มาใหม่ รายแรกคือหมาป่าสองขาสีดำแดง ต่อมาคือมิคุโมะ(?)ที่ลอยตามเจ้าหมาป่ามาติดๆ และสุดท้ายก็คือสุนัขหูตั้งสีดำยืนสองขาสีดำน้ำเงิน

**“อิซุคุ..นั่นมันไอซาวะซังนี่”** โชตะที่จู่ๆก็ได้ยินเสียงในหัวหันไปมองพวกที่มาใหม่ทันที

‘เทเลพาธี? แต่เมื่อกี้เขาบินได้ด้วยนี่นา..?’

“ใช่แล้วล่ะลาที— อุ๊บ มิคุโมะ!” เด็กชายเกาหัวตัวเองด้วยรอยยิ้มเบี้ยวๆ “คืองี้ เจ้าเคลฟฟี่กับพวกเนียสเปอร์ไปก่อเรื่องขโมยข้าวของไอซาวะซังเขาน่ะสิ!”

_“เรื่องมันเป็นยังไงเหรอ?”_ ลูคาริโอขมวดคิ้วมุ่นเพราะเขาก็ไม่ชอบใจเหมือนกันที่พวกนั้นพามนุษย์ที่ไม่รู้จักมาที่แห่งนี้ แม้พวกนั้นจะไม่ได้ตั้งใจก็ตามที

“คืองี้นะ..”

เด็กชายอธิบายสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นให้กับผู้มาใหม่ฟัง ซึ่งทางหนึ่งคนกับอีกสองสิ่งมีชิวิตในจินตนาการเองต่างก็หันมามองเขาอย่างพร้อมเพีรียงด้วยดวงตาขอโทษขอโพย

**“ต้องขอโทษแทนพวกนั้นด้วยจริงๆนะครับ เดี๋ยวเราจะช่วยขนของไปคืนให้แน่นอน”** มิคุโมะโค้งหัวลงด้วยใบหน้าจ๋อยๆ ทั้งๆที่ไม่ใช่ความผิดของตัวเองแม้แต่น้อย

**“ทางฉันพรุ่งนี้จะลงโทษพวกเนียสเปอร์ให้เอง จะได้ไม่ออกไปซนอีก”** โชตะมองสิ่งมีชีวิตในจินตนาการสีดำแดงที่สื่อสารกลับได้ตัวแรกตาค้าง

**“แต่จะโทษเด็กอย่างเดียวก็ไม่ถูกนะ เพราะตัวการน่ะอยู่นั่นต่างหาก”** คราวนี้เจ้าตัวสีดำน้ำเงินเองก็ใช้เทเลพาธีพูดกับเขาด้วยอีกตัว

โชตะที่เริ่มจะปล่อยวางกับตรรกะของมิติที่เขาอยู่นี้มองไปตามสายตาคู่คมสีน้ำตาลแดงของเจ้าสุนัขดำน้ำเงิน และเมื่อสังเกตดีๆเขาก็เห็นเจ้าวัตถุประหลาดตัวเมื่อวานลอยหลบอยู่หลังต้นไม้ ซึ่งเหล่าสิ่งมีชีวิตในจินตนาการตัวอื่นๆเองก็มองจ้องเขม่งไปทางนั้นเป็นสายตาเดียวกัน

_“อะไรของพวกนาย_ _!_ _ฉันแค่ทำกิจของโปเกม่อนต่างหาก_ _!_ _”_ เจ้าเคลฟฟี่ร้องเสียแหว

“เคลฟฟี่! กิจของโปเกม่อนของนายคือขโมยกุญแจต่างหาก! ไม่ใช่ขโมยข้าวของของไอซาวะซัง!” เด็กตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1 เถียงกลับด้วยใบหน้าโกรธๆ

_“ก็ฉันขโมยเอามาให้โปเกม่อนที่นี่ไง พวกนายน่าจะดีใจถึงจะถูก”_

**“แต่เคลฟฟี่ ทำแบบนั้นไอซาวะซังเขาก็ไม่มีที่นอนนะ”** เด็กตัวป่วนเบอร์ 2 เอ่ยติติงอย่างใจเย็น

_“หมอนั่นก็ไม่ได้ดูเดือดร้อนนี่”_

**“ถ้าเขาไม่เดือดร้อนเขาคงไม่ตามมาถึงที่นี่หรอก”** เจ้าสุนัขสีดำน้ำเงินกล่าวเสียงเรียบด้วยแววตาดุๆ

_“...ก็ได้”_ เจ้าเคลฟฟี่ทำหน้าจ๋อย _“ฉันผิดก็ได้ ฉันขอโทษ”_

**“ถ้านายสำนึกผิดก็ดีแล้วล่ะ”** ตัวป่วนเบอร์ 2 ยิ้มน้อยๆ

“แต่นายต้องข่วยพวกฉันเอาของไปคืนไอซาวะซัง ตกลงตามนี้นะ” ตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1 ทำแก้มป่องน้อยๆ เหมือนพยายามทำตัวให้ดูดุแต่ดันออกมาน่ารักซะงั้น

**“อิซุคุ** **!** **”** เจ้าหมาป่าสีดำแดงคว้าเจ้าตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1 ไปกอดรัดฟัดเหวียงด้วยท่าทางเหมือนคุณพ่อที่เห่อลูกก็ไม่ปาน เจ้านั่นประคองร่างเด็กชายไว้ด้วยแขนข้างเดียวก่อนจะหันหน้าไปทางพงหญ้าด้วยรอยยิ้มมุมปาก **“ส่วนพวกนายอย่าคิดว่าจะรอดนะ”**

ครั้งนี้ทุกสายตาหันไปทางพงหญ้าแทนอย่างทันท่วงที เมื่อพวกเขาจ้องมองอยู่สักพักในที่สุดเจ้ากอหญ้าก็สั่นไหวและเจ้าพวกแมวม่วงก็ออกมากันในที่สุด โดยที่ตัวนึงเดินยืดอกออกมาดูจะไม่สำนึกผิดเลยแม้แต่น้อย ส่วนอีกตัวที่เดินตามมาดูจ๋อยอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

_“เนียสเปอร์ขอโทษ..”_ เจ้าตัวจ๋อยๆร้องออกมาเบาๆ

เจ้าตัวที่ดูแสบซ่าเชิดหน้าใส่พวกเขา _“เนียสเปอร์ไม่ขอโทษหรอก เนียสเปอร์แค่แกล้งนิดๆหน่อยๆเอง”_

**“หืม? แต่เธอกำลังทำพวกเราทุกคนเดือดร้อนนะ”** เจ้าสุนัขสีดำน้ำเงินตำหนิด้วยเสียงทุ้มนิ่ง

_“เนียสเปอร์ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เพราะงั้นเนียสเปอร์. ไม่. ผิด.”_ เจ้าแมวม่วงตัวแสบยิ้มแฉ่งออกมาเหมือนกำลังท้าทายพวกเขา

เจ้าจิ้งจอกวางตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1 ลงแล้วถอนหายใจเฮือก **“ตอนแรกฉันกะจะอะลุ่มอล่วยให้แต่ตอนนี้เห็นทีจะไม่ได้ล่ะนะ”** เขาชี้ทำหน้าแสร้งสงสารอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะแสยะยิ้มออกมาจนแมวม่วงทั้งสองตัวขนลุกซู่ **“เนียสเปอร์ตัวพี่ เธอต้องถูกจับอาบน้ำ 1 อาทิตย์ ส่วนตัวน้องนายต้องถูกจับอาบน้ำ 3 วัน”**

_“เอ๋_ _!_ _ได้ไงอ่ะ ผู้ใหญ่ใจร้าย ผู้ใหญ่รังแกเด็ก_ _!_ _”_ เจ้าเหมียวแสบส่งเสียงเถียงกลับด้วยท่าทางเคืองๆ ในขณะที่เจ้าตัวจ๋อยๆก้มหน้างุดยอมรับชะตากรรมของตัวเองแต่โดยดี

**“ถือซะว่าเป็นการลงโทษจะได้ไม่ไปทำให้ใครเดือดร้อนเข้าอีก”** เจ้าดำน้ำเงินตอบกลับโดยไม่สะทกสะท้าน

โชตะที่นั่งเล่นกับเจ้าหมาสีขาว เจ้าหนูเหลืองและเจ้าไข่เงียบๆอยู่นานก็เอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆที่ดึงความสนใจเจ้าสองเหมียวให้หันมามองได้เป็นอย่างดี “พวกนายจะเลือกทำอีกก็ได้นะ แต่เห็นน้ำพุตรงนั้นมั้ย” เขาแสยะยิ้มกว้างฉบับไอซาวะสไตล์จนสองเหมียวม่วงเนื้อตัวสั่นกลัว “ทันทีที่ฉันรู้ ฉันจะกลับที่นี่แล้วจับพวกนายอาบน้ำวันละ 3 ครั้ง ทุกๆวัน จนกว่าขนพวกนายจะร่วงทั้งตัว พวกนายจะกลายเป็นแมวหัวล้านแล้วทุกตัวที่อยู่ที่นี่ก็จะเรียกพวกนายว่า..แมวสฟิงซ์”

โปเกม่อนทุกตัวที่ได้ยินคำของชายหนุ่มต่างก็มองเขาด้วยสีหน้าเหวอและสะพรึงกลัว แม้พวกเขาจะไม่รู้ว่าแมวสฟิงซ์มันเป็นตัวอะไรก็ตามแต่จากที่ชายผมดำตรงหน้าบอกมันต้องไม่ใช่อะไรที่โสภาเป็นแน่

ส่วนทางสองเหมียว เมื่อสิ้นคำพูดของชายผมดำต่างก็กันหน้าซีดแล้วเริ่มร้องห่มร้องไห้วิ่งแจ้นมาหาเขาก่อนจะใช้อุ้งเท้าหน้าจับแขนของเขาเขย่าคนละข้างด้วยเสียงร้องอ้อนวอน

_“เนียสเปอร์ขอโทษ_ _!_ _เนียสเปอร์ผิดไปแล้ว เนียสเปอร์จะไม่ทำอีกแล้ว ฮือ..แง้_ _!_ _”_

_“เนียสเปอร์ก็ขอโทษ_ _!_ _อย่าจับเนียสเปอร์อาบน้ำเลยนะ เนียสเปอร์ไม่อยากเป็นแมวสฟิงซ์_ _!_ _แง้_ _!_ _”_

**“ว้าว หมอนั่นเก่งชะมัด เอาซะอยู่หมัดเลยแฮะ”** โซโรอาร์กมองมากระพริบตาปริบๆอึ้งๆ ในขณะที่ลูคาริโอข้างๆพยักหน้าเงียบๆ

อิซุคุกับลาทีออสที่ไม่รู้จักแมวสฟิงซ์ทั้งคู่เองก็พากันมองหน้ากันแล้วพยักไหล่หนึ่งที แม้จะงงๆว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นอยู่ก็ตาม แต่ในเมื่อทุกอย่างดูลงตัวดีแล้วนั่นก็ถือว่าโอเคกับทั้งคู่ล่ะนะ

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Extra

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงนั่งเคี้ยวผลไม้ที่พวกสัตว์ในจินตนาการในความคิดของเขาเอามาให้เงียบๆพลางมองสำรวจบริเวณโดยรอบด้วยความรู้สึกอัศจรรย์ใจไม่หาย เพราะนอกจากสถานที่อันเป็นเอกลักษณ์แล้วทั้งเหล่าสัตว์น้อยใหญ่ทั้งหลายเองยังมีความแตกต่างและเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัวไม่แพ้กัน

โชตะเหลือบมองเด็กชายผมสีเขียวทั้งสองที่กำลังวิ่งเล่นอยู่เล็กน้อยด้วยความฉงน และระหว่างที่กำลังพินิจวิเคราะอัตลักษณ์ของเด็กๆโดยที่ไม่ได้ถามออกไปตรงๆอยู่นั่นเองเจ้าสองเหมียวแสบก็วิ่งมาสะกิดเขาเบาๆ โดยตัวนึงท่าทางเฟี้ยวๆส่งเสียงร้องออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงใสแจ๋วเหมือนกำลังสื่อสารอะไรสักอย่างกับเขาอยู่

_“นี่ๆซาวะซัง_ _!_ _แมวสฟิงซ์มันคืออะไรเหรอ?”_

_“เนียสเปอร์ก็อยากรู้..”_ เจ้าเหมียวตัวติ๋มๆเงยหน้ามองเขาแล้วร้องออกมาเบาๆด้วยสายตาออดอ้อนเช่นกัน

ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกทำอะไรไม่ถูกเลยพยายามมองหาตัวช่วยแล้วก็ไปสบตากับลูคาริโอ(ที่เขารู้ชื่อในภายหลังเช่นเดียวกับตัวอื่นๆที่อยู่แถวนี้) ทางสุนัขสองขาสีโทนดำน้ำเงินเองก็เหมือนจะเข้าใจสายตาเขาจึงเดนเข้ามาหาแต่โดยดี

พวกนั้นสื่อสารกันสักพักก่อนที่ลูคาริโอจะหันมาหาโชตะด้วยสีหน้าอ่านยาก

**“พวกนี้เขาอยากรู้ว่าแมวสฟิงซ์คืออะไร”**

ผู้เป็นอันเดอร์กราวด์ฮีโร่รู้สึกอยากเกาหัวตะเองตะหงิดๆ ด้วยเหตุผลหลายๆอย่าง อย่างหนึ่งเลย เจ้าแมวม่วงสองตัวดูมีความคิดและความรู้สึกเช่นเดียวกับสิ่งมีชีวิตที่อยู่ที่แห่งนี้ ดังนั้นเขาไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าสองเหมียวจะหวาดกลัวจนจิตหลอนไปเลยรึเปล่าถ้ามันได้เห็นภาพแมวไร้ขนอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ ซึ่งเขาเองโดยเนื้อแท้แล้วเป็นทาสแมว การที่ต้องมาเห็นเจ้าสองตัวนี้ได้รับบาดแผลทางจิตใจก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาอยากจะทำเลย

“ฉันว่าไม่ดีมั้ง”

**“มันแย่ขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ”** ลูคาริโอเองก็ดูจะให้ความสนใจขึ้นมานิดๆ

“งั้นฉันให้นายดูก่อนละกัน”

โชตะถอนหายใจแล้วยืนขึ้นเจ้าสองเหมียวตัวเล็กจะได้มองไม่เห็น เขาหยิบมือถือออกมากดเลือกแกลอรีภาพเนื่องจากเห็นว่าไม่มีสัญญาณ เขาเลือกรูปลูกแมวสก๊อตติสโฟลด์น่ารักๆให้พวกนั้นดูก่อนเพราะเห็นว่าให้พวกนั้นรู้ก่อนว่าแมวคืออะไรน่าจะดี

“นี่คือแมว”

_“เหมือนพวกเนียสเปอร์เลย_ _!_ _”_

_“หูพับแบบเนียสเปอร์ด้วย”_

โชตะที่เริ่มจะสังเกตได้แล้วว่าเจ้าเหมียวม่วงตัวไหนเป็นตัวพี่หรือตัวน้องก็ลูบหัวพวกมันทั้งคู่เบาๆแล้วยืนขึ้นและยื่นภาพแมวสฟิงซ์ให้ลูคาริโอดูโดยไม่สนใจพวกเจ้าเหมียวที่เริ่มกระโดดขึ้นกระโดดลงด้วยท่าทางประท้วง

“ส่วนนี่แมวสฟิงซ์”

**“นี่มัน..”** ลูคาริโอดวงตาเบิกกว้างด้วยความหวาดกลัวอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

_“อะไรกัน พวกเนียสเปอร์ถามก่อนนะ_ _!_ _”_

_“เนียสเปอร์ก็อยากดูนะลูคาริโอ”_

โปเกม่อนสีดำน้ำเงินคืนโทรศัพท์ให้กับโชตะแล้วไปนั่งคุกเข่าต่อหน้าสองโปเกม่อนแมวที่ทำท่าโวยวายด้วยใบหน้าซีดเซียว

**“พวกนายไม่อยากเห็นเจ้าสิ่งนั้นหรอก..”**

สองโปเกม่อนแมวหน้าเหวอรีบจินตนาการไปต่างๆนานาๆ พวกมันกระโดดเหยงๆเกาะขาโชตะร้องขอให้ชายหนุ่มอย่าจับพวกมันทำแมวสฟิงซ์ทั้งน้ำตาอีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มที่ฟังไม่รู้เรื่องก็มีสีหน้าจนใจ ทางลูคาริโอที่สติเริ่มคงทที่ก็ถอนหายใจออกมาแล้วพึมพำกับตัวเองเบาๆ

_“แมวสฟิงซ์นี่ช่างน่าหวั่นเกรงจริงๆ..”_

++++++++++++++++++

* Wild Pokemon Appear! *

โทเงปี (Togepi)

พิชู (Pichu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * คลายความสงสัยเพิ่มเติม
> 
> สำหรับคนที่สงสัยว่าทำไมไอซาวะไม่ใช้อัตลักษณ์ของตัวเองใส่อิซุคุ ในที่นี้คือ ในมุมมองของแคทแล้วไอซาวะไม่ใช่คนที่จะใช้อัตลักษณ์กับเด็กตัวเล็กๆพร่ำเพรื่อขนาดนั้น แถมเมื่อเด็กคนนั้นบอกว่าเขาสร้างโลกขึ้นมาด้วยเขาย่อมคิดว่า "ถ้าหากเขาใช้อัตลักษณ์ใส่แล้วส่งผลร้ายต่อเด็กหรือมิติที่ไม่รู้ที่มาที่ไปแน่ชัดที่พวกเขาอยู่จนหายไปกับมิติกันทั้งคู่ ถ้าหากมีความเสี่ยงสูงระดับนั้นเขาคงต้องไขความสงสัยด้วยวิธีอื่นน่าจะดีกว่า แล้วเด็กเองก็ดูไม่ได้มีพิษมีภัยด้วย" เพราะงั้นเลยยอมเลยตามเลยไปก่อนนั่นเอง xD
> 
> ตอนนี้อาจจะใช้เวลานานไปหน่อยแต่ก็ต้องขอบคุณผู้ติดตามทุกท่านด้วยนะคะ ก่อนจากกันก็ขอสุขสันต์วันแม่ทุกคนด้วย แล้วเจอกันใหม่ในตอนหน้าค่ะ


	7. Chapter 7

“ขอบคุณที่มาส่งนะครับไอซาวะซัง!”

ฮีโร่หน้านิ่งส่งเสียงในลำคอเบาๆ “รีบเข้าบ้านไปได้แล้ว อย่าลืมทำการบ้านล่ะ”

“ครับผม!” อิซุคุตะเบะท่าแล้ววิ่งเข้าบ้านอย่างรวดเร็ว

ลาทีออสในร่างมนุษย์ดึงแขนเสื้อชายหนุ่มเบาๆ **“คุณแม่ฝากผมชวนคุณทานข้าวกับพวกเราด้วยน่ะครับ”**

โชตะกระชับอาวุธจับกุมเล็กน้อยพลางส่ายศีรษะเบาๆ “วันนี้ฉันมีนัด ฝากบอกแม่นายด้วยละกันว่าขอบคุณมาก”

โปเกม่อนในร่างเด็กผมสีเขียวอ่อนพยักหน้าและโบกมือให้ชายหนุ่มก่อนที่จะเดินเข้าบ้านไป

หากนับจากเหตุการณ์การมาเยือนโลกย้อนกลับครั้งแรกของฮีโร่ผมดำ ตอนนี้เวลาก็ล่วงเลยไปกว่า 6 เดือนแล้ว ซึ่งเกือบทุกวันฮีโร่ท่าทางโทรมๆคนนี้จะคอยพาเด็กชายไปส่งบ้านเสมอเมื่อรู้ว่าทำไมเด็กชายถึงใช้สวนสาธารณะแห่งนี้ในการเข้าออกระหว่างสองโลกแม้ว่าสำหรับตัวฮีโร่นั่นเป็นการใช้อัตลักษณ์ในสถานที่สาธารณะ

และทันทีที่รู้ว่าปัจจัยหลักเป็นเพราะอาหารในอีกโลกขาดแคลนบ่อยครั้งเขาจะหอบกระสอบอาหารแมวมาให้พวกเขาด้วย แม้ว่าพวกลูคาริโอบอกกับเจ้าตัวไปว่าไม่จำเป็นต้องลงทุนช่วยพวกเขาขนาดนั้นเพราะพวกเขาได้เซเลบี(Celebi)ช่วยเร่งการเติบโตของผลไม้ในสวนสาธารณะเดือนละ 2 ครั้งอยู่แล้ว แต่เจ้าตัวก็ยังคงซื้ออาหารมาให้เหล่าโปเกม่อนอยู่ดีทำให้พวกนั้นพากันนับถือชายหนุ่มเพิ่มกว่าเดิมขึ้นอีก

ในบางครั้งเมื่อโชตะเลิกงานเร็วหรือหยุดงานเขาก็จะตามไปดูการฝึกของอิซุคุ ส่วนใหญ่เขาจะนั่งดูอยู่เฉยๆ มีบ้างที่ให้คำแนะนำเขาเรื่องการควบคุมพลังเมื่อรู้ว่าอิซุคุสามารถบังคับพลังได้แบบลูคาริโอ ในบางวันถ้าเขาไม่เหนื่อยเท่าไรเขาก็จะไปเดินสำรวจเล่นกับลาทีออส แต่ก็มีบางวันที่เขาเองหาเวลาไปเล่นกับเจ้าสองเหมียวพี่น้องสุดแสบซึ่งเข้ากันกับชายหนุ่มได้ดีอย่างน่าเหลือเชื่อ

ดังนั้น ถ้าจะให้พูดว่าชายหนุ่มเป็นผู้มาเยือนหลักนอกจากอิซุคุก็ถือว่าเข้าใจตรงกันถูกแล้วก็ได้

และเมื่ออิงโกะรู้ว่าโชตะเป็นฮีโร่และคอยดูแลพวกอิซุคุให้เธอตลอดเธอก็รู้สึกซาบซึ้งใจในความมีน้ำใจของเขาและชวนเขามาทานข้าวเย็นด้วยกันเสมอ และมีบ่อยครั้งที่เธอห่อของว่างไปให้เขาทานระหว่างทำงานด้วยเมื่อรู้ว่าชายผมดำไม่ค่อยจะทานข้าวเป็นเวลาซะเท่าไร ซึ่งเธอดุเขาเรื่องนี้น้อยๆเพราะไม่อยากให้พวกอิซุคุเลียนแบบเขา ชายหนุ่มก็ดูจะเข้าใจแล้วยอมรับสินน้ำใจแต่โดยดี(แม้ลับหลังจะลืมทานอาหารบ้างเหมือนเดิมก็ตาม)

ทางด้านอิซุคุที่อายุ 6 ขวบกว่าตอนนี้ก็เริ่มใช้ออร่าคลื่นพลังของตนเองเป็นแล้ว

หลังจากการฝึกสามเดือนแรกเด็กชายก็เริ่มที่จะมองเห็นคลื่นพลังจากสิ่งมีชีวิตและหลังจากจากการฝึกการจับสัมผัสคลื่นพลังต่ออีกเดือนกว่าเด็กชายก็สามารถควบคุมการมองเห็นของตัวเองได้อย่างเสถียรแล้ว

ซึ่งหลังจากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มฝึกจับสัมผัสคลื่นพลังตอนหลับตาสลับกับการปล่อยพลังออกมา ซึ่งลูคาริโอเลือกที่จะสอนท่า Heal Pulse เพราะเขาคิดว่าน่าจะเหมาะกับการเรียนรู้ของเด็กชายสุดในตอนนี้ โดยที่มีบัตเตอร์ฟรี(Butterfree)อยู่ใกล้ๆตลอดเผื่อใช้ Sleep Powder ใส่เด็กชายในกรณีฉุกเฉิน

และเมื่อวันหนึ่งอิซุคุกระโดดโลดแล่นไปหาโชตะตอนที่เจอหน้ากันพร้อมกับใช้ Heal Pulse ใส่เขาจนแผลถลอกและความรู้สึกปวดซี่โครงหายภายในพริบตาโชตะก็เริ่มตระหนักในพลังที่ตัวเด็กชายครอบครองยิ่งกว่าเดิม

เขาแอบเอาเรื่องนี้ไปปรึกษาอิงโกะและโซโรอาร์กกับลูคาริโอเงียบๆ เขากลัวว่าถ้าเรื่องของเด็กชายที่มีรอยยิ้มดั่งดวงตะวันไปถึงหูวินเลินหรือผู้ไม่หวังดีเข้าเขาอาจจะถูกลักพาตัว หรืออาจจะเกิดเรื่องแย่กว่านั้นก็เป็นได้

อิงโกะดูจะกังวนเรื่องนี้เช่นเดียวกันกับเขา อิงโกะบอกว่าจะลองปรึกษาน้องชายของเธอดูเพราะเธอคิดว่าที่พื้นที่พิเศษน้องชายเธออยู่น่าจะปลอดภัยกับเด็กชายมากกว่าที่นี่แม้ว่าจะไม่ได้บอกว่าที่ใดก็ตามแต่เมื่อเธอบอกว่าปลอดภัยพอๆกับ I-Island หรืออาจจะมากกว่าเขาก็พยักหน้าน้อยๆ

ทางสองโปเกม่อนที่ชายหนุ่มยังคงคิดว่าเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เกิดจากพลังเด็กหนุ่มก็ดูจะเป็นห่วงไม่แพ้กัน เพราะนอกจากพวกเขาจะรู้สึกผูกพันกับเด็กชายแล้ว สำหรับพวกเขาอิซุคุอาจจะคืออนาคตของเผ่าพันธุ์ของพวกเขาเลยก็ได้ดังนั้นจะให้เกิดอะไรกับเด็กชายไม่ได้เป็นอันขาด ดังนั้นพวกเขาจึงเห็นด้วยเรื่องที่จะให้เด็กชายย้ายไปอยู่เขตปกครองพิเศษและเริ่มการเดินทางของเขาที่นั่นเมื่อถึงเวลาอันสมควร

เพราะฉะนั้นเขาเลยตัดสินใจเล่าเรื่องเขตปกครองพิเศษ โปเกม่อน โลกใบนี้และสมดุลของโลกมนุษย์ที่ต้องพังทะลายสักวันหากไม่รีบแก้ไข

**“พอจะตามทันสินะ”** โซโรอาร์กถามชายหนุ่มที่พยักหน้าตามด้วยใบหน้าเขร่งขรึมหลังจากฟังคำอธิบายเรื่องความลับของโปเกม่อนที่ถูกปิดเป็นความลับเพราะการเกิดของอัตลักษณ์ แม้ที่ทั้งสองเล่ามาจะดูเว่อร์วังหลุดโลกสุดๆก็ตาม แต่ด้วยความที่เขารู้ว่ามีคนที่สามารถให้คำตอบนี้กับเขาได้เขาจึงไม่ได้ถามอะไรเรื่องนี้ต่อ

**“อย่างที่บอก โปเกม่อนเป็นหนึ่งในสมดุลของโลกมนุษย์ และเมื่อไม่มีโปเกม่อนในโลกสมดุลนั้นก็เริ่มพังลง รอเพียงแค่เวลาและความผิดพลาดเล็กๆเท่านั้น”** ลูคาริโอเดินไปหยิบกิ่งไม้มาวาดวงกลมบนพื้น 4 วง โดยมีวงใหญ่ตรงกลางล้อมรอบด้วยวงกลมวงเล็ก 3 วง เขาชี้ไปที่วงกลมวงเล็กทีละวง **“นี่โลกของนาย นี่คือมิตินี้ นี่คือมิติของเดียลกา ส่วนนี่คือมิติของพาลเกีย(** **Palkia** **)”**

**“ในตอนที่อัตลักษณ์ปรากฏและทั่วโลกเกิดความวุ่นวาย ตอนนั้น** **กิราทีนา(** **Giratina** **)ผู้สร้างมิตินี้ได้เปิดประตูมิติทั่วโลกเพื่อเป็นที่หลบภัยให้แก่เหล่าโปเกม่อน แต่เพราะช่วยเหลือพวกเราทำให้เขาต้องหลับไหลเป็นเวลานานในส่วนลึกของมิติ”** โซโรอาร์กทำมีสีหน้าเจ็บปวด **“เดียลกาผู้มีพลังในการควบคุมเวลาเองเมื่อเห็นว่าสมดุลของโลกเริ่มพังลงก็ใช้พลังในการชะลอการเสื่อมโทรมของแผ่นดินและการไหลของกระแสน้ำแต่นั่นก็ทำให้เขารับภารหนักเกินไปเช่นเดียวกับกีราทีนา หลังจากเขากลับมิติของเขาไปเราก็ไม่ได้เห็นเขาอีกเลย”**

**“ตอนนี้เหลือเพียงแค่พาลเกียที่คอยควบคุมมิติต่างๆเอาไว้ไม่ให้มิติทั้งหมดพังทลายลง”** ลูคาริโอหลับตาลงด้วยสีหน้าจนใจที่น้อยครั้งจะปรากฏออกมาให้เห็น **“แต่เราก็ไม่มีทางรู้ได้เลยว่าเขาจะทนได้อีกนานเท่าไรเช่นกัน”**

‘นี่มันปัญหาที่ใหญ่เกินไปแล้ว’

โชตะคิดหนักเพราะเขาไม่คิดไม่ฝันว่าโลกที่เขาอยู่จะมีความลับที่น่ากลัวแบบนี้แอบแฝงอยู่ มันเหมือนกับว่าพวกเขาทุกคนที่อาศัยอยู่บนโลกกำลังกอดระเบิดเวลาเอาไว้โดยที่ไม่รู้ตัวกันยังไงยังงั้น และเขาก็ไม่รู้เลยด้วยซ้ำว่าจะช่วยให้ทุกคนหลุดออกจากสถานการณ์นี้ยังไงดี

ชายหนุ่มกอดอกแน่นแล้วชี้ไปที่วงกลมตรงกลาง “แล้ววงกลมตรงกลางนั่นล่ะ”

**“นั่นมิติของอาร์เซอุส แต่ถึงเขาจะมีอำนาจมากที่สุดเขาก็มาช่วยพวกเราไม่ได้อยู่ดี”** โซโรอาร์กถอนหายใจเฮือก

“ทำไมล่ะ”

**“ว่ากันว่าอาร์เซอุสนั้นหลับไหลมาเป็นเวลานานแล้ว ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเขาจะตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเมื่อไร การที่รอให้เขาช่วยก็เหมือนการที่มนุษย์ไปกราบไหว้ขอฝนในทะเลทรายเท่านั้นแหละ”**

**“ตอนนี้สิ่งที่เรามีคือคำทำนายของเดียลกาเท่านั้น”** ลูคาริโอหันมาดวงเขาด้วยดวงตาสีน้ำตาลแดงคู่คม “ **ยามเมื่อพลังบังเกิดแก่มนุษยชาติ นำพามาซึ่งโกลาหลและกลบฝังความจริงไว้ในความมืดมิด มีเพียงแสงสว่างแห่งจิตวิญญาณจะหลอมรวมจิตใจของเหล่าผู้คนและโปเกม่อนกลับเป็นหนึ่งเดียวอีกครั้ง”**

โชตะตาเบิกกว้างเมื่อทุกอย่างเหมือนลงล็อค

“มิโดริยะ อิซุคุ”

โปเกม่อนทั้งสองพยักหน้าโดยพร้อมเพรียงกัน

“แล้วมิโดริยะ มิคุโมะล่ะ”

โชตะเริ่มรู้สึกเป็นห่วงเด็กอีกคนนึงขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เนื่องจากที่เขารู้คือทั้งคู่เป็นแฝดกันและมิคุโมะเองก็ท่าทางมีพลังมหาศาลอีกคน เด็กคนนั้นทั้งโทรจิตได้ ใช้พลังจิตได้ สร้างโล่ป้องกันได้ แถมยังใช้พลังรักษาได้เหมือนกับอิซุคุ มีครั้งนึงเขาเคยเห็นเด็กคนนั้นบินเล่นเป็นชั่วโมงอย่างไม่มีท่าทีที่จะเหน็ดเหนื่อย นอกจากนั้นเด็กคนนี้ยังมีความเป็นผู้ใหญ่กว่าเด็กๆรุ่นเดียวกันอย่างน่าประหลาด เขาเป็นห่วงว่ามิคุโมะอาจจะเริ่งให้ตัวเองเติบโตเร็วกว่าเด็กคนอื่นๆเพื่อที่จะปกป้องอิซุคุ

**“จริงๆแล้วมิคุโมะเขาคือโปเกม่อนที่อิซุคุเคยช่วยไว้น่ะ ชื่อจริงของเขาคือลาทีออส”** โซโรอาร์กเกาหัวก่อนจะคอตกด้วยความเห็นใจโปเกม่อนสีเขียวอ่อน **“เขาเองก็..ผ่านอะไรมาเยอะเหมือนกัน”**

**“ไม่ว่าการที่ทั้งคู่ได้พบกันมันจะเป็นเป็นโชคชะตาหรือไม่ก็ตาม แต่อย่างน้อยเราก็รู้สึกเบาใจที่ได้เขาปกป้องเด็กคนนั้นในยามที่อยู่ในโลกมนุษย์”** ลูคาริโอกล่าวด้วยเสียงทุ้มลึก

หลังจากนั้นพวกเขาก็นั่งจมอยู่กับความคิดของตัวเองกันพักใหญ่ โชตะพยายามประมวลผลจากข้อมูลทั้งหมดที่ได้รับมาและพยายามหาทางออก ทว่ามันก็เหมือนกับเขากำลังเดินวนอยู่ที่เดิมในทางเดินวงกตที่มืดมิด ในขณะที่สองโปเกม่อนเองก็นึกถึงอนาคตของเผ่าพันธุ์พวกเขาที่อาจได้รับผลจากการเดิมพันครั้งนี้ และการเดิมพันนั้นก็คือสิ่งที่อิซุคุจะเลือก

แต่แม้ว่าพวกเขาไม่มีทางรู้เลยว่าในอนาคตเด็กชายจะเลือกที่จะทำสิ่งใด พวกเขาก็เชื่อมั่นในจิตวิญญาณที่เปล่งประกายของเด็กชาย

ทางโชตะที่นิ่งไปนานเองก็ลุกขึ้นเมื่อสังเกตเห็นอิซุคุเกาะโปเกม่อนนกขนปีกปุยๆอย่างทิลลาลิส(Altaria) หลังจากที่ออกไปสำรวจพื้นที่อื่นมา เด็กชายรีบวิ่งมาหาพวกเขาทันทีที่เขาโบกมือลาเข้านกเมฆ

“ไอซาวะซัง ลูคาริโอ โซโรอาร์ก วันนี้ผมได้เข้าไปเล่นในบ้านผีสิงด้วยล่ะ!”

ชายหนุ่มมองเด็กชายด้วยสีหน้านิ่งด้วยความที่ยังงงๆอยู่ว่าเด็กตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1 นั้นกำลังหมายถึงอะไร แต่สองโปเกม่อนที่อยู่ข้างๆเขานั้นหันขวับไปมองเด็กชายทันทีด้วยสีหน้าเป็นห่วง แต่เมื่อมองขึ้นมองลงแล้วเห็นว่าเด็กชายดูปกติดีพวกเขาก็วางใจลงเล็กน้อย

**“อิซุคุ วันหลังจะไปที่นั่นก็บอกพวกเราก่อนนะ”** โซโรอาร์กลูบหัวเด็กชายที่มองเขากลับมาตาแป๋วด้วยความโล่งใจ

“ทำไมเหรอ?”

**“โปเกม่อนผีบางทีก็เล่นแรงโดยที่ไม่รู้ตัวน่ะสิ ไม่ได้จะบอกว่าพวกนั้นไม่ดีนะ แค่เอาแน่เอานอนไม่ค่อยได้ซะเท่าไรน่ะ”**

“อ้อ” เด็กชายพยักหน้า “อย่างนี้นี่เอง”

**“ฮี่ๆ อิซุคุน่ารักที่สุดเลย”** พูดจบโปเกม่อนร่างสีดำแดงก็คว้าเด็กชายมากอดแน่นจนตัวเด็กชายผมเขียวร้องท้วงออกมาด้วยความเขินอาย

รอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะของเด็กชายราวกับขจัดบรรยากาศอึมทึมเมื่อครู่หายไปจนหมดสิ้น

โชตะมองโปเกม่อนที่เป็นเพื่อนเขาทั้งสองเงียบๆและจากแววตาของทั้งคู่เขาก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าเจ้าสองตัวนี้พร้อมที่จะทำทุกสิ่งเพื่อช่วยเหลือเด็กคนนี้ ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจเงียบๆแล้วมองขึ้นไปยังฝืนฟ้าที่แสนแปลกประหลาดด้วยความอ่อนใจ

เพราะบางทีเขาเองก็เป็นอีกคนที่รู้สึกแบบนั้นเช่นกัน

*****************

หลายวันต่อมาโชตะก็กลับไปคุยกับแม่ของเด็กชายอีกครั้ง โดยครั้งนี้มีคุคุยผู้เป็นอาของเด็กชายร่วมวงสนทนาด้วยหลังจากที่โชตะบอกว่าเขารู้เรื่องเขตปกครองพิเศษแล้ว พวกเขาคุยกันอย่างจริงจังอยู่นานทั้งเรื่องอนาคตและความปลอดภัยของเด็กชาย จนท้ายที่สุดคุคุยก็ตอบตกลงว่าจะช่วยทั้งคู่ทำเรื่องขอย้ายมาอยู่ที่เขตอะโลล่าให้หากอิซุคุเห็นด้วยเรื่องนี้ ซึ่งโชตะเองก็จะช่วยอีกแรงถ้าเด็กชายตอบตกลง

ดังนั้นวันถัดมาโชตะที่รับปากไว้ว่าจะไปช่วยรับอิซุคุให้ก็ไปรับเด็กชายที่โรงเรียนหลังเลิกเรียกและวางแฝนซื้อซาบะปิ้งให่กับสองโปเกม่อนแมวก็เดินทางไปยังสถานศึกษาแห่งนั้นโดยที่ไม่ได้คาดหวังอะไรไว้มาก เขาคิดว่าจะได้เห็นเด็กชายยิ้มเดินออกจากโรงเรียนอย่างร่าเริงดังเช่นทุกครั้งที่เจอหน้ากัน แต่มันกลับไม่เป็นแบบนั้น

“อย่านะคัจจัง! นายคิดจะทำอะไรของนาย ไม่เห็นรึไงว่าป๊อปโปะเขาเจ็บน่ะ!”

“หุบปากไปเลย! เป็นแค่เดกุแท้ๆ นายน่ะมัไร้ประโยชน์ยิ่งกว่าเจ้านกนี่อีก!”

“จัดการหมอนั่นเลยบาคุโก!”

“ให้มันรู้ซะบ้างว่าใครเหนือกว่า!”

“หยุดนะ! ไม่นะ! ป๊อปโปะทำใจดีๆไว้!”

“นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น!”

โชตะรีบวิ่งเข้ามาห้ามการกระทำของเด็กทั้งสามทันที เขามองเด็กหัวโจกแก๊งบุลลี่ที่ยืนจังก้าไม่มีท่าทางจะเกรงกลัวเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อยเขม่งในขณะที่เขาคุกเข่าลงประคองอิซุคุที่น้ำตาไหลพรากกอดนกป๊อปโปะด้วยความเป็นห่วง

“แกเป็นใคร! เข้ามาโรงเรียนนี้ได้ยังไง ฉันจะฟ้องครูให้มาลากนายออกไป!” เจ้าเด็กหัวโจกชี้หน้าเขา

“เอาเลยสิ” ฮีโร่หนุ่มเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ เพราะเขาเองก็อยากจะรู้เหมือนกันว่าครูที่นี่ดูแลเด็กยังไงถึงปล่อยให้เด็กถูกรังแกได้กลางลานสนามเด็กเล่นโรงเรียน

เมื่อเห็นว่าเขาไม่ได้สนใจคำพูดของตัวเองเจ้าเด็กหัวโจกผมบลอนด์ก็โกรธเป็นฟืนเป็นไฟ “แก!ไปตามมาซิ!”

“อะ โอเค” เด็กที่มีปีกคล้ายๆปีกค้างคาวรีบกึ่งวิ่งกึ่งบินเข้าตัวอาคารไป

โชตะมองตามวูบนึงแล้วหันกลับมาสนใจอิซุคุแทน เขามองสำรวจเด็กชายและพบว่ามีแผลถลอกจากเนื้อตัวเล็กน้อย แต่แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกผิดสังเกตตรงรอยไหม้ของเสื้อบริเวณไหล่ของเด็กชาย

ชายผมดำขมวดคิ้ว “อิซุคุ ฉันขอดูไหล่ข้างขวาหน่อยได้รึเปล่า”

เด็กชายหันมองเขาด้วยดวงตาที่เบิกกว้าง ท่าทางของเขาดูเหมือนหวาดกลัวอะไรสักอย่าง “ผะ ผมไม่เป็นอะไรครับไอซาวะซัง”

“โชคร้ายหน่อยที่ฉันไม่เชื่อนายนะตัวป่วนเบอร์ 1” เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆแล้วมองเด็กชายด้วยแววตาจริงจัง

เด็กชายผมเขียวเมื่อเห็นว่าชายตรงหน้าเอาจริงก็คอตกแล้วเปิดไหล่ที่เป็นรอยแดงรูปมือเล็กๆให้เขาดูแต่โดยดี โชตะมองรอยแผลไฟไหม้นั่นด้วยดวงตาที่ประกายโกรธเกรี้ยววูบหนึ่งก่อนจะรีบปรับอารมณ์ของตัวเองให้กลับเป็นปกติอย่างรวดเร็ว ไม่ทันที่เขาจะได้สืบสาวราวเรื่องเพิ่มเติมเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงเปรี๊ยะๆที่ทำอิซุคุสะดุ้งโหยงและเสียงฝีเท้าที่ดังมุ่งตรงมาทางพวกเขา

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะคะ คุณเป็นใคร เข้ามาได้ยังไงกันคะ” หญิงสาวที่น่าจะวัยสามสิบกว่าๆ น่าจะเป็นครูที่นี่วิ่งมาหยุดตรงหน้าเด็กที่ชื่อบาคุโกแล้วจ้องมาทางเขาเขม่ง

“ผมชื่อไอซาวะ โชตะ มิโดริยะ อิงโกะแม่ของเด็กคนนี้วานให้ผมมารับลูกชายกลับบ้าน” เขาลูบหัวอิซุคุเบาๆเมื่อเห็นว่าเด็กชายหยุดร้องไห้แล้ว “ผมได้ยินว่าเธอแจ้งทางโรงเรียนแล้วคุณน่าจะตรวจสอบได้นะ”

“ค่ะ แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าคุณจะเข้ามาที่นี่โดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาตได้นะคะ”

“พอดีผมได้ยินเสียงอิซุคุตะโกนผมก็เลยเข้ามา“

“เด็กผู้ชายเขาก็เล่นกันแรงแบบนี้แหละ—“

“นี่เรียกว่าเล่นเหรอครับ” โชตะพูดขัดแล้วโชว์แผลไฟไหม้บนไหล่ของอิซุคุให้กับครูสาวดู ซึ่งเธอก็หน้าซีดเผือดลงอย่างรวดเร็ว

“นะ นั่นมัน—“

“ใครจะไปสนกัน! ไอ้เดกุนี่ก็เป็นแค่คนไร้อัตลักษณ์ ไม่มีใครสนใจมันหรอก!” เจ้าเด็กหัวโจกทำเสียงเปรี๊ยะๆ จากมือที่ทำให้อิซุคุสั่นกลัวกอดป๊อปโปะแน่นอีกครั้ง

“โฮ่?” โชตะที่ในใจเริ่มเดือดปุดๆพยายามคงน้ำเสียงให้นิ่งเข้าไว้

“ทั้งโรงเรียนน่ะเกลียดไอ้หมอนี่กันทั้งนั้นแหละ มีแต่คนบอกว่ามันไร้ประโยชน์ เป็นแค่ตัวน่ารำคาญ ฉันได้ยินเซ็นเซย์คุยกันเขายังบอกด้วยซ้ำว่าไอ้หมอนี่สอนไปก็เสียเวลาเปล่า!”

น้ำตาอิซุคุไหลรินออกมาอีกครั้งเมื่อสิ้นเสียงของเด็กคนนั้น เขาดูเศร้าเสียใจมากราวกับเป็นเด็กคนละคนที่เขารู้จักมาเกือบ 7 เดือน

และนั่นทำให้เขาโกรธเคืองมากกว่าเดิมเข้าไปอีก

“อย่างนี้นี่เอง” เขาพูดตอบไปด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นยะเยือกพลางมองไปยังเด็กหัวโจกด้วยดวงตาสีแดงก่ำและเส้นผมที่ปลิวต้านแรงโน้มถ่วง สภาพของเขาตอนนี้ทำเอาทุกชีวิตตรงหน้าผงะถอยจากเขาด้วยสีหน้าตื่นกลัว

ฮีโร่หนุ่มอุ้มเด็กชายผมสีเขียวมาไว้ในอ้อมกอดด้วยแขนข้างขวาเพื่อไม่ให้กระทบต่ออาการบาดเจ็บของเด็กชายไปมากกว่าเดิม อิซุคุเงยหน้ามองโชตะด้วยดวงตากลมโตที่เต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยน้ำตาครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะเอาหน้าซุกอกเขาแล้วกระชับกอดป๊อปโปะแนบอกราวกับซ่อนตัวเองจากสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นตรงหน้าแทน

เขาหยุดอัตลักษณ์ของตัวเองแล้วหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือออกจากกระเป๋ากางเกงด้วยมืออีกข้างนึงและกดเบอร์ที่คุ้นเคยอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ผมขอแจ้งเหตุการเหยียดอัตลักษณ์และการปล่อยปะละเลยในการดูแลเด็กที่โรงเรียนประถมสึบากิ เขตมุซุทาฟุ ครับ”

ทั้งครูและนักเรียนมองเขาด้วยใบหน้าที่ซีดเผือดกว่าเดิม โดยเฉพาะเด็กชายผมสีบลอนด์เมื่อเขาได้ยินประโยคถัดมา

“ในนามของโปรฮีโร่ อีเรเซอร์เฮด”

*****************

หลังจากนั้นเขาก็พาเด็กชายไปยังโรงพยาบาลเพื่อให้แพทย์ที่นั่นจัดการเรื่องการรักษาและลงบันทึกอาการบาดเจ็บไว้เพื่อใช้เป็นหลักฐานประกอบรูปคดีในอนาคต ระหว่างนั้นเขาก็อุ้มนกป๊อปโปะไว้และโทรแจ้งข่าวให้อิงโกะรับทราบ ซึ่งเธอก็บอกว่าเธอกับลาทีออสจะรีบบึ่งมาหาพวกเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว

ดวงตาสีนิลลอบมองเด็กชายเป็นระยะๆหลังจากที่เขาวางโทรศัพท์ไป ท่าทางของอิซุคุตอนนี้ดูอ่อนเพลียและช็อคกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น เขาเหมือนกำลังประมวลผลสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นอยู่ โชตะที่ไม่อยากเข้าแซกแซงความคิดของเด็กชายจึงได้แต่เพียงยืนพิงกำลังแถวประตูด้านนอกเงียบๆ

และระหว่างที่รออยู่นั่นเองเจ้านกป๊อปโปะก็ฟื้น มันดูท่าทางไม่เป็นอะไรมากแล้ว ชายหนุ่มคิดว่าช่วงที่เด็กชายกอดมันไว้เขาน่าจะใช้พลังรักษามันโดยไม่รู้ตัว โชตะจึงปล่อยให้มันบินกลับบ้านไป แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นความรู้สึกหนักอึ้งมันก็ยังคงอยู่กับเขาอยู่ดี

ครึ่งชั่วโมงผ่านไปในที่สุดอิงโกะกับลาทีออสก็มาถึง ทั้งคู่ดูกระวนกระวายและเป็นกังวนเป็นอย่างมาก แล้วเมื่ออิงโกะสังเกตเห็นเขาเธอก็ทำท่าทางคล้ายจะตะโกนเรียกแต่เมื่อเห็นโชตะห้ามเธอไว้ก่อนเธอก็ชะงักกึก

ฮีโร่หนุ่มตบไหล่ของโปเกม่อนในร่างเด็กชายเบาๆ ซึ่งลาทีออสเองก็มองเขาตอบกลับมาด้วยสายตาจริงจังก่อนจะเดินเข้าห้องตรวจไป

โชตะพาอิงโกะที่เหมือนกำลังจะร้องไห้ไปยังมุมพักผ่อนที่อยู่ไม่ไกลและทันทีที่พวกเขานั่งลง อิงโกะก็ร้องไห้ออกมาเบาๆ

“ฉันไม่นึกมาก่อนเลยว่าอิซุคุต้องเจออะไรแบบนี้” อิงโกะยกผ้าเช็ดหน้าปาดน้ำตาด้วยสีหน้าเจ็บปวด “ฉันคิดมาตลอดว่าอิซุคุกับคาสึ— ไม่สิ บาคุโกคุงน่ะเป็นเพื่อนกัน...”

ชายหนุ่มพยักหน้ารับด้วยในหน้านิ่งเรียบก่อนจะเบนหน้าหันไปอีกทาง “อย่าโทษตัวเองไปเลยครับ เราต่างก็ไม่ได้เอะใจเรื่องนี้ด้วยกันทั้งคู่”

เพราะตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาเขาคิดว่าตัวของเด็กชายผู้มีดวงตาสีมรกตนั้นมีอัตลักษณ์มาโดยตลอด และเขาก็เห็นกับตาตอนเด็กชายฝึกใช้พลังของเขาเป็นประจำดังนั้นเขาจึงไม่ได้เป็นห่วงเรื่องที่อิซุคุจะโดนเหยียดอัตลักษณ์เลยแม้แต่น้อย และตอนที่เขารู้ว่าพลังที่เด็กชายมีไม่ใช่อัตลักษณ์เขาก็ไม่ได้สนใจเรื่องนั้นเลย เพราะพลังของเด็กชายดูจะยิ่งใหญ่กว่าอัตลักษณ์เป็นไหนๆ

แต่เขาลืมไปว่าคนอื่นๆที่ไม่รู้ไม่ได้คิดแบบนั้น

เขาลืมไปว่าตอนที่พบเจอกันครั้งแรกๆ เด็กชายบอกว่าตัวเองไม่มีเพื่อน...

“ฉันตัดสินใจแล้วล่ะค่ะ” อิงโกะขยำกระโปรงของเธอจนเป็นรอยยับแล้วเงยหน้ามองชายหนุ่มด้วยดวงตาที่ลุกโชน “ฉันจะคุยกับอิซุคุเรื่องอะโลล่า”

โชตะพยักหน้ารับหนึ่งทีแล้วลุกขึ้นเดินตามหลังอิงโกะไป เขามองส่งแผ่นหลังคุณแม่ผมสีเขียวแล้วกลับไปยืนพิงประตูจุดเดิมอีกครั้ง ดวงตาสีนิลของชายหนุ่มลอบมองผ่านกระจกห้องตรวจเป็นระยะๆ ด้วยความเป็นห่วง แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ไม่อยากเข้าไปเข้าแทรกช่วงเวลาเปราะบางของครอบครัวเล็กๆในตอนนี้

ภาพของครอบครัวเล็กๆที่เขาผูกพันด้วยกอดกันแน่นด้วยน้ำตาที่ไหลรินพาให้เขารู้สึกปวดร้าวไปด้วย และตอนที่อิซุคุพยักหน้า เขาก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าเด็กชายตอบตกลงและกำลังจะไปอยู่ในที่ๆไกลเกินกว่าที่เขาจะตามไปได้

ฮีโร่หนุ่มสะบัดความคิดหม่นหมองนั่นทิ้งไป เขาพยายามคิดในแง่ดีว่าอย่างน้อยมันก็ดีต่อสภาพจิตใจต่อเด็กคนนี้และยังปลอดภัยกว่ากรอยู่ที่นี่ โปเกม่อนพวงกุญแจที่อยู่กับเด็กชายสามารถพาเด็กคนนี้กลับมาหาเขาหรือหนีไปยังอีกมิติได้หากเกิดเหตุขับขัน

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นมันก็ไม่เหมือนเดิม..

**“อิซุคุต้องกลับมาแน่นอนครับ”**

น้ำเสียงตั้งมั่นของลาทีออสดังขึ้นเบาๆในห้วงความคิดของชายผมดำ ดวงตาสีนิลของชายหนุ่มหันไปประสายกับดวงตาสีอัมพันที่เต็มไปด้วยน้ำตาแต่กลับประกายอบอุ่นและอ่อนโยนราวกับแสงจากดวงจันทร์

**“เพราะที่ผ่านมาความปรารถนาของอิซุคุคือการที่ได้เป็นฮีโร่แบบคุณ”**

**“คุณคือฮีโร่ของเขาครับ”**

++++++++++++++++++++

* Wild Pokemon Appear! *

เซเลบี(Celebi)

บัตเตอร์ฟรี(Butterfree)

พาลเกีย(Palkia)

กิราทีนา(Giratina)

อาร์เซอุส(Arceus)

ทิลลาลิส(Altaria)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ช่วงนี้ไม่ค่อยว่างเท่าไรเพราะต้องเตรียมสอบ แต่ยังไงก็ต้องขอบคุณทุกท่านที่ติดตามด้วยนะคะ ><

ไม่กี่วันผ่านไป ข่าวของคดีการสั่งฟ้องโรงเรียนสึบากิก็เข้าถึงหูของนักข่าวในที่สุด แม้ว่าทางสำนักข่าวจะไม่ได้เปิดเผยข้อมูลของอิซุคุเนื่องด้วยการที่เขายังเป็นเยาวชนอยู่แต่นั่นก็เหมือนเป็นการจุดประเด็นการเดินหน้าทำงานของเหล่านักเรียกร้องสิทธิมนุษยชนอีกครั้ง

หลังจากนั้นนักวิเคราะห์ทั้งหลายต่างก็พากันหยิบยกแระเด็นการเหยียดอัตลักษณ์มาพูดถึงกันอย่างจริงจัง ด้วยเหตุนี้เองทำให้มีผู้คนจำนวนมากให้ความสนใจและบางคนถึงกับออกมาเปิดเผยเรื่องราวที่ตัวเองได้เจอมาเกี่ยวกับการถูกเหยียดอัตลักษณ์ แล้วนั่นเองทำให้หลายๆหน่วยงานเกี่ยวกับการพัฒนาสังคนและสิทธิเด็กพร้อมใจกันพาตรวจสอบโรงเรียนและสถานรับเลี้ยงเด็กทั่วประเทศ

เป็นเรื่องที่น่าตกใจมากที่มีเด็กและเยาวชนถูกกระทำความรุนแรงเพราะสาเหตุเดียวกันนี้ หลังจากนั้นก็มีข่าวสั่งฟ้องและการสั่งปิดสถานศึกษาหรือสถานรับเลี้ยงเด็ก รวมไปถึงการจับกุมคดีความรุนแรงในครอบครัวตามมาเป็นจำนวนมาก

นับวันข่าวภัยเงียบของสังคมที่ถึงคราวถูกเอามาตีแผ่ยิ่งเพิ่มมากขึ้นราวกับไฟลามทุ่ง ไม่มีใครคิดว่าจะมีอะไรที่แย่ไปกว่านี้แล้ว จนกระทั่งเมื่อคดีของโทโดโรกิ โชโตะ อุบัติขึ้น

และจำเลยก็คือฮีโร่อันดับ 2

เอ็นดีเวอร์

เป็นเรื่องที่น่าตกใจเป็นอย่างมาก เพราะต่างฝ่ายต่างคาดไม่ถึงว่าฮีโร่ที่ได้รับความเคารพจากประชาชนทั่วประเทศจะก่อเหตุเช่นนี้กับครอบครัวของตัวเอง และยิ่งสืบสาวเข้าไป ความเน่าเฟะของชายคนนี้ก็ยิ่งเผยให้เห็นมากขึ้นๆทุกที

และท้ายที่สุด ฮีโร่ที่ชื่อเอ็นดีเวอร์ก็จบลงที่เรือนจำ

มีผู้คนจำนวนมากที่ต่างพากันให้กำลังใจทางครอบครัวของฝั่งหญิงและเด็กๆ จนติดเป็นกระแสสังคนและผลักดันการทำงานของเหล่านักเรียกร้องสิทธิเด็กและสตรีมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมเสียอีกและกลายเป็นว่าช่วงเวลานี้พวกเขาไม่ได้สู้แค่กับอาชญากรหรือวินเลินอีกต่อไป แต่พวกเขาจำเป็นต้องร่วมใจกันต่อสู้เพื่อขจัดภัยเงียบของสังคมให้หมดไปด้วย

ทางออลไมท์และเหล่าฮีโร่คนอื่นๆต่างก็พากันให้สัมภาษณ์และพูดถึงเกี่ยวกับประเด็นนี้เพื่อสร้างความหวังและความเชื่อใจให้กับสังคม และแม้ว่ากระแสความนิยมของฮีโร่โดยรวมจะลดหวบไปเพราะฝีมือของเอ็นดีเวอร์ แต่โชตะและเพื่อนฮีโร่ของเขาก็ไม่ได้มีปัญหาอะไรกันมากนัก พวกเขายินดีซะอีกที่อาชีพอื่นๆ ที่เกี่ยวข้องกับการพัฒนาสังคมได้แสดงบทบาทและเป็นอีกตัวอย่างหนึ่งให้กับเด็กๆในสังคม

โชตะหันมองปฏิทินแล้วลองนับวันดูเขาก็รู้ว่าจากวันที่เขาแจ้งความอดีตโรงเรียนประถมสึบากิมันก็ล่วงเลยมา 2 เดือนแล้ว ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกราวกับว่าโลกมันหมุนไปอย่างรวดเร็วจนน่าใจหายทั้งๆที่ยังมีเรื่องหลายๆเรื่องที่ยังค้างคาและรอให้เขาสะสาง

อย่างเข่นวันนี้

เสียงข้อนิ้วมือของเขากระทบบานประตูสามครั้งดังขึ้นท่ามกลางบรรยากาศที่เงียบสงัดของโถงทางเดินกว้าง ไม่ช้าเสียงตอบรับจากภายในก็ดังขึ้นและเขาก็เปิดประตูเข้าไป

“สวัสดีไอซาวะซัง”

“สวัสดีครับผู้อำนวยการเนซุ”

ชายใบหน้านิ่งมองสิ่งมีชีวิตตรงหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกคุ้นชินอย่างน่าแปลก อาจจะเป็นเพราะ 8 เดือนที่ล่วงเลยมาเขาเห็นโปเกม่อนผ่านตาไปก็มากมายและพวกที่สนิทกับเขาก็ต่างสื่อสารเป็นภาษามนุษย์ได้แทบจะทุกตัว สมองของเขาอาจจะเอาเนซุไปทับซ้อนกับโปเกม่อนบางตัวก็เป็นไปได้

“เห็นว่ามีเรื่องที่จะคุยกับฉันสินะ” สิ่งมีชีวิตที่อธิบายไม่ค่อยถูกตรงหน้าแย้มรอยยิ้มให้เขาน้อยๆ

“ใช่ครับ” โชตะเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ “และคุณก็บอกว่ามีเรื่องที่จะคุยกับผมเหมือนกัน”

“ใช่แล้วล่ะไอซาวะซัง” เนซุฉีกยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิม

“ถ้างั้นคุณก็เริ่มก่อนเลย”

“ได้สิ แต่ว่าก่อนอื่น” ผ.อ.โรงเรียนฮีโร่อันดับ 1 เดินไปหยิบชุดน้ำชามาตั้งตรงกลางโต๊ะรับแขกด้วยรอยยิ้ม “รับชาอะไรดีล่ะ?”

เมื่อเห็นว่าผ.อ.หนู(?)ตรงหน้าจะสาธยายชนิดใบชาเขาก็รีบเบรกทันที “ผมไม่ถนัดเท่าไร คุณเลือกเลยครับ”

“อืม...งั้นชาคาโมมายสูตรพิเศษที่ฉันได้มาเร็วๆนี้ละกัน”

เสียงเครื่องแก้วกระทบกันดังสะท้อนห้องสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้าเบาๆเป็นระยะๆ โชตะนั่งมองสิ่งมีชีวิตตรงหน้าอย่างใจเย็นในขณะเดียวกันก็คิดทบทวนสิ่งที่เขาจะพูดกับตัวตนตรงหน้าด้วย แม้ใจนึงจะอดสงสัยเล็กๆว่าเขาต้องการอะไรกับตัวชายหนุ่มก็ตาม

โชตะยกแก้วที่ส่งมาให้ขึ้นจิบช้าๆ โดยส่วนตัวแล้วเขาแทบจะไม่ดื่มชาเลยและเครื่องดื่มปกติก็คือกาแฟดำ ดังนั้นจะบอกว่าความรู้เรื่องชาของเขาเป็น 0 เลยก็พูดได้ ทว่าเมื่อได้ลองจิบดูเขากลับชอบชาถ้วยนี้อย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เพราะสัมผัสที่อบอุ่นและกลิ่นหอมๆจากดอกดอกคาโมมายช่วยปัดเป่าความกังวนของลงไปได้อย่างเหลือเชื่อ

‘ต้องชมชาถ้วยนี้ของเนซุล่ะนะ’

เขาลอบถอนหายใจแล้ววางถ้วยชาลงบนจานรองเบาๆ เนซุเองเมื่อเห็นอย่างนั้นก็เอ่ยขึ้นทันทีด้วยน้ำเสียงโทนไหลลื่นที่บ่งบอกความเป็นมิตรแต่ก็มีระยะห่างและชั้นเชิง

“งั้นเรามาเริ่มจากเรื่องของฉันก่อนละกันนะ” เนซุประสานอุ้งมือ “ฉันอยากจะชวนคุณให้มาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของUA”

ฮีโร่หนุ่มชะงักไปวูบนึง “หมายความว่ายังไงครับ”

“ง่ายๆก็คือฉันเกิดสนใจเกี่ยวกับจุดเริ่มต้นของความเปลี่ยนแปลงของสังคมครั้งใหญ่ปัจจุบันน่ะ และจุดเริ่มต้นนั้นก็คือคุณ คุณไอซาวะ”

เขาอยากจะปฏิเสธสิ่งที่ฮีโร่ตรงหน้าเอ่ยออกมา แต่พอคิดๆดูเขาคงทำไม่ได้เพราะจุดเริ่มต้นมาจากการที่เขาตัดสินใจช่วยเหลือเด็กที่เขาผูกพันด้วยจริงๆ

“แต่ผมไม่มีวุฒครูหรือความรู้ด้านการศึกษาเลยนะครับ”

“ถ้าเรื่องนั้นไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงเพราะคุณเรียนเพิ่มได้อยู่แล้ว และมีคอสมากมายเลยที่ตอบโจทย์ช่วงเวลาการทำงานของคุณได้” เนซุเอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้มอ่านยาก “ระหว่างนั้นคุณจะเลือกทดลองเป็นครูผู้ช่วยที่นี่ไปก่อนก็ได้ จะได้รู้ด้วยว่าคุณถนัดหรือไม่ถนัดในส่วนไหน”

โชตะลองชั่งน้ำหนักในใจเพราะข้อเสนอที่ผู้อำนวยการโรงเรียนที่ขึ้นชื่อว่าเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ฉลาดที่สุดให้เขามามันช่างเอื้อต่อเขาซะเหลือเกิน เขาแทบจะไม่เสียอะไรเลยนอกจากเวลานอน นอกจากนี้เจ้าตัวก็ดูเหมือนจะเดาทางวิธีรับมือไม่ให้เขาปฏิเสธได้ทุกรูปแบบเสียด้วย เขาว่าวินเลินอย่างควีนบีน่ากลัวแล้ว แต่ความจริงฮีโร่อย่างเนซุกลับดูน่ากลัวกว่าเป็นไหนๆ

โชตะลอบถอนหายใจแล้วเอ่ยด้วยเสียงทุ้มเรียบๆ “ถ้างั้นผมขอคุยเรื่องของผมก่อนละกันครับ”

“หืม? ได้สิ” แววตาของเนซุเป็นระกายวูบหนึ่ง

“ผมอยากให้คุณช่วยส่งเด็กคนนึงกับแม่ของเขาไปยังเขตปกครองพิเศษ”

ผ.อ.หมี(?)ฉีกยิ้มกว้างขึ้นแทบจะทันทีที่เขาพูดจบประโยค “โฮ่ ไม่นึกมาก่อนเลยนะว่าคุณจะรู้จักที่นั่นด้วย”

“บังเอิญน่ะครับ”

“มิโดริยะ อิซุคุ สินะ?”

โชตะแทบจะหลุดหันขวับไปมองสิ่งมีชีวิตตรงหน้าแต่โชคดีที่เขายังยั้งร่างกายตัวเองไว้ได้ทัน เขาถอนหายใจกับตัวเองเพราะเห็นทีเขาคงทำได้แค่เต้นตามจังหวะของบุคคลผู้นี้โดยหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้จริงๆเสียแล้ว

‘แต่ก็ใช่ว่าเราต้องยอมบอกทั้งหมดล่ะนะ’

“ใช่ครับ” เขาเอ่ยตอบกลับไปตรงๆ “จริงๆถ้ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องคอขาดบาดตายผมก็ไม่อยากจะมารบกวนคุณเท่าไรเหมือนกัน”

“เรื่องนั้นต้องลองฟังดูก่อนล่ะนะ”

“ถ้าผมบอกว่าทุกชีวิตในโลกกำลังกอดระเบิดเวลาเอาไว้ล่ะครับ”

หนนี้เป็นเนซุที่นิ่งเงียบไป

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นรบกวนช่วยอธิบายให้ฟังโดยละเอียดทีนะ”

ฮีโร่หนุ่มหลับตาลงครู่หนึ่งก่อนที่ดวงตาคมคู่นั้นจะยกขึ้นสบกับดวงตาเล็กๆสีดำสนิทเบื้องหน้า “ผมขอข้ามการอธิบายเรื่องสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ชื่อว่าโปเกม่อนกับการที่มันหายไปจากสารบบของโลกนี้ก็แล้วกันเพราะคุณน่าจะรู้เรื่องนั้นอยู่แล้ว” ชายผมดำลอบสังเกตสีหน้าที่ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงของอีกฝ่ายเป็นระยะๆ “อีกอย่าง ผมคิดว่าพูดถึงผลกระทบของการหายไปของโปเกม่อนเลยน่าจะตรงประเด็นที่สุดสำหรับคุณแล้ว”

หลังจากนั้นโชตะก็เล่าเรื่องของเดียลกากับพาลเกียที่เกี่ยวข้องกับสมดุลของโลกที่สุดให้กับเนซุฟัง โดยที่เขาเว้นเรื่องโลกหวนกลับเอาไว้ก่อนเพราะเขาอยากจะรอดูท่าทีของฮีโร่ตรงหน้าไปก่อน

“เรื่องนี้ไปได้ยินมาจากไหนงั้นเหรอไอซาวะซัง” เนซุที่หลังจากฟังจบก็มีท่าทีเป็นกังวนอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“โปเกม่อนน่ะครับ” เขาเอ่ย “บางประเภทก็อายุยืนและสื่อสารกับมนุษย์ได้ดียิ่งกว่ามนุษย์กันเองซะอีก”

“ถ้านี่เป็นเรื่องจริงก็ถือว่าเป็นปัญหาระดับโลกเลยนะ”

หนุ่มผมดำพยักหน้าแล้วหดคอซุกอาวุธจับกุมของเขาด้วยความจนใจ

“ผมว่าความจริงแล้วศัตรูที่ร้ายสุดที่เราไม่รู้ตัวอาจจะเป็นโลกของเรานี่แหละครับ”

ผ.อ.ประจำโรงเรียนฮีโร่ประสานอุ้งมือที่ทำให้นึกถึงลูคาริโอแปลกๆเข้าหากัน “แล้วเรื่องนี้มันเกี่ยวกับการส่งมิโดริยะ อิซุคุ ไปยังเขตปกครองพิเศษยังไงเหรอ?”

โชตะจ้องมองไปยังดวงตาอ่านยากครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง “เรียกมันว่าการเดิมพันก็ได้ครับ”

“การเดิมพัน?” เนซุยิ้มกว้างจนเห็นเขี้ยวท่าทางดูจะสนใจเรื่องนี้สุดๆ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจเท่าไร “กับทุกชีวิตบนโลกเลยเนี่ยนะไอซาวะซัง”

“ผมคงเอาเหตุผลอธิบายอะไรไม่ได้หรอกครับ” เขาหันมามองเนซุพร้อมรอยยิ้มไอซาวะสไตล์ “ผมแค่คิดว่าถ้าเป็นเด็กคนนั้นทุกอย่างต้องออกมาดีแน่นอน”

‘ถึงเด็กที่ว่าจะมุทะลุจนน่าเป็นห่วงก็ตามเถอะ’

ผ.อ.สุนัข(?)ส่งเสียงหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆก่อนที่ใบหน้าจะกลับมาเป็นแบบอ่านยากดังเดิมในที่สุด

“ถ้าเช่นนั้นฉันก็จะช่วยวางเดิมพันให้ละกันนะ”

ทันทีที่ได้ยินเช่นนั้นอันเดอร์กราวด์ฮีโร่ก็โล่งใจขึ้นไปเปราะนึงเพราะอย่างน้อยเขาก็พอจะมั่นใจได้แล้วว่าเด็กคนนั้นกับแม่ได้ก้าวออกไปครึ่งก้าวแล้ว เหลือก็เพียงแค่ว่าทางฝั่งอาของเด็กคนนั้นเท่านั้น

“ขอบคุณมากครับ” โชตะโค้งขอบคุณฮีโร่ตรงหน้าหนึ่งที “ส่วนเรื่องข้อเสนอของคุณ—“

“เรื่องนั้นเอาไปคิดก่อนก็ได้นะไอซาวะซัง” เนซุตัดบทยิ้มๆ

ชายหนุ่มชั่งใจสักพักแล้วพยักหน้ารับเบาๆ “งั้นอีก 3 วันผมจะโทรมาให้คำตอบคุณนะครับ”

“ตกลงตามนี้นะ แล้วก็ไอซาวะซัง ขอบคุณที่ไว้ใจฉันเรื่องข้อมูลนี้นะ”

“ด้วยความยินดีครับ ถ้าเช่นนั้นผมขอตัวนะครับ”

“เดินทางปลอดภัยล่ะ”

ชายหนุ่มพาร่างของเขาออกจากห้องนั้นแล้วถอนหายใจออกมาทันทีหลังจากที่บานประตูปิดสนิทลง ตอนแรกเขาก็คิดไว้อยู่แล้วว่าการมาพบกับเนซุต้องไม่ใช่อะไรที่ง่ายแน่ๆ แต่นี่เล่นเอาซะเขาปวดหัวตุบๆเพราะหน้านิ่งๆเหมือนกำลังสนุกกับการชักใย ถ้าได้ร่วมงานกันคงเป็นเจ้านายที่เขาขยาดมากเลยทีเดียว ก็นี่ขนาดยังไม่ร่วมงานกันเลยนะยังจัดหนักขนาดนี้

‘ไปนอนกับฝูงนกทิลทาลิสให้หายปวดกะโหลกท่าจะดีแฮะ’

ดวงตาสีนิลกาฬจ้องมองร่างของฮีโร่หนุ่มผมดำเดินออกจากโรงเรียนไปผ่านหน้าจอมอนิเตอร์ด้วยรอยยิ้มเย็น เขายกถ้วยชาขึ้นจรดปากทว่าไม่ได้จิบชาที่อยู่ในถ้วยแต่อย่างใดเพราะรอยยิ้มที่ฉีกกว่าขึ้น กว้างขึ้น และกว้างขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนกลายเป็นการแสยะยิ้ม ตามด้วยเสียงหัวเราะที่บ้าคลั่งจนทุกชีวิตที่ได้ยินต้องขนพองสยองเกล้า น้ำในถ้วยชาตอนนี้สาดกระเซ็นไปทุกหนแห่ง

“เดิมพันงั้นเหรอ หมายถึงอะไรกันแน่นะไอซาวะซัง?”

+++++++++++++++++++

นับจากสองเดือนก่อน ทางด้านเด็กชายผมสีเขียวเองก็มีหลายอย่างในชีวิตที่เปลี่ยนไปเช่นกัน

อย่างแรกเลยคือตอนนี้เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องไปโรงเรียนแล้ว

ด้วยการร่วมมือกันระหว่างอิงโกะ คุคุย และโชตะ แผนการสอนฉบับโฮมสคูลสำหรับเขาโดยเฉพาะก็ออกมาเป็นรูปเป็นร่างภายใน 3 วันแรกหลังจากเขาออกจากโรงเรียน โดยผู้ที่ทำหน้าที่สอนหลักในช่วงเช้าก็คือคุคุยที่จะสอนเกี่ยวกับข้อมูลวิชาการต่างๆทั่วไปรวมไปถึงเรื่องเกี่ยวกับโปเกม่อน ส่วนตอนบ่ายก็เป็นชั่วโมงอิสระที่เขาและลาทีออสจะนั่งดูสารคดีอะไรสักอย่างด้วยกัน และช่วงเย็นพวกเขารวมถึงโชตะก็ไปยังโลกย้อนกลับด้วยกันเช่นเดิม โดยที่ช่วงนี้พวกเขาจะเปิดประตูมิติจากที่บ้านและจะไปเปิดประตูอีกทีที่สวนสาธารณะสัปดาห์ละครั้งเพื่อพากันเก็บผลไม้กลับไปโลกอีกฝั่งแทน

อิซุคุรู้สึกสับสนเล็กน้อย เพราะเขาคิดว่าการออกจากโรงเรียนและการเตรียมตัวย้ายไปที่อื่นมันต้องทำให้เขารู้สึกถึงการพลัดพราก สูญเสียหรือรู้สึกยึดติดกับอะไรบางอย่าง แต่เขากลับไม่รู้สึกอะไรแบบนั้นเลย เขาทั้งตั้งหน้าตั้งตารอและมีความสุขกว่าตอนอยู่ที่โรงเรียนเสียอีก

พอเขาเอาเรื่องนี้ไปถามอันเดอร์กราวด์ฮีโร่ที่เขาเคารพชายหนุ่มก็เงียบไปครู่หนึ่งด้วยสีหน้าที่ดูเศร้าๆ เขาบอกกับเด็กชายด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มนิ่งว่า เขาไม่มีทางรู้สึกสูญเสียถ้าเขาไม่มีสิ่งที่ให้เสียตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว

คำพูดของชายผมดำทำให้เขาลองนึกย้อนกลับมาคิด เขานึกถึงเพื่อนที่โรงเรียนเป็นมิตร..นึกถึงครูที่ใจดี..นึกถึงคัจจัง...

เขาไม่มีสิ่งเหล่านั้นเลยตั้งแต่แรกจริงๆด้วย

เขามีเพียงเพื่อนร่วมชั้นที่หมางเมินและใช้คำพูดในการทำร้ายเขา เขามีแต่ครูที่มองข้ามและไม่ใส่ใจในตัวเขา ส่วนคัจจังเองก็หายสาบสูญไปนานแล้วตั้งแต่ตอนที่รู้ว่าเขาไม่มีอัตลักษณ์

วันนั้นอิซุคุกอดฮีโร่ของเขาและร้องไห้ออกมาเป็นเวลานาน

++++++++++++++

วันคืนผ่านไป เดือนถัดมาก็มีเรื่องให้เขาต้องคิดอีกครั้ง

เรื่องฮีโร่ที่ชื่อเอ็นดีเวอร์

แม้ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาแม้ตัวของเด็กผมสีเขียวจะไม่ได้ชื่นชอบฮีโร่คนนี้เท่าไรนักด้วยความที่เขาเป็นเด็กและคิดว่าเอ็นดีเวอร์ดูน่ากลัว แต่ถึงยังงั้นเขาก็ชื่นชมเขาในฐานะฮีโร่ที่ช่วยเหลือผู้คนมาโดยตลอด แต่ทันทีที่อิซุคุได้รู้ว่าคนๆนี้เคยทำอะไรมาบ้าง...

ลาทีออสที่อยู่ข้างๆเขาตลอดถามกับเขาด้วยดวงตาสีอัมพันหม่นแสงเล็กน้อยว่าระหว่างคนเก่งกับคนดีอิซุคุอยากเป็นคนแบบไหน แม้จะงงกับคำถามที่จู่ๆอีกฝ่ายก็ถามขึ้นมาแต่แน่นอนอยู่แล้วว่าตัวเด็กชายบอกว่าเขาอยากเป็นคนดี ซึ่งโปเกม่อนในร่างมนุษย์ก็กุมมือเขาแน่นแล้วถามเขาต่อว่าการเป็นคนดีหลายต่อหลายครั้งไม่มีคนรับรู้หรือชื่นชมในสิ่งที่เขาทำ เขาคิดว่ามันเสียเวลารึเปล่ากับสิ่งที่ทำไป

อิซุคุพิงไหล่ของลาทีออสพลางคิดตามอีกครั้ง ตั้งแต่จำความได้ทุกครั้งที่เขาเปิดโทรทัศน์ในข่าวหรือตามรายการโชว์ส่วนใหญ่จะมีฮีโร่ปรากฏอยู่ในนั้นพร้อมกับการจัดอันดับความนิยม แต่เขาเองก็ไม่ได้คิดนะว่าฮีโร่จะเป็นแบบนั้นกันทุกคนเพราะโชตะเองก็เป็นตัวอย่างหนึ่งที่แสดงออกให้เขาเห็นได้ชัดเจนอยู่แล้ว

แต่..ถ้าอิซุคุเป็นฮีโร่ล่ะ อิซุคุจะสนใจเรื่องความนิยมรึเปล่า?

คำตอบคือไม่อยู่แล้ว

ในเมื่อเขาไม่รู้สึกว่าการที่เขาออกไปช่วยพวกโปเกม่อนที่เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตลึกลับเป็นเรื่องเสียเวลาเลย แล้วเรื่องการช่วยคนทำไมเขาถึงจำเป็นต้องคิดแบบนั้นกันล่ะ

โปเกม่อนที่เหมือนพี่ชายที่แสนดีของเขาเหมือนจะรับรู้ถึงความคิดเด็กชายก็ยิ้มบางๆแล้วกอดเขา น้ำเสียงอบอุ่นค่อยๆอธิบายให้เขาฟังว่าเพราะเอ็นดีเวอร์เป็นคนเก่งกาจและนั่นทำให้เขายึดติดกับคำยกยอสรรเสริญมากเกินไป ผลที่ตามมาคือสิ่งเลวร้ายที่เขาทำกับครอบครัวของตัวเอง

_“เขาเลือกที่จะเป็นคนเก่งในสายตาคนอื่นและลืมการเป็นคนดี”_ ดวงตาของลาทีออสดูหม่นแสงลงกว่าเดิม

พอลองนึกๆดู ถ้าลาทีออสเอาคำถามนี้ไปถามเด็กรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกันกับเขาคนอื่นๆ บางทีคำตอบที่ได้อาจจะไม่เหมือนเขาเลยก็ได้ ยิ่งกับคาสึกิแล้วคำตอบมันยิ่งชัดเจน เพราะเขาพร่ำพูดอยู่ทุกครั้งว่าต้องการเป็นฮีโร่อันดับหนึ่งผู้ชนะทุกคน

นั่นเป็นความฝันของเด็กชายที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นเพื่อนของเขา

แต่ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกว่ามันเป็นฝันที่โดดเดี่ยวเหลือเกินกันนะ?

อิซุคุขดตัวเข้าใกล้ลาทีออสมากกว่าเดิมเมื่อความเศร้าเริ่มเข้าเกาะกุมจิตใจยามคิดว่าหากถึงจุดๆหนึ่งเมื่อความฝันของเขาเป็นจริงแล้วทุกๆคนจะหายไป ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นจริงๆแล้วทุกอย่างที่เขาทำมามันจะมีความหมายอะไรกัน

ภาพความทรงจำยามที่เขาโดดเดี่ยว ไร้ซึ่งผู้ใด มีเพียงตัวเขาเพียงลำพังกับความฝันที่ถูกย่ำยี ภาพเหล่านั้นเข้าถาโถมเข้ามาในจิตใจของเด็กชาย ทว่าสัมผัสอันอบอุ่นก็เข้ามารายล้อมเขาไว้ทลายซึ่งความมืดมนจนสิ้น อิซุคุเงยหน้าขึ้นมองโปเกม่อนในตำนานในร่างที่แท้จริงผู้กำลังโอบกอดเขาไว้ ตอนนั้นเองเขาก็ได้เอ่ยสิ่งหนึ่งที่ผ่านเข้ามาในห้วงความคิดของเขา

เขาเพิ่งนึกออกว่าโปเกม่อนเองก็—

“นี่ลาทีออส ความฝันของนายคืออะไรเหรอ?”

ดวงตาสีอัมพันมองสบกับดวงตาสีมรกต

_“ฉันอยาก...ฉันอยากออกตามหาเศษเสี้ยวหัวใจของน้องสาวฉัน...”_

หลังจากเย็นวันนั้นทุกวันเมื่อสิ้นสุดการฝึก อิซุคุจะออกไปไถ่ถามความฝันของโปเกม่อนแต่ละตัว น่าแปลกที่ความฝันของโปเกม่อนเหล่านั้นกลับฟังดูเป็นเรื่องง่ายๆและไม่ซับซ้อนเลยแม้แต่น้อย แต่มันกลับทำได้ยากเหลือเกินในความเป็นจริง

_“ฉันอยากรู้ว่าท้องฟ้าจริงๆแล้วเป็นแบบไหนน่ะ”_ โปเกม่อนนกทั้งหลายตอบเป็นเสียงเดียวกัน

_“เอ..ถ้าได้ว่าแข่งว่ายน้ำรอบโลกกับเจ้าพวกนี้ก็ดีนะ ว่าแล้วโลกมันเป็นแบบไหนเหรอ?”_ เหล่าโปเกม่อนน้ำมองหน้ากัน

_“เราอยากจะออกเดินทางอีกครั้ง_ ” ลูคาริโอกล่าวพลางมองขึ้นท้องฟ้าสีสันแปลกประหลาด

_“ความฝันงั้นเหรอ? คงเป็น..การได้กลับบ้านล่ะมั้ง”_ โซโรอาร์กยิ้มเศร้าๆราวกับกำลังหวนลำลึก

อิซุคุเอาเรื่องราวที่ได้ยินกลับมาทบทวนอีกครั้งเพราะที่ผ่านมาทุกคนช่วยเหลือเขามาตลอด พวกเขามอบมิตรภาพให้กับเด็กชายแม้ในยามที่มนุษย์ชิงชังตัวตนเขา มอบบ้านหลังที่สอง มอบกำลังใจและวันคืนที่แสนสุขให้เสมอ เขาเองก็อยากจะเป็นแรงผลักดันที่ช่วยทำให้ความฝันของทุกคนเป็นจริงด้วยเช่นกัน

เวลานั้นเองอิซุคุก็เริ่มรู้คำตอบของเขาเองในที่สุดว่า.. เขาอยากเติบโตขึ้นแล้วกลายเป็นฮีโร่แบบไหน

เด็กชายนั่งแกว่งเท้าเบาๆตรงชายขอบเกาะลอยฟ้าดวงตาที่เปล่งประกาย บนท้องฟ้ายามนี้ที่เต็มไปด้วยฝูงบัตเตอร์ฟรีที่บินขนาบกับฝูงอาเงฮันต์(Beautifly)และฝูงวิวิญอง(Vivillon)เกิดเป็นละอองระยิบระยับทั่วฟากฟ้า พาให้เหล่าโปเกม่อนต่างพากันหยุดมองด้วยใบหน้าที่มีความสุข

ดวงตากลมโตมองออกไปยังโลกอันบิดเบี้ยวแต่สวยงามในแบบของมันเบื้องหน้าราวกับอยากจะจดจำสิ่งที่เห็นให้ได้นานที่สุด ระหว่างนั้นเองเขาก็จับสัมผัสของมนุษย์ผู้นั่งลงข้างๆได้และแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่หันไปมองเขาก็รู้คนๆนั้นคือใคร

“นี่ไอซาวะซัง”

“..หืม?”

“ผมอยากเป็นฮีโร่ของพวกเขาล่ะ”

++++++++++++++++

Extra

_“นี่อิซุคุ”_ ลาทีออสในร่างปกติลอยมาหยุดข้างๆเด็กชายแล้วช่วยยกลังหนังสือเตรียมบริจาคที่ร่างเล็กๆของอิซุคุไม่มีทางจะยกขึ้นได้ให้

“อ้ะ ขอบคุณนะลาทีออส!” เขายิ้มกว้างก่อนที่จะยกลังที่เล็กกว่าขึ้นแทน “ว่าแต่มีอะไรรึเปล่า ท่าทางนายเหมือนมีเรื่องจะถามฉันนะ”

โปเกม่อนสีเขียวขาวบินเอาลังไปวางตรงมุมห้องอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วก็คว้าลังในมืออิซุคุไปถือเอง เด็กชายตาสีเขียวมองเพื่อนโปเกม่อนกึ่งขำกึ่งงอนซึ่งเรียกเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆจากลาทีออสได้เป็นอย่างดี

_“ฉันแค่อยากรู้น่ะ”_ เขาเอาลังที่ถือไปวางซ้อนลังเดิมแล้วลอยไปนอนบนเตียงด้วยท่าทางคล้ายแมวแปลกๆ _“ว่าทำไมครั้งแรกตอนฉันอยู่ร่างมนุษย์อิซุคุถึงเรียกฉันว่ามิคุโมะ”_

เด็กชายนั่งลงข้างๆโปเกม่อนร่างใหญ่พลางเกาแก้มน้อยๆด้วยใบหน้าที่เริ่มมีเลือดฝาด “อืม..คืองี้ ฉันเคยได้ยินแม่เล่าให้ฟังน่ะว่าก่อนที่ฉันจะเกิดแม่ได้คิดชื่อให้ฉันสองชื่อนั่นก็คืออิซุคุกับมิคุโมะ เพราะงั้นฉันเลยคิดมาตลอดว่าถ้ามีน้องชายฉันจะตั้งชื่อให้เขาว่ามิคุโมะ!”

_“อ้อ..”_ ลาทีออสเงยหน้าขึ้นก่อนจะเอาคางเกยตักเด็กชายด้วยรอยยิ้ม _“งั้นฉันก็จะเป็นมิคุโมะให้อิซุคุเอง”_

“ฮี่ๆ ขอบใจนะมิคุโมะ!” เด็กชายก้มลงจรดหน้าฝากของตนกับหน้าฝากโปเกม่อนมังกรด้วยหัวใจพี่พองโต

_“แต่ฉันขอเป็นพี่ชายแทนนะ”_

“เอ๋!? แต่ฉันอยากเป็นพี่ชายนี่นา!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* Wild Pokemon Appear! *

อาเงฮันต์(Beautifly)

วิวิญอง(Vivillon)


End file.
